Twisted Tales of Tsubasa
by TrueDespair
Summary: Title/Summary change! A series of unconnected one-shots. What happens to the characters in certain situations? -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

okay, new story. but it's a series of unconnected one-shots. there will be attempted humor, implied yaoi, and crackish stuff. There will be tsubasa characters as well as a few XxxHolic characters as well.

Personal note: i have classes once again and i will be more busy then ever so each chapter will be updated between 3 days to 2 weeks. I'll try not to procrastinate.

Disclaimer: if i own them, Kurogane would of french-kiss Fai already. XD since they don't, it's owned by CLAMP.

* * *

Tsubasa Characters with Hats

Chapter 1: Syaoron and Seishiro

It was a bright sunny afternoon, with a spectacular blue sky, birds chirping and all is right with the world.

Well…that's it looks like from above. Below is another story.

Below the sky lies a town in ruins, burning up in flames while people scream in terror and agony. There are glass scattered across the roads, children crying for their mommy in every corner, and scattered blood on walls.

On the outskirts of town, there are two people just watching the town go up in flames. One was a brown-haired young man who is wearing a green elf hat. He is watching the town go up in flames in shock. The person next to him was much taller than him with a darker hair color and wearing a top hat. He watched the tragedy with a smile on his face.

The young man turned to his companion with an appalled look on his face. His companion turned and looks at him. His smile didn't lessen.

"Seishiro, what was that all about?!" the young man bluntly asked

Seishiro's smile widened slightly. "I'm not sure what you're referring to, Syaoron."

"You threw a flaming alcohol bottle into each window!"

"I was trying to get a party going, the towns people were getting dull so I tried to liven it up."

"You took all the towns children's' candy and then spat on their faces!"

"I was hungry and the children weren't very nice sharing."

"And then you squirted old ketchup on the walls and screamed out 'murder in the streets!'"

Seishiro quietly laughed, worrying Syaoron even further. "I was reenacting a scene in a play."

"I cannot believe you!" Syaoron was beyond frustrated at this point.

"I will not apologize for acting." Seishiro calmly said. His smile didn't lessen at all.

Syaoron sighed in irritation. Then he notices something different on Seishiro's black shirt.

"Seishiro, why is your shirt splattered with glitter and glue?"

Seieshiro looked down. He smiled. "Oh dear, it seems your right."

Syaoron's eyes narrowed slightly. "What did you do Seishiro?"

Seishiro looked up at Syaoron. "Would you believe it if I was making arts and crafts?"

"No,I would not believe that." Syaoron bluntly said.

"Christmas cards?"

"No."

"Paper dolls?"

"No."

"How about hooker's makeup?"

"Tell me the truth Seishiro!" Syaoron's patience level is down the toilet at this point.

"Fine!" Seishiro said, exasperating. "I took the city's piñata and beat the crap out of it in a warehouse."

Syaoron's eyes widened. "What?! Seishiro!"

"I have a problem. I have a serious problem." Seishiro said calmly; as if it was the most casual statement in the world.

"No kidding!" Syaoron just had had enough of his companion's shenanigans. Turning his head, he sees a wave of fire coming out of the city. He lean his head forward and narrowed his eyes in concentration. Then eyes suddenly widening, he sees an angry mob headed towards their direction. Every member had a pitchfork, guns, or a torch.

Seishiro looked in Syaoron's direction and saw the mob as well. Being the happy jerk that he is, he turns around and ran like hell.

Syaoron looked at Seishiro's fading figure with a shocked look. It was only after the first gunshot that barely missed his head that he thinks that running isn't such a bad idea.

_Note to self: Never follow Seishiro when you're bored and willing to do anything. Or you'll get a bullet in your head_

**END**

* * *

**Llamas with hats** gave me the inspiration to do something like this. try to watch it on you tube if you have the chance.

Sidenote: i tried to make Syaoron and Seishiro(hoped i spelled his name right.) as in character as possible but i sorta failed. But please don't flame me on that.

Review please? Constructive criticism as well. ^__^


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, the second one-shot of this series. From now until further notice, it will be un-betaed. so watch out for any grammar errors.

This one shot is inspiredby an arc in Prosecuter-of-Death's Tsubasa story: You skipped me. Go read it when you have the chance. ^__^ This one's for you! *referring to the author*

Side note: The updating situation still stands until further notice. and the characters will not be just be in hats for any situation, there will be other accessories too!

Disclaimer: Don't own them, sorry. XD

* * *

Chapter 2: Kurogane and Fai –Dresses

"Let me get this straight Fai. You bought the alcohol last night."

A nod confirms the statement

"And we both drank it all and didn't let the kids and the pork bun get any of it."

"Nope! Our sweet children slept in early last night." Fai added with a mischievous smile. Kurogane did not like that smile at all.

"So no one but us actually drank the alcohol last night."

Fai nodded happily in confirmation. "No one but us Kuro-sama."

Kurogane nodded. His face remained calm but there was a small angry mark on his forehead. "Ok then. Now I have a question to ask you, wizard."

Fai looks at Kurogane with an innocent and curious face. "What is it?"

Kurogane looked straight at Fai and took a deep breath.

And then…..

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE IN A DRESS!?"

Yeah, you guessed it. Just when this particular bright and early morning couldn't get any worse, it did. Kurogane woke up in the living room of their temporary home. He sat up and surveys the area. Scattered clothing, confetti, and empty bottles of alcohol lying around floor. He shrugged and slowly stood up.

But as he stood up, he felt that something is wrong. He felt himself being taller then he really is. His body feels heavy and is having trouble walking a straight line. He sluggishly walks to a mirror near the kitchen to get a good look on himself. What he saw in his reflection rendered him speechless.

At least for a moment.

"AGGH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

What happened in the course of a few minutes happened very quickly (even by Mokona's standards which are hilarious). As soon as the scream echoed through the house, Syaoron Sakura and Mokona were the first to run towards the source of the sound. Needless to say, what they saw really brought out the emotion they never thought they had.

Syaoron did a good impression of a bright tomato, Sakura covered her mouth as she tried to conceal her giggles, and Mokona…….

Well the white fluff stared at Kurogane, until she laughed hysterically. Kurogane's anger level was flying through the roof, and it wasn't even noon yet.

Eyes darkening, Kurogane looked at the children plus the white fluff ball (who is still laughing), and took a deep breath and sighed.

"Kid."

Syaoron blinked at his 'father'. "Y-yes?"

Kurogane kept a straight face but Syaoron could tell and he's ready to kill the whole world's population. "Where the hell is the mage?" He asked darkly.

Syaoron was about to respond when a pained groan was heard in the other side of the room. The whole group turned their heads to see Fai sitting up behind an armchair. He rubbed his head in slight pain but as soon as he saw his make-shift family he immediately smiled and slowly stood up.

The whole group was in shock. It looks like Kurogane wasn't the only one in a dress. Fai looked at the rest of them and looked confused. Then he looked down and realized why. He looked back up and made a giddy smile.

"Well, it looks like I have some explaining to do."

Kurogane's eyebrows twitched

Back to the present

After Fai's rather casual statement, Kurogane ordered the kids and Mokona to head outside to do some shopping leaving him and Fai alone to understand what the hell happened the night before. Kurogane was still in a dress. He's wearing a black silk dress with a corset on the upper body with gray strings tied to the front and on the back. He is also wearing black 5-inch high heels with studded diamonds on the tip.

Fai's wearing a bright blue dress that only passes down to his knees with long sleeves and a blue necklace. He's also wearing flat sole, baby blue shoes with a small silver bracket on top of them.

"Wizard," Kurogane started getting more irritated by the second. "Please tell me you know what we did last night."

Fai's grin widened greatly. He nodded rather enthusiastically. Kurogane raised one eyebrow in mild interest.

"Well?"

Fai looked confused for a second then snapped his fingers in remembrance. He walks to the kitchen leaving Kurogane to wonder why he would go there.

Fai returned with Kurogane thinks are photos in his hands. Fai got up close to Kurogane and hands him the photos. Kurogane took them with slight hesitation. He then looked at them.

His eyes suddenly widened at the first photo. Then one by one he flip through the photos showing more of his expressions then the last one. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and just let the photos slip from his hands and they dropped to the floor.

Fai looked at Kurogane in silence (that's not possible is it!? Fai being quiet!?). Kurogane looked at Fai, not in anger but in total embarrassment. "We really did that?" Kurogane asked hoping he is wrong.

Fai looked down but nodded. Kurogane snapped out of his embarrassment to look at Fai. He felt a ping of guilt in his chest. He figured he said something that harm Fai more than help the situation. He sighed and walked towards him and wrapped his arms around him. Fai leaned onto Kurogane's chest, though it was awkward to feel the black corset.

"Look wizard, I don't even want to know where you get these goddamn pictures but I guess it's not all bad since the kids and that pork bun never got to see what we did last night."

Fai nodded; he supposed that's true but what now?

"Kuro-sama, what are we now?" Fai asked

Kurogane used his right hand and lifted Fai's chin to look at him eye-to-eye. Then he smiled a small smile. "Whatever the hell you want it to be. But next time," Fai listened closely "no more girly dresses." Then he slowly pressed his lips onto Fai's soft ones. Fai's eyes widened at the sudden gesture but soon closed his eyes and deepen the kiss.

They were lost in their own world that they didn't notice that the kids and Mokona just arrived home. Syaoron and Sakura stared at their 'parents' while Mokona quietly giggled. It was then that Kurogane noticed something is off once again. Fai and Kurogane separated from each other to stare at the rest of the group.

Complete silence.

That is until Mokona broke it.

"Aww! Look at Kuro-princess and Princess Fai! They look so cute together!"

Kurogane then proceeded to chase the Fluff ball around the house with all of his dress and high heel glory. The rest of the group laughed at the scene before them. Fai blushed as he touched his lips where Kurogane had kissed him. He smiled a real smile that day.

'_Maybe now is not the good time to tell Kuro-wanwan that it was Yuuko who took those pictures.'_

A single photo on the floor separated from the rest shows two people sharing a kiss under the moonlight, despite it being a drunken fling; it was the beginning of an everlasting love.

**END**

**

* * *

**Yes, Mokona's a girl. That has been proven many times before in the series. not obvious but it's there. ^__^

Ok! tell me what characters you want me to write with what they should be either wearing or having in any situation. ^__^

BTW- I can't do implied!KuroFai. It's either completly or not. i just love KuroFai too much to make it Implied.

**Next Chapter: Tomoyo and Sakura-Makeup**

**_Until next time!_**

**_Review Please! ^__^_**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! Another one shot up! Okay i know I'm asking a lot but i want at least** 5 reviews or more **before posting another one. but there's a reason for that i assure you!

one: I wanted to complete this one shot before the weekend because I'll be super-busy with assignments and my father's b-day's coming up. Two: i don't want to write these one-shots and get little in return. (sorry if that sounds harsh but it's the truth.)

Please review and suggest anything, I'm up for the challenge! ^__^

This particular one-shot is for **ATLovesSweetmmmCandy **because she wanted something like this and I'll get right with part two of the makeup part. ^__^

Oh BTW- this one shot( well the first part anyway) is Pre-series but with no spoilers. So imagine Kurogane just a few years younger than he is in the series.

Disclaimer: don't own them....never will *grumbles*

* * *

Chapter 3: Tomoyo and Kurogane-Makeup

----In the country of Japan-----

In the Imperial royal temple in Nihon, there is a certain ninja who has completed his mission for the day and coming inside to freshen up a bit. Once inside, he is greeted by the many servants that take care of the place and the royal family.

"Good evening Master Kurogane."

"Welcome home, young warrior."

"It's nice to see you return, Mr. Kurogane."

"Nhn." Kurogane waved them off in dismissal while continuing his way to his bedroom. Once there he immediately drops his sword and his outer armor onto the floor and plops himself onto his makeshift bed. He started to doze off when a soft knock was heard on the other side of his door. He grunted in response and the door shift open to reveal the high priestess of Japan; Tomoyo.

Kurogane turns his head to glare at her for ruining his would-be quiet time. Tomoyo, however just smiled in response. Kurogane's glare softened a bit. "What do you want Tomoyo?" Kurogane asked.

Tomoyo's smile widened. Kurogane had a feeling this might not go well. "Well," Tomoyo started "I just wanted to ask you if---"

"No." Kurogane interrupted.

"You didn't even let me finish."

"Don't have to. You're asking if you want me to some stupid girly game that for some reason no one else will play. Am I right?"

Tomoyo's smile turned into a pout which Kurogane inwardly find slightly adorable.

_Slightly_

"Come on Kurogane. There really is no one to play with. Big sis doing some important matters, Souma's accompanying her, and all the other ninjas and servants avoid me whenever I'm near them."

'_Smart move everyone' _Kurogane thought with a hidden smirk. The smirk quickly turned into a frown when Tomoyo was so close to his face practically begging him to play.

"Pleeaaaaaasssssseeeeee?" Tomoyo pleaded.

Kurogane growled as he put more distance between himself and the Princess. "No. I'm tired and need sleep. Go do something yourself for a change and leave me out of it." Kurogane turned his back to the Princess and started to doze off once more.

Tomoyo gave out an angry huff and proceeded to stand up and stump her way out of Kurogane's room, but not without closing the door first mind you. As she stood on the other side a thought came into her head. She smiled evilly.

_Do something myself huh? Wise words Kurogane. I shall. _

----Tomoyo's bedroom----

"Let's see what can I get to make this work?"

Tomoyo was going through her dresser to find certain objects to put her plan in motion. She just got those items when her bedroom door slide open to reveal Souma; another top ninja in the country.

"Miss Tomoyo, you older sister has requested tha---" Souma stopped herself as she really looked at Tomoyo and what she was doing. "Miss Tomoyo, is that--?" Souma never got to finish her sentence as Tomoyo hastily ran up her and covered her mouth with her hand to silence her.

"I know Souma." Tomoyo said in a whisper. She removed her hand from Souma's mouth and dropped to her knees. "I'm planning on doing something to our dear friend and I would appreciate it if you didn't spread word around the palace for now." Tomoyo may have sounded desperate but her mischievous smile and her eyes that are filled with playing malevolence suggested otherwise.

Souma sighed. "Very well Princess but I will not be a part of this. What happens between now and tomorrow will not be beneficial to myself or anyone."

Tomoyo nodded. "Yes. And don't worry; this is something that I will do with myself, by myself."

Souma nodded with a small smile. "Now then, as I was saying Amaterasu is requesting an audience with you about some important matters regarding the country."

Tomoyo stood up. "Yes, of course. I'll be right there." With that, Souma bowed and left the room. Tomoyo quickly gather her materials and place them into a small box and hidden it in a corner for later. She then straightened up and walk out of the room with a seemingly innocent smile.

---Later that night---

When most of the people had gone to bed to sleep, Tomoyo pretended to sleep until this very moment. Once quiet, she quickly but silently got out of her bed and retrieve her box from the corner. From there, she open her door and tip-toed down the hall to Kurogane's room.

Once there she quietly muttered a spell which will make the person completely unaware of any presence within the room. She then slid into the room and walks towards Kurogane who at this point is sleeping on his back and his arms are on his stomach, leaving his face wide open and vulnerable.

Tomoyo hovered over Kurogane to make sure that her spell is in full-affect. Confirming that it is working, Tomoyo got her box and open it. Inside are brushes, some powder, various colors and a tool that makes straight lines. Tomoyo took one of the brushes and put some powder onto it. She slowly puts the brush just centimeters above Kurogane's face.

She smiled evilly. _We shall see who's girly once the sun rises tomorrow._

The sounds of brushes fell into deaf ears. (A/N: Me-Aw crap. What is she doing? Kurogane-What the hell do you mean 'what is she doing?'!? You're the one writing this! Me- yeah well, details. ^__^)

----Next Morning---

The sun's rays shine through the window of Kurogane's room, shining its light onto the warrior's face; disrupting his sleep. Flicking his eyes open, he notices that it is indeed a new day. Kurogane groaned as he sat up, stretching his arms and back.

"Well, I might as well get something to eat before preparing for another mission." Kurogane changed into his day clothing and slip a pair of sandals onto his feet before walking out of his room and down the hallway. About that time the servants are already up and doing their daily chores. The female servants are standing in a line waiting to greet the ninja.

Once they see his figure walking towards them, they proceeded to bow.

"Good morning Mas---" They stopped in mid sentence as they stood back up to see Kurogane up close. Something was way off. They stared at Kurogane with wide eyes and they quickly covered their mouths to hide the giggles.

Kurogane, confused by their unusual behavior just shrugged his shoulders and continue walking down the hallway.

What he fails to notice was a shadow lurking around the corner with a smile on the person's face.

---Ninja training grounds---

After a hearty breakfast (and some weird stares from the cooks), Kurogane decided to do a bit of training before washing up. He went back to his room (with more weird stares) put on his training gear and went out to the grounds (thus even more stares).

Once there, He started practicing with his sword; the silver dragon. After 20 minutes or so, more ninjas came to the grounds to do some training. However when they took one look at Kurogane, they started to chuckle, then laughed loudly.

That noise made Kurogane's head turn towards their direction to see what was so funny. When he didn't receive an answer, he stomps towards them with a glare that can kill kittens (well no one said that he was a cat-person to begin with.). The ninjas ceased their loud laughter but couldn't hold back their giggles.

Kurogane's glare deepened. "What the hell is so funny that it would make you all giggle like prissy girls!?"

The other ninjas' giggles did not cease. In fact it made them harder to contain. Then one brave soul stepped forward and point to Kurogane's face still giggling softly.

"Well…why…do..you…look…like…one?" The sole nameless ninja said between his giggles. Kurogane raised his right eyebrow in confusion. He runs to a nearby pond to get a good look at him. What he saw rendered him speechless. On his face was a bright white powder with pink dusting on his cheeks, mascara and black eyeliner and to top it off: deep red lipstick.

Kurogane got angrier and angrier the longer he saw his reflection. He clenches his fists and gritted his teeth. And one thing ran through his mind in his moment of embarrassment.

"TOMOYO!"

---Tomoyo's bedroom---

Tomoyo just heard Kurogane's angry cry and whipped out a notebook where she keeps score of who gets the last laugh.

"Let's see," She gets out a feather with an ink tip "That's one more on my side." Tomoyo added a small line to the page. She giggled. "Better luck next time, Kurogane."

---Bathroom---

Kurogane vigorously wash his face to get rid of the atrocious gunk on his face.

_I can't believe she did this to me. Now I have to train twice as hard to forget this._

After the incident (plus harmful but not deadly injuries to the other ninjas), Kurogane made a vow from that moment on to make sure he's always on his toes whenever it involves princess Tomoyo.

_**Moral: Never refuse a request from princess Tomoyo or face the wrath of lipstick and mascara.**_

**END**

**

* * *

**Ok, First time writing Tomoyo and Souma: Let me know if they are OOC

Also let me know if I got Tomoyo's older sister's name right. I heard that it is.

Sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed but you know. __

Ok! so, **please review, suggest anything, and criticize but NO FLAMING!** ^__^

**Also, check out my profile and vote your fave pairing. Before the summer i might do a story on that Pairing. ^__^**


	4. Chapter 4

OK! One-shot up! Wow.. i typed more then 3,000 words for this. Okay, here's the thing. I had plans today but it was cancelled so i did this one shot. Finally finished! the review request still stands **5 or more reviews.**

Please review, suggest anything, and don't flame me.

This part two is for **ATLovesSweetmmmcandy **because she's the only one so far who has suggested anything. Kudos to her! ^__^

Disclaimer: don't own them. yep. shocking right?

* * *

Chapter 4: Fai, Tomoyo, Sakura, Kurogane, and Syaoron = Make up: cross-dressing galore!

----In the Country of Japan----

The four travelers and the white fluff ball, Mokona were suddenly transported to Nihon; Kurogane's home world. Once they arrived, they were escorted by Souma; a top ninja that Kurogane knew so well, to the imperial palace. Once there, they were quickly sent to the royal throne room where Princess Tomoyo was patiently waiting for them.

Upon seeing the high priestess, Kurogane immediately kneeled on one knee while his head was down. The rest of the group quickly followed his example and kneeled as well. Tomoyo giggled.

"Rise, my dear friends. It's so nice to meet you. Welcome to the country of Japan. My name is Tomoyo, the high priestess." Tomoyo introduced herself.

Fai was the first one to stand up. "Well, hello there Ms. Tomoyo. My name is Fai; Fai Fluorite." He smiled for extra measure.

Tomoyo smiled in return. "Please Fai, just call me Tomoyo."

Syaoron and Sakura were the next ones to stand up. Syaoron bowed briefly. "Hello. My name is Syaoron your highness." Then he gestured to the person next to him. "And this is Princess Sakura from Clow country."

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes, that's my name but please call me Sakura."

Tomoyo smiled but nodded.

Then suddenly a flash of white rush past the group and hopped into Tomoyo's hands. "And my name's Mokona Modoki! But you can call me Mokona!" Mokona said with her hands flailing up and down with excitement.

Tomoyo giggled and hugged the little creature. She then looks past Mokona to see that Kurogane has not stood up yet. She placed Mokona gently on the floor. She walks down the stairs and towards the black clothed man. Her smile softened and gently places her hand on his head. Kurogane slowly looks up at her but remains silent. "Welcome home Kurogane."

Kurogane's eyes slightly widened. "Yeah, I'm home." Although there no sign of tears, Tomoyo can clearly see his eyes shine with happiness. (A/N: Me-Aww! Is Kuro-baby going to cry? Kurogane- SHUT UP!)

----In the dining area---

"So you and Fai are dating now?!" Tomoyo exclaimed with happiness.

Kurogane blushed, playing smart and keeping silent. Fai on the other hand is giggling while nodding his head in the excitement.

"Yep! We sure are. Although it was Kuro-kindness who had the courage to confess to me, I was the 'confess-ee' in that situation." Fai explained with a small tint of pink dusting his cheeks.

Tomoyo agreed fully on that. "It seems that that part of Kurogane will never change. He always faces his obstacles face on." Fai nodded happily.

Kurogane growled and slams his hands on the table. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here!"

"Right, right Kurgy. Whatever you say." Fai said in dismissal with a smirk. Tomoyo laughed. Kurogane sulked, unable to win against those two.

Syaoron and Sakura were on the other side of the room eating their meals and talking. They turned their heads at the direction of Kurogane's angry outburst. They smiled and continued their attention to each other.

"It seems that Kurogane has gotten less angry then the first time we all met." Syaoron commented.

Sakuranodded. "I agree. It seems that now he has fallen in love with Fai, everything seems so much happier between them." Sakura looked in Syaoron's deep brown eyes. "It must be nice to fall in love, wouldn't you say Syaoron?"

Syaoron momentarily frown before smiling at the princess. "Yeah, it must be nice." Syaoron agreed.

Sakura caught the look Syaoron gave first and leaned to touch his hand. She quickly kissed him on the cheek. Syaoron's face turned bright red while Sakura giggled. Syaoron smiled. It was one of those moments that'll re-shape their relationship for moments to come.

Just not this moment…..

"Hey Kid!" Kurogane shouted from the other side of the room.

Syaoron turned his head to see his 'father' slightly clenching his teeth and his eyes narrowing in impatience. Syaoron gulped in fear. "Yes Kurogane?"

Kurogane stood up where he sat and walk towards Syaoron and hoist him by the collar. Kurogane then leaned forward until his mouth was close to his ear. "We need to get some training done, I don't know when we'll leave but we have to do something or else be as lazy as the wizard." Kurogane whispered. (Me-Fai's not _that _lazy. Kurogane: __)

Syaoron nodded. Kurogane let go of him and walked towards the door and outside the room. Syaoron followed after but not before bowing and saying his farewells to the group. (Me: 'cause he's so polite like that. Now I'm feeling a bit jealous. Syaoron: O////O)

Tomoyo watched the two warriors leave with a smile. _Now I could talk to Fai and Sakura about my plan. _"Say Fai," Fai turned his head to see Tomoyo's smile turn a bit mischievous. "There is something I want you and Sakura assist me with a certain assignment. Will you be willing to help?"

Fai caught on to the look Tomoyo was giving him and found himself grinning evilly. "Of course your highness. What is this 'special' assignment entailed?"

Tomoyo's smile widened. "You'll know."

Fai nodded, liking the way this conversation is going. "Say Sakura, could you come here for a second? Tomoyo and I had something we need to discuss with you!"

Sakura looked up from her plate to see two people with Cheshire cat-like smiles on their faces and the atmosphere surrounding them spelled misfortune for anyone who came across them. She dropped her utensils in slight worry and fear.

"Oh dear."

----Couple hours later----

Kurogane and Syaoron have finished their training for the day and were starting to come back to the palace. Kurogane was covered in dirt, smudge and some scratches. Syaoron was covered in mud, scratches and a bruise or two. (Me: wow look at the dirty, handsome men. XD)

"Not bad kid, but you need to practice more on the upper body strength when wielding a sword. Otherwise, you'll just go back to old fighting style with your legs."

"Yes Teacher. Thank you very much for taking the time to show me more techniques of the sword."

Kuroganegrunted. They are walking down the hall and into the hot baths to relax themselves. What they failed to notice was four figures watching them from a distance. Three of them had a smirk on their faces while one had a worried look.

As the door to the baths slide closed, the four got out of their hiding place. Fai, Tomoyo, and Mokona, who agreed to join them on their plan, were giggling. Sakura however had a bad feeling about the whole situation.

"So Mokona, do you have the items?" Fai asked while holding her in his arms.

Mokona nodded happily. "Yep! Yuuko sent them to me in Tomoyo's bedroom during dinner. She was so happy when I told her what we are doing."

Sakura who has been silent up to this point, decided to ask the dreaded question. "Um, where did Yuuko get all the materials from?"

Mokona's smile turned slightly mysterious. "It's a secret."

Sakura gulped.

Fai patted Sakura's head in comfort. "Don't you worry about a thing Sakura, what we are doing is just a simple prank, nothing harmful I assure you."

Sakura smiled at what Fai said though she's still a bit uncertain.

Tomoyo put her hands on each of their shoulders. "Now then, we put our plan into phase two. When the two come out of their baths, they will be very thirsty. Fai and Sakura will supply them with drinks but with something else put into them. Mokona, do you have the sleep powder?"

Mokona jumped from Fai's arms and opened her mouth and coughed up two steel-colored packets that are no bigger than a chap stick. Sakura caught them with her hands. She looked at them questionably but kept quiet.

"Ok then, we now have the sleep packets. You two have to make sure they are administered into their drinks before they notice." Tomoyo instructed.

Fai and Mokona nodded with a 'Yes ma'am!' while Sakura just look at the packets.

_I hope Syaoronwill forgive me. Though with Kurogane it might be a different story._

---One hour later in Fai's and Kurogane's Temporary bedroom---

Fai arrived into the room with a cup filled with unsweetened green tea in his hands. He placed the cup next to their bed. He looked left and right, took the packet from his shirt and opened it. He poured the substance into the tea. Then with his finger he stirs the tea to make sure it doesn't look different from the liquid.

He shakes his finger to get rid of excess liquid and lay down on his bed just waiting for his boyfriend to return.

_Well, I had done my part. I sure hope that Sakura is playing her part._

Just as he finished his thought, Kurogane stepped into the room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Fai blushed at his boyfriend's marbled body. Kurogane caught his staring and smirked.

"See what you like Wizard?"

Fai smiled at his teasing. Two could play that game. "Nope. I've seen better."

"WHAT?!"

Fai laughed and shook his head. "Just kidding Kurgs. Really, you have to lighten up and relax a bit."

Kurogane humped at Fai's words. "I don't need hear those words coming from a mage who's lazier then anyone in this whole country." (Me: Fai's not LAZY! Kurogane: *puts hands over ears to block out noise*)

"Right, right. Oh Kuro-love!" Fai said catching Kurogane's attention. "I got you some green tea. You must be _really thirsty_." Kurogane looked down at the cup and picked it up. He sniffed the contents and places his lips on the top.

Fai slightly leaned forward, waiting for him to drink. Suddenly Kurogane removed the cup from his lips and at short length. He looked at Fai with narrowing eyes.

"Mage."

Fai became a bit scared. "Yes?"

Kurogane looked at the drink and back at Fai. "This isn't sweetened right?"

Fai resisted the urge to facepalm.

_Of all the things to ask._

"No Kuro-loo, it's not sweetened. In fact the chef made it special for you. Since they knew your preferences."

Kurogane nodded. He placed the cup back unto his lips and drank the entire cup of tea. He wiped his mouth with his hand. "Well, that's one thing not contaminated by your need of sweets."

Fai chuckled softly.

Kurogane then placed the cup on the floor and sat down next to Fai on their bed. He laced his hand with Fai's and kissed him on the forehead. Fai sighed happily at the kind gesture. Then Kurogane then lowered his head and placed his lips unto Fai's. Fai opened his mouth allowing Kurogane entry. Kurogane accepted and thrust his tongue into Fai's mouth. Fai lightly moaned while deepening the kiss.

Kurogane just started to un-button Fai's shirt when he felt a bit dizzy. He pushed off Fai a bit, separating them from their kiss to get a good look at his boyfriend. His head started to sway while his vision slowly becomes rippled and distorted. His image of Fai slowly looks more and more like something from the MTV shows from the 80's.

"KuRoGaNe." Fai's voice echoed in his ear, sounding more like a gong being hit. "ArE yOu OkAy?" Fai's hand waved in front of Kurogane's face before Kurogane's eyes closed and his body plopped on the bed. Fai retracted his hand with a smile. "Hmm. Guess Kuro-luscious was just a bit sleepy."

Fai stood up and buttoned his shirt. He then heard a soft 'thump!' from down the hall and a small scream that sounded a bit like 'Syaoron!' He walks toward the door and peek into the hallway to see Tomoyo at the end with a box in her hands and a smile on her face. Fai gave her the thumbs up.

Tomoyo walked into the room and told Fai what to do. Fai smiled and followed her every order.

Throughout the night, sounds of ruffles, brushes and patters are softened by the crickets playing their song in the moonlight.

(Kurogane: You really hate me don't you? Me: Hate's a strong word, Kurogane. I would prefer 'twisted likenesses' in the vocabulary. Kurogane: I'm surrounded by mental freaks. Me: and that's why you're dating Fai right?)

---Following Morning----

Sunlight shines through the window, with birds chirping and the wind slightly blowing in the wind. Inside a certain room, a figure is slowly opening his eyes from the sunlight outside. Groaning, he sat up and stretched his arms. He looked at the other side of the bed to see his boyfri—

Wait….

That's not Fai. It's Syaoron and there's something wrong here. Syaoron is wearing a forest green dress with a small tiara on his head and equally green high-heels. However, that's not the only thing that's different about him. Syaoron is wearing green eyeliner with a peach blush on his cheeks along with dark green lipstick.

Kurogane stared at his student with shock and slight disgust. Being gay for Fai Is one thing but this is going too far. He stood up but as he got up he felt wobbly at the bottom of his feet and felt something tightly wrapped around his body. He ran as fast as he could to the mirror at the other side of the room. He took a good look at himself and was surprised to see what he saw.

He is wearing a dark red dress with black ruffles and black high-heel shoes. He's also wearing black eye-shadow with eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick.

He stared at himself with growing rage. His teeth clutching in frustration and his eyes glow in hate (not actual hate, mind you.). He opened his mouth and screamed out in complete anger.

"TOMOYO!"

---Tomoyo's bedroom---

Tomoyo, Fai, Sakura and Mokona all heard Kurogane's frightful cry. Tomoyo, Fai and Mokona laughed loudly while Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

_Oh Syaoron._

----Hours Later----

Kurogane and Syaoron are washing their faces in the main bathroom. Their 'dresses' are discarded on the floor and pieces of paper smudged with black and green are scattered on the counter. Kurogane was beyond pissed. Syaoron is embarrassed but nowhere near as angry as his 'father' and 'teacher'.

"I can't believe this happen _again_!"

"You mean this happened to you before?"

"Damn right kid! I bet you anything that princess had the wizard, your girlfriend and that pork bun to help her out with this."

Syaoron blushed at the mentioning of the word 'girlfriend' but remained silent.

Kurogane placed another rag on the counter before sighing in defeat. "It just goes to show you, when it comes to women, you can't win."

Syaoron nodded but was slightly confused look on his face. "But Fai's a guy."

Kurogane looked at Syaoron with narrowed eyes. "I know that! But either way you can't win against them!"

Syaoron held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay! Sorry about that."

Kurogane sighed in irritation as he placed his hand on Syaoron's head and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, I know. Don't fret over it kid. There's nothing to apologize."

Syaoron nodded. "Well we might as well get change and meet with everyone else for dinner."

Kurogane grunted in agreement. Syaoron picked up his dress and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Kurogane with his thoughts. Kurogane looked at his reflection in the mirror. He figured that he shouldn't get mad over something like this. "Besides, I'm just glad the witch didn't see this."

He picked up his dress and walked out of the bathroom with a slight smile on his face.

---Yuuko's shop---

A scream emitted from the building as Maru, Moro and the Black Mokona laughed loudly at what they've just seen.

"Yuuko! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Yuuko looked up from where she was sitting to see Watanuki, her man slave-I mean part timer-, look at a stack of pictures received just a couple hours ago. She calmly drink her cup of sake and gave Watanuki the most casual smile that he has ever seen on the witch.

"Why my dear boy. They're just pictures sent from the white Mokona in Nihon, Japan. Fai thought that it be best to give me something during their trips and I whole-heartedly agree to the proposal."

"That doesn't explain why Kurogane and Syaoron are in a dress!" Watanuki retorted as he pointed to one of the pictures that shows Kurogane and Syaoron sleeping with the dresses and makeup put on by the princess herself; Tomoyo.

"Oh that," Yuuko responded with a sly tone "That's just punishment from whatever Tomoyo saw fit."

Watanuki stared at her with fear and astonishment. "Wha--?"

Yuuko stood up and looked straight at Watanuki with an evil smile on her face. "You should never underestimate women and what they are capable of doing. Or else you'll be the one facing the consequences."

Watanuki gulped. _I'm so screwed!_

Yuuko then smiled and patted his cheek. She then walks out the room and into hallway while laughing manically. Watanuki watch her retreating figure with new found fear and respect.

_Note to self: never mess with Yuuko or any other girl unless you want to be in a dress and humiliated by basically everyone around me. I'm sure if I'm in a dress, Doumeki would never let me live it down; the jerk. _He looked at the pictures with pity but then a thought came into his head.

_Well, it's not like they'll see this anytime soon. I might as well borrow it and enjoy it while it lasts._

Watanuki looked left and right. He silently slips the picturesinto his backpack. He then walks out of the room and out of the shop. He stares at the moon with a smile on his face and breathed in the nightly air. He then smiled when he sees his boyfriend Doumeki down the road.

"Hey Jerk! You'll never believe what happened today!"

**END**

**

* * *

**Please review. I'm up for what you have to say. **Please suggest anything! i'm up for the challenge! ^__^**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay next one-shot up! Okay i thnk i had too much fun writing this. and well, this is what happens when you let your gutter miond wonder to far. XD

This particular oneshot is on the borderline of T and M at some point. ( maybe because of kissing and groping, Yaoi pairing) so just a warning for all readers and reviewers. and also bits of AU stuff i guess

This oneshot is for **ATLovesSweetmmmCandy **who warped my already twisted mind further and **KEIAKIO** who's pretty much in the same position as i am with writing stories and all. ^__^ Kudos!

Disclaimer: Nope, if i did own them i wouldn't even writing this here now would i? ^__^

* * *

Chapter 5: Fai and Kurogane- Gender Bender; what the hell?

Fai looked himself in the mirror of his and Kurogane's temporary bedroom in a new world. He figured this would happen. After all, he did found out the hard way.

----Few Hours Ago----

When they first arrive here, they were bombarded with people asking him, Kurogane and Syaoron about taking some pills.

Why would they? Who can tell? Eventually Kurogane drew his sword and starting to swing it around, scaring both adult and child alike. It took all of Syaoron's will power to calm him down and put away his sword.

(A/N: Me- having someone younger than you to calm you down must be really embarrassing, isn't it Kurogane? *evil smirk* Kurogane: *Fumes in irritation*)

After that incident, Fai went to Sakura and Mokona to see if they were ok. Sakura nodded, Fai asked if those people ask about the pills to her. She shook her head saying that they didn't. Fai was confused, wondering why they didn't ask Sakura about the pills. Shortly after that He gave up; figuring it had something to do with her age and innocence.

After settling in a short-term house, Kurogane took the kids and Mokona somewhere to get some food. Fai stayed behind to clean up the place. While he was dusting the counter in the bedroom, his left foot accidently hit the counter and as it was shaking, Fai heard a soft rattle inside one of the drawers.

Confused, Fai opened the top draw and looked inside. There was a small sandwich bag filled with bleach-white pills. Fai reached in and holds the bag very close to his face. He smirked, thinking they were Kurogane's Viagra to help him with all their love-making in every world.

That's where Fai's curiosity took a left turn into jackass lane.

(A/N: me- wait. You use Viagra!? Kurogane-HELL NO! I don't need that crap! Besides I'm plenty huge down the- * stops himself and blushes* me- *blushes* Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen.)

Fai opens the bag and takes out one of the pills. He looks left and right to see if anyone's watching. Satisfied, Fai popped the pill into his mouth and swallows it. Fai stood still for a few moments to see if anything would happen.

Nothing happened.

Momentarily frowning, Fai places the bag back into the drawer and closes it. Putting on a fake smile he started walking towards the door. He reaches for the door knob only to just slightly brushing the surface when his head started to hurt. Grabbing his head with both hands, his body started to move backwards in a swaggering motion.

Pain became too much for Fai as he tried to fight it. His eyes rolls back of his head as his body took a drop to the floor. He passed out.

(A/N: Me- I'm sorry Fai! I would never do that to you of all people! Maybe Kurogane though. Kurogane- WHAT?! Fai: *Smiles innocently*)

---Minutes later---

Fai's eyes started to flicker open as his consciousness started to come back. He let his eyes wander around. He slowly realizes that he's on the floor in the bedroom. He slowly gets up. He rubs head, he realized something was off. He looks down.

What he saw shocked him beyond a point that even Kurogane liking pink, stuffed animals, and rainbows wouldn't shock him.

He ran to the mirror near the window to get a good look at him. His eyes widened in surprise.

One thing passes through his head as he sees his problem getting worse and worse by the second.

"Oh, My"

---Back to the point---

Fai couldn't believe what he saw. Now he knows what the pills really are. Oh Well. At least he was alone in the house and no one will see him like this.

----Front Door/Living room----

Kurogane unlocks and opens the door letting him in. His arms are filled with groceries that he could carry. He left Syaoron, Sakura and Mokona walk around the town to see if they can get any info on the feather. He told to go but not to wonder off very far.

Walking inside the house he goes to the kitchen and drops the bags onto the counter. He stretches his arms and back before looking around the house.

'_Damn, where is that idiot? Probably sleeping or something. I should wake him up my way.'_

"Hey Mage! Get your scrawny ass down here and help me with the bags!" Kurogane shouted

----Bedroom----

Fai gasped. Oh no. Kurogane's home. But it seems that he's alone. Fai's face slowly had an evil smile on his face.

'_Since Kuro-love is alone, I might as well take advantage of the situation' _

"I'm having a bit of trouble with the curtains! Could you be a good daddy and help me?" Fai shouted trying to hold his giggles by biting his lower lip.

---Kitchen---

Kurogane could not believe what he just heard. He growled as he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Fine! But if you get tangled by them, I'm not helping!" Kurogane responded.

---Bedroom---

Fai could just hear those thundering footsteps coming closer to the bedroom. He giggled quietly as he just stood where he is and smile.

'_Just smile and look pretty'_

---Back to Kurogane---

Kurogane got to the top of the stairs and stomp his way to the bedroom. He grabs the door knob and slams the door wide open.

"Okay Mage! What the hell is wrong wi-" Kurogane stopped himself as he really looks at Fai.

Fai in all that is glorious and right looks different.

No, scratch that. He looks downright odd.

If anyone would tell Kurogane that Fai looks a lot like a woman then it would be an understatement of what he's looking at now.

Fai's hair has grown a bit, just barely touching his shoulders. His straight thin waist now has curves which made the jeans reveal the thighs a little more than necessary. (Gutter mind, people) His eyes are slightly bigger with a lighter shade of blue. And to top it all off, Fai's flat chest has expanded to a d-cup size breasts.

Kurogane couldn't stop staring and couldn't fight the blush on his face either. However, in his head, it was the opposite.

'_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? THE MAGE IS A GIRL! But he does look very sexy-WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?! THIS IS NOT THE FREAKING TIME TO BE SAYING THAT!"_

While Kurogane's mind was still on the fritz, Fai took the opportunity to walk forward towards him.

Kurogane backed up away from Fai, trying to calm down in his mind and trying to figure out what the hell is going on. He felt his back hit the wall. Crap, now there's no escape.

Fai continued to walk towards him until his breasts were just centimeters from Kurogane's chest.

Kurogane's blush deepened ten more shades of red.

Fai looked at Kurogane innocently. "What's wrong Kuro-lust? Don't you like what you see?"

"…" Kurogane couldn't formulate a sentence. All he could do was open and close his mouth repeatedly.

Fai then took both of Kurogane's hands and pressed them onto his chest. "Don't you want to feel them? They're very soft and warm."

(A/N: me-O////O * nosebleeds*Kurogane-O/////O Fai-XD)

Kurogane's mind went into shut down. Without thinking he closes his hands around them and feels them. His mind started to reboot.

'_The-they are soft. And warm too. Not to mention a bit squishy. Hnn. So that's what they feel like.'_

Kurogane stared and continued to grope Fai's chest. It wasn't until Fai's soft moan snapped Kurogane out of his blank moment. He looks up at Fai to see his cheeks dusted with pink and his lighter eyes shine with want and desire.

Kurogane slightly gives in and kisses Fai lightly on the lips. Fai returns the kiss. He opens his mouth to let Kurogane gain entrance. He accepts and slips his tongue into Fai's mouth. Fai moans lightly as their tongues danced inside their mouths.

Fai started to tug Kurogane's shirt, silently asking him to discard it. But it was that moment that Kurogane stops their kiss and gently pushes Fai off him. Fai looks up at him; confused on why he stopped.

"Fai, why are you doing this?" Kurogane asked. He didn't seem angry or upset but he wanted some answers first.

Fai looks down and his feet (that is if he could see past those melons XD) and fiddles his fingers together. "Well, at first I wanted to play around with you. Or maybe get a laugh or two." He looks up at Kurogane to see any anger. There wasn't. Fai then looked back down. "But then I started to wonder something. Kuro-sama, do you love as a man? Or would you rather me be a girl?"

Kurogane's eyes widened at what Fai just said. Does he really think that he would love Fai more as a woman then a man?

'_Ridiculous.'_

Kurogane places his fingers on Fai's chin and lifts it up so Fai could see him eye-to-eye.

"Listen to me and listen to me good mage." Kurogane softly commanded. "When are you going to get through your thick head that I love you?" Fai's eyes widened. Kurogane's cheeks started to have a bit pink dusted on them. "It doesn't freaking matter whether you are a guy or a girl. That fact is that Fai that I fell for you, not the Fai the guy, not Fai the girl, but you." Kurogane places a chaste kiss on Fai's lips. "Besides, only you would make me say embarrassing things like this."

Fai's eyes glistened with tears as a real smile spreads across his face. "Kuro-daddy is a hopeless romantic."

Kurogane clench his teeth tightly but holds back any retort that was stuck in his throat. Fai hugged him tightly. Kurogane sighs, and reluctantly hugs back. They enjoy their moment of peace together as a couple; with Fai's head on Kurogane's chest and Kurogane's hands on Fai's back and head.

The moment would've lasted longer if not for the cutesy voice that pierced into the room.

"Aww! Look at mommy and daddy hugging each other! Don't they look so cute?"

Kurogane and Fai separated from their hug to see Syaoron, Sakura and Mokona standing in the doorway.

Sakura giggled, Syaoron was blushing but smiling as well. As for Mokona….

She was giggling loudly while holding a certain object in her tiny hands.

Fai and Kurogane's eyes widened at the object.

'_Is that a camera?'_ They both thought in unison.

Mokona laughed. "Wait till Yuuko sees this."

This prompted Kurogane to chase down Mokona around the house while the rest of the group sweat dropped at the comical play that is the most common thing to see.

Fai shakes his head with a smile. "Well that's one thing about Kuro-doggy that'll never change."

The two teenagers nodded with a smile. Sakura smiled at her 'mother'. "You know Fai; you make a very pretty girl."

Fai blushed but laughed at the complement. "Aww! That's so sweet of you so say Sakura!"

Syaoron nodded, agreeing to both the compliment and Fai's response. "Besides, the princess and I found some info on both the feather and those pills you must've taken earlier."

Fai looks at Syaoron incredulously. "Really?"

Syaoron nodded.

Suddenly, bright glow of light illuminated from Fai's body and a bright shine bursts from him. Syaoron had to cover his and Sakura's eyes from the intensity of the light. As quickly as it came, it vanished. Sakura and Syaoron opened their eyes to Fai who's back to his male gender; slim hips and all.

Fai took a good look at himself and spun around once just in case. He smiled. "I guess the pill didn't last as long as I thought."

Sakura giggled a bit while Syaoron sighed happily.

----Dinnertime---

After a while Kurogane failed to capture Mokona, he went to the bedroom to find out that Fai's changed back. Needless to say, he's relieved that the whole situation resolved itself.

A couple hours later, Fai and Sakura cooked a wonderful meal for their 'family'. In the discussion, it was clear that they will be looking for the feather soon. Syaoron also noted that he and Sakura found out the reason on those pills. After explaining, Kurogane was rubbing his head in frustration.

"So let me get this straight," Kurogane started. "Those pills can turn a man into a woman if two guys wanted to have kids together."

Syaoron nodded. "Yes. It seems that same-sex couples are common in this world. However their technology is in a bit of a stand-still. The pill Fai took only lasted a short time meaning that it was just a test pill."

"So you're saying that I could get pregnant with Kuro-love if I was a woman longer?" Fai asked. Kurogane glared at the nickname but kept silent.

"It is possible." Syaoron responded. "Although I didn't ask any further on the subject. Sakura's feather comes first; always."

Sakura blushed at Syaoron's determination while Fai smiled and Kurogane smirked.

"Right, so now that that's done and over with, I'm going to get some sleep." Kurogane stated, rubbing his head in defeat. "Too much has happened today already." With that, Kurogane left the room.

Fai shortly afterwards stood up as well. "Kurogane's right. You three get some sleep too. Goodnight." Fai walked out of the room.

"Goodnight." Syaoron said to Fai's retreating form. Syaoron smiled but frown as a thought came into his head. "Say Mokona, what are you to do with those pictures?"

Mokona laughed as a mysterious smile was on her face. "It's a secret."

Syaoron and Sakura blushed and gulped in worry.

"Oh Boy."

----Yuuko's Shop----

"OK! THIS HAS GOT TO STOP!" shouted Watanuki.

Yuuko was drinking her cup of sake when Watanuki bursts open the doors into the room with Doumeki in tow.

Yuuko calmly looks up at Watanuki with a knowing smile. "What's got to stop?" She innocently questioned.

Watanuki was about to go on another ranting rage when Doumeki covers his mouth and holds him back with one arm wrapped around his waist. (Which made Watanuki blush; of course.)

"The pictures." Doumeki bluntly said.

"Ah those." Yuuko suddenly 'remembers'. "Yes, those were from the white Mokona in a world where it's almost possible for two guys to have a child together."

Watanuki stops his trashing and looks at Yuuko questionably. Doumeki uncovers Watanuki's mouth and releases him from his hold.

"Almost?" Watanuki questioned

"Yes, it seems that no matter how advance their medicines are the miracle of special birth is short lived." Yuuko responded.

Watanuki looked at the floor in pity; feeling bad for the other couple. Doumeki looked at his boyfriend with a tinge of sympathy thinking the same thing. However that was short lived as a thought came to Watanuki's head.

"BUT WHAT DOES HAVE TO DO WITH FAI AND KUROGANE MAKING OUT IN THESE PICTURES!?" Watanuki shouted. Doumeki plugged his ears to save his hearing from his boyfriend's shrieking.

"Well I always wanted to see the ninja and the wizard together and now I have proof!" Yuuko happily exclaimed.

Maru and Moro walked into the room dancing and holding hands.

"Yaoi goodness! Yaoi goodness!"

Watanuki groaned in irritation. Then he looked at Doumeki who has a weird look on his face.

"What!?" Watanuki demanded

Doumeki looks at him straight into his eyes and said…

"You want kids don't you?"

Watanuki blushed heavily and stuttered.

"NO WAY! WHAT THE HECK GAVE YOU THAT IDEA!?"

Yuuko and child servants laughed loudly into the night.

**END**

**

* * *

Please review, suggest anything and vote for fave pairing on profile! ^__^**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay another up. I had a cold this weekend so it was really rough to finish this. but i made it!

Side note- is it weird to have a dream of young Kurogane and have his phone number on my cell phone too? Please tell me! my anime dreams are going crazy!

This is for **ATLovesSweetmmmCandy. **Kudos to you girl! three cheers to twisted minds. XD

Disclaimer: i don't own them at all! shocking!!! XD

* * *

Chapter 6: Kurogane, Syaoron and Mokona= Gender bender 2-- Ah, hell no!

---Yuuko's Shop: Nighttime---

Watanuki was walking around the warehouse looking for something that Yuuko so 'elegantly' ordered him to find.

No, it's not alcohol but he figures she'll ask for that too.

While picking up a random bottle of liquor from Europe or something, something shiny caught his eye. Putting down the bottle he walks towards one of the shelves and saw the most beautiful bottle he has ever seen. It was a magenta-purple like bottle with an ordinary cork on top; sealing the bottle. Inside was a bright pink liquid. Its aura was shining outside the bottle.

Watanuki picks up the bottle slowly and holds it in his hands. He was so mesmerized that he was cut off guard by a voice that was oh-so familiar to him.

"Hey."

"AHHH!" Watanuki screams at the top of his lungs; accidentally throwing up the bottle in the air in the process. He frantically waves his arms around trying to catch it. After a couple of minutes of arm flailing, Watanuki finally catches the object and sighs in relief. However the relief was short lived as He glared up at the person who caused this in the first place.

"Doumeki." He seethed darkly.

The person in question just raises his left eyebrow. "What?"

Watanuki groans in frustration as he walks to the brandy, picks it up and walks out of the warehouse with Doumeki silently following him.

Walking to one of the rooms, Watanuki opens its doors. Inside the room, there was the witch, Yuuko and the black Mokona who is drinking no doubt another glass of sake.

(A/N: me-Watanuki just how much alcohol can the witch consume? Watanuki- enough to kill a person's liver over and over and over again. *sulks* me-*pats him on the back*)

Yuuko looks up to see the boy duo with one of them with the items she requested.

"Ah, I see you got the item Watanuki." Yuuko said with a sneaky smile on her face.

Watanuki grumbled. He walks towards the witch and places the bottle and the brandy on the floor; near the black Mokona.

"Here, there's the item you wanted plus the alcohol-which I knew you would want anyway-." Watanuki said with a disapproving look on his face.

Everyone in the room caught the look. Yuuko smirked. "Why my dear boy what's with the nasty look I'm getting?"

Watanuki's eyes narrowed. "You know why. I'm betting anything that bottle will be a plot devise for something devious."

(A/N: Me= di-did he just crack the fourth wall in this fic?" Everyone- "Yeah!")

Yuuko gives him a rewarding smile. "Very good Watanuki. You're catching on quicker than I thought. Rest assured it won't be anything life-threatening; just a simple thank you gift for all the pictures the white Mokona sent us."

Watanuki's eyes widened as the unwanted images came back into his head. Oh how he hated the witch's mind and how he hated his for wondering where no mere mortal should even go. It wasn't until Doumeki smacks him upside the head that he was pulled back into reality.

Watanuki shouted in pain and glares at his boyfriend (yes I said boyfriend, I support this pairing! :D) while rubbing his head. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME, JERK!"

Doumeki kept his face expressionless. "Well you were drifting off into imagination land. Moron."

Watanuki growled. His attention was brought back to Yuuko, who is drowning the bottle he just brought and the small glowing bottle that's right next to the black Mokona. "Look whatever you're going to do with that bottle, leave me out of it!" And with that he walks out of room and down the hallway.

Doumeki looked at where his boyfriend was standing and turns his attention to the witch and the black Mokona. "I'm guessing he won't want any pictures this time either."

That prompted Watanuki to run back and shout his boyfriend. "I DON'T NEED YOU TO VOICE MY OPINIONS DOUMEKI! I CAN DO THAT MYSELF!" Doumeki just stands there and holds his hands over his ears to block the shouting. Watanuki once again walks out of the room and down the hallway. Doumeki just shrugs and follows him.

Yuuko smiled an amusing smile. "They seem more entertaining now they are together. Isn't that right, Mokona?"

The black Mokona nodded happily while getting a pad of paper and a pencil that Watanuki left behind a while ago. Handling the materials to Yuuko, the black Mokona went back to drinking another glass of Sake.

Taking the pad and pencil, she takes a piece of paper from the pad and writes a note which contains information and a warning. After that, she folds the paper in half and places it right next to the bottle. She nods to Mokona who understood her silent request. The black Mokona opens his mouth and swallows the paper and bottle.

Yuuko smiles a mysterious smile.

_This will be interesting, it always is._

(A/N: me- so I'm guessing that anything Yuuko does always equals bad right? Watanuki: *sunned by my obvious comment* me- what? Just a statement that's all. ^__^)

---To our Heroic travelers---

The group has already landed to another world. Upon arrival they were surrounded by an angry mob, not because they are from another world.

Oh no, it was that they thought the men in the group were going to do something to Sakura.

Kurogane was so pissed off that he became his own angry mob and drove the people out of town instead. It took hours to both calm down Kurogane and convince the townspeople to come back.

(A/N: me- Seriously, what is wrong with you? Kurogane- *growls in frustration*)

After the incident, the townspeople lend them a home to stay and some money for necessities. After settling in Fai and Sakura went into town to find some information about the feather and buy some food. Left behind at the house, Syaoron is taking a little nap in his bedroom, Kurogane is outside practicing with his sword and the white Mokona in the kitchen eating some of the sweets the townspeople gave them as an apology.

It was in that exact moment that Mokona's mouth opened and two items appear on the counter which was a piece of paper and a small bottle that's shining inside and out.

"Oooh! It must be from Yuuko." Mokona happily stated. She took the paper that was lying next to a bottle and opens it to read what's inside.

_Hello my dear Mokona,_

_I trust everything is going well for you and the travelers. Anyway I have sent you a bottle that has magnificent magical properties. What I want you to do is administer this substance to our favorite ninja. Once that is done, I will require proof of said assignment. Hope for the best and I wish you and the travelers the rest of a happy journey._

_-Yuuko (with a butterfly next to the name)_

Mokona took a look at the bottle and back at the paper with a mischievous smile. "Well, if Yuuko wants me to do it then I'll do it." Mokona hopped down the counter and to the fridge. She opens the fridge and takes out a bottle of water. She closes the fridge and hops back onto the counter. She opens the bottle of water and drinks half of it.

Then taking the glowing bottle, she pops the cork and pours the substance into the bottle. Afterwards she hops to the sink with the bottle and refills almost all the water she drank. She hops back to the counter and screws the top of the bottle close. She shakes the bottle vigorously to clean out the color of the substance. She then places the bottle down and smiles evilly.

"Kuro-puu will love this."

----Several Minutes later---

Kurogane came into the house, all sweaty from all the hard training with his sword. He walks to the kitchen to get something to drink. He looks around to find that Mokona is nowhere to be found. However Kurogane shrugged.

"Well, it's better to be alone then that white pork bun being on my nerves. I feel less irritated already."

Then something on the counter catches his eye. He looks and sees a water bottle sitting there. It looks like it has been sitting there for a while. Kurogane looks left and right to make sure on one's looking. Then he takes the bottle, opens it and drinks the whole content. Sighing in relief, he wipes his mouth with his hand and places the bottle back on the counter.

He yawns unexpectedly. He shrugs, thinking that maybe a nap would be nice. So he walks out of the kitchen and down the hallway to one of the rooms. What he failed to notice that Mokona was watching him behind the fridge.

She giggles. "Let the fun begin."

---Syaoron's temporary bedroom: a few hours later---

"Mmm…Princess Sakura."

(A/N: me –no it's not what you think. Get your minds out of the gutter XD Syaoron-O////O)

Syaoron is enjoying a dream that was about Sakura before the whole memory-loss situation. It's about a memory when she and Syaoron playing a game that he later found out; called soccer.

In the dream, Syaoron was scoring a winning goal and Sakura was laughing and cheering him from the side lines (she was out a while ago.) She runs to him and gives him a big hug. Syaoron blushes but smiles when Sakura beamed at him. Then without warning Sakura puckered her lips and starts to lean forward. Syaoron follows suit.

He was so excited to have his first kiss with the girl he loves. He leans forward with puckered lips and…

"AHHH! THE HELL IS THIS!?"

A lot of things happened in the next few seconds. Syaoron's eyes snapped open; he rolled on the bed and hit the floor faster than you can say 'inevitable'. (Which is hard to pronounce for some people. ^__^)

Syaoron lift himself from the floor and ran out the room. He whips his head left and right to find out where the noise came from.

"THIS CAN'T BE FREAKING HAPPENING TO ME!"

Syaoron's head turn its direction to down the hall. It seems the shouting came from Kurogane's bedroom. Syaoron ran towards the room.

"_Oh boy, what if Kurogane got hurt or even worse. I've got to help him!"_

As Syaoron got two feet from the room, the door unexpectedly opened and a figure came out of doorway. Syaoron was in a panic that he didn't see the person and accidently bumped into their breasts.

Wait. Breasts?

Syaoron stared into what he thought he wouldn't see for at least a few more years. His face turned into a bright red tomato. He knew that he had to do something but he just can't move. If it wasn't for the voice that came with those melons, Syaoron's head would've exploded.

"Are you going to stare at them more or take a picture? It'll last longer."

Syaoron's eyes travels up to see the face of the chest he bumped into.

Oh my god.

"Ahh!" Syaoron jumps two feet into the air before hitting the floor on his behind. He was shocked-no scratch that- downright freaked out.

He looks up and saw what could be debatable to most people. Before him stood, a woman who is taller than any other woman he's encountered. She has short but silky black hair that is past down the ears but barely touching the shoulders, curves that shows just a little on the waist line. She also has slightly larger eyes that have the brightest red imaginable. And to top it all off, a d+ size cup breasts.

As unbelievable as this woman looks, Syaoron has a feeling that this woman is not a woman.

"K-k-kurogane?" Syaoron dares to ask.

The red eyes narrowed. "Of course it's me kid! Who else!?"

Syaoron shook his head as the blush on his face came back. "Well, it's just that, um, well, that, uh…" Syaoron tried to explain but every time he tries to, his eyes wonder back to the chest.

Kurogane was less then amused. "Kid! Stop staring at my chest and spit it out already!"

Syaoron closes his eyes and tries to explain but was cut off by a small, cutesy voice.

"Syaoron's trying to say that you're really pretty as a girl!"

Two heads turn to the source of the voice to see Mokona; smiling giddily and was holding something compact in her tiny hands.

"_Is that a video camera?"_ they both thought in unison.

(A/N: me- ha! You all thought it was a photo camera again didn't you? XD)

Mokona giggled as she waves the camera around. "Looks like I got something for Yuuko once again!"

Kurogane clenches his teeth and he took a step forward. "Pork bun."

Mokona and Syaoron saw the evil, dark look that on his (or in this case her) face.

"When I get you, you will be DEAD!" Kurogane started to run towards the white fluff ball. Mokona laughed and started hopping away. However before Kurogane can take another step, he messes his footing and tripped on poor Syaoron, who didn't even bother to stand up.

*BAM*

Groaning Syaoron opens his eyes to see Kurogane lying on top of him. But what shocked the both of them was that Syaoron tried to use his hands to cushion Kurogane when he fell. But what he didn't intend to was that his hands grabbed his chest. Eyes widening his hands were touching Kurogane's breasts.

(A/N: me-that's got to be the most awkward moment in Syaoron's life ever! XD)

Without even thinking, Syaoron's hands started to close around them and squeezed them around a bit. His face blushes a deep red.

'_I can't believe what I'm doing! This is Kurogane! But they're so soft and a bit mushy. Wow so that's what they feel like.'_

"K-k-k-Kid!"

Syaoron snapped out of his knowledgeable moment to see Kurogane and his face dusted a light pink. And yes, Syaoron's hands are still there.

"Y-yes?" Syaoron asked. His nose started to bleed. (He's innocent, you all should know that.)

Kurogane slowly stands up and takes Syaoron by the collar and hoisted him up. Syaoron gulped in fear. Kurogane lifts him up close to his face. He stares at him with unknown look on his face. Syaoron was confused but still scared as hell.

"You never saw anything. You never did anything, and never speak of this ever again." Kurogane muttered darkly but loudly enough so Syaoron could get the message.

Syaoron nodded hastily. "Yes, sir"

Kurogane sighs and puts down Syaoron on his feet. Syaoron, who is very ashamed at the moment, is rubbing his left arm in embarrassment while forgetting his nose left some blood on his upper lip.

Kurogane was looking at a distance, with a calculating look on his face. Suddenly a light bulb was lit inside his head. He smiled evilly.

"Hey Kid."

Syaoron looks up. "Yes sir?"

Kurogane smirked. "I got a plan. We will get back at the fur ball. Want to help?"

Syaoron thought about proposal for a bit. On one hand something bad can happen to Mokona and will probably get punished by witch. On the other hand, he wanted to do something rebellious once in a while. (Just because he's innocent doesn't mean he's a saint. The boy's gotta snap sometime. He might as well go something bad anyway. XD)

Syaoron looks up at Kurogane and nodded. "Yes, I'll help you sir."

Kurogane's smirk widened. "Good." He leans forward to Syaoron's ear and covers its side with his hand. "Now here's the plan."

Kurogane whispered into his ear as Syaoron's eyes widened and his mouth forms a small smile. The plan doesn't sound like it would be too far.

But that doesn't mean it won't be as much fun.

----Several minutes later----

"Here you go Yuuko! Pictures and a video recording ready to go!"

After getting the evidence that Yuuko needed, she contacted her via visual beam. Mokona swallows the video camera and was transported to Yuuko directly. Yuuko receive the item with a sly smile.

"Very good Mokona. I'm glad it went well. I assume you had fun as well?"

Mokona nodded happily. "Yup! You should've seen Kuro-poo's face! It was hilarious! But Poor Syaoron got mixed into this."

Yuuko nodded calmly. "Yes it's quite sad that the poor boy was in the mist of our prank but it's all the better now that we got the proof nonetheless."

Mokona was about to add to the comment when a scream pierce the room. Mokona gasps. "I got to go! Someone might need help!" Mokona cut off the transmission before Yuuko can even get a word in edge wise.

Mokona hastily hops down the hallway. She stops a few feet away to see Syaoron on his knees crying with his hands covering his eyes.

Mokona hops slowly next to him. "Syaoron, what's wrong?"

Syaoron didn't move from his position but let go of his left hand and pointed at what is in front of him. Mokona leaned forward and screams.

In front of them was Kurogane. However the Kurogane they know wouldn't be like this. Not in a million years. Kurogane was still a woman. But something was wrong. Kurogane was lying on the floor in his own blood. There are marks and scratches on his body and a few gashes on his stomach. His eyes are clouded with lifelessness and there was a line of blood coming from his mouth.

Mokona shaken, hugged tightly to Syaoron's shirt. "Wh-h-hat are we going doing to do Syaoron?"

Syaoron's eyes are still covered. "I-I don't know. But," Syaoron lets go of his right hand and looks towards Mokona's direction. Mokona looks back but what she saw shocked her more.

Syaoron's face was coated with blood. He has a sinister smile on his face. Mokona gasped. Syaoron leans to his right and picks up a shiny object that is also covered in blood.

His sword. Kurogane's sword.

Mokona hopped back a few steps as Syaoron steps forward. Mokona is beyond scared. What's happening to cute, innocent, nice Syaoron?

(A/N: Me-he snapped! That's what! XD Syaoron: -__-;)

Syaoron raises the sword as his scary smile widens. "I guess I don't want any witnesses telling on me know do I?"

Mokona's mouth widened. And the sword shines in the ceiling light.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

---Front door----

The door opens to reveal Fai and Sakura with bags of food in each of their arms. They are in a pretty good mood since they both have a lot of food and found some info on the feather.

"Well it looks like a great day today, isn't it Sakura?" Fai asks

Sakura nodded. "Yes, It seems that lucks on our side. But I wonder if the rest of our family had a good time."

As if on cue

"SAKURA! FAI! HELP!!!"

Mokona hops as fast as her ability can take her towards the feminine part of the group. Mokona jumps on Fai's chest and hugs tightly.

Fai has a worry look on his face. "What's wrong Mokona?"

Sakura drops her share of bags and patted her head. "Did something happen?"

Mokona raises her tiny hand and points down the hallway. "Kuro-puu and Syaoron! He-he-he..!"

"He what?"

The three turn their heads to see Kurogane, alive, well, and a man. (He turned back shortly after the Mokona hopped off.) Next to him was Syaoron, who was drying himself off with a towel.

Mokona was surprised. Fai and Sakura just smiled at their significant love ones.

"I think they had loads of fun." Fai suggested

Sakura shrugs with a smile. "Syaoron, could you please help us with the bags?"

Syaoron nodded. "Sure Princess." He walks towards her and carries half the amount of the bags.

He and Sakura walk towards the kitchen, leaving Kurogane, Mokona and Fai alone.

Mokona was pouting angrily. "That was mean, Kuro-poo! You scared me!"

Kurogane humphed. "Serves you right, pork bun. And whatever you gave to the witch, I want half of it." He smiled.

Mokona blushed. Fai tilted his head in confusion.

Mokona giggled. "Kay!" And with that Mokona hopped off Fai's chest and down the hall to help the teenagers in the kitchen.

Fai was _so_out of the loop. "Half of what Kuro-love?"

Kurogane just walks towards Fai and places a chaste kiss on his lips. He then takes some of the bags from Fai's arms.

"You'll see."

Kurogane and Fai walk towards the kitchen to prepare dinner for their make-shift family. So the random day turn out great in the end…

Not so much in Watanuki's world though.

---Watanuki's school: Daytime---

"I TOLD THAT WITCH NO PICTURES!"

"Actually I told her that."

"SHUT UP!"

Watanuki and Doumeki were in front of the lockers. When Watanuki opened his locker a thick envelope flew out of it. Confused, he picked it up from the floor and opened. It when he looked into it, his face turned deep red.

Doumeki, being the helpful boyfriend; 'hmmed' and said "That's one cute girl."

Watanuki screamed up to the heavens, cursing the witch for doing this kind of stunt. (Though he can't really curse the witch; if only he were that powerful.)

Himawari walk towards the duo. "Hey guys! What's up?"

Normally Watanuki would be all flowers and bright colors while dancing around her but the thought of her looking at these pictures gives a chill up his spine. He took the pictures and ran like hell, down the hall and away from the two.

Himawari watched her friend running off in confusion.

"Say Doumeki, what was that about?"

Doumeki looks at her with his usual expressionless face.

"Payment from Yuuko. She thought Watanuki needs to loosen up, so she gave him something to have fun with."

Himawari smiled and nodded with some level of understanding. And with that she walks down the hallway and away from Doumeki.

Doumeki just stood there for a few minutes, then walked down the hallway.

Somewhere in the world, the dimensional witch laughs and drinks up a gallon of warm Sake.

Watanuki's alcohol senses tingled.

He groans.

"Not again…."

**END**

**

* * *

**Great! now i want to see and read, KuroXFem!Fai, FaiXFem!Kuro and Fem!KuroXFem!Fai. See how far my mind's gone. it'll never return. XD

**Please review, suggest anything and vote your fave pairing on profile**

**Until next time! ^__^**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay this is the first omake of this issue. this is for people who wondered what would be Fai's reaction to the pictures.

and **ALTlovesSweetmmmCandy, **i'll get working on the next one-shot as soon as possible ^__^

For those who want to know here's a hint: Europe has them. and they are infamous places. well there you go!

Disclaimer: i don't own them. (WHAT!?) yes, shocking. XD

* * *

Omake—Fai and Sakura: Trouble in Paradise

----After Dinner time----

After a very tasty meal, cooked by Fai and Sakura, the rest of the group volunteered to wash and dry the dishes. Afterwards, Fai and Sakura went into one of the bedrooms while Kurogane, Syaoron and Mokona stayed in another.

The men and the white fluff ball were playing cards, a game of goldfish. Mokona taught the two the rules since it wasn't something they knew how to play in their own worlds. In the other room, Fai and Sakura are painting their nails with a substance call nail polish. They picked some up while shopping for food earlier. Fai's painting his nails sky blue while Sakura's painting hers a flower pink.

(A/N: Me- I'm not saying that Fai's gay or anything but….his sexuality can be rather questionable)

While waiting for their nails to dry, Fai was getting bored very quickly. He looks around the room to do something fun, until a certain item catches his eye. While looking over the dresser, there was an envelope lying on top of it. A manila envelope with black handwriting on top of it.

Curious, Fai walks over to the dresser and picks the item up, also minding the still-yet-to-be-dry nail polish. Looking at it closely he reads the handwriting.

_Kurogane,_

_Here's half of what Mokona sent to me. I know your intentions. Just be careful._

_ Yuuko (with a tiny butterfly next to it)_

Fai tilts his head in confusion.

Half of it?

Tick. Tick. Click!

"Oh!" Fai exclaimed happily. "This must be what Kuro-love was talking about earlier! Hey Sakura!"

Sakura looks at Fai with a smile. "What is it?"

"I found something very interesting! It something Kuro-puppy wanted me to see!"

---Other room---

A chill went up Kurogane's spine.

Syaoron looks over his cards. "Kurogane, are you okay?"

With a shake of his head, Kurogane cast aside the funny feeling. "I'm fine kid. Nothing to worry about."

Mokona cast her remaining cards.

"I win again! Yay Mokona!"

Syaoron and Kurogane were dumbfounded.

"GODDAMNNIT!"

---Back to the feminine pair---

Fai walks back to the bed with Sakura jumping up and down with excitement. Fai sits at the corner of the bed and slowly opens the envelope. Sakura leans closer to see.

"Okay let's see. Oh! Look Sakura, Kuro-buro got some pictures!"

Sakura was excited about that but was quickly replaced with a confusing look. "Pictures of what?"

Fai took out one of the pictures.

He and Sakura blushes a deep red.

"Fai. Is that what I think it is?"

Fai tries to keep his giggles down. "Yeah…I…think…so." He said in between his giggles.

Inside was a small stack of pictures of what happened hours before.

Apparently, they didn't know that Kurogane was turned into a woman.

Unable to hold it any longer, Fai bursts out laughing. Sakura laughed as well, but not as loud.

"Kuro-lust is pretty!" Fai said while trying to keep his giddy smile.

Sakura nodded happily." He sure is."

(A/N: Yeah, he's one pretty scary bitch. XD)

Fai then took another picture out of the envelope and looked at it. Sakura looked at it as well.

They both laughed harder than the first time.

The second picture consisted of Kurogane, still a woman, running towards the camera. Fai and Sakura knew immediately who was taking those pictures at the time.

"Poor Mokona, she tried to capture Kuro-silly's at his sexiest." Fai said with a shake of his head and a smile on his face.

Sakura nodded, she agrees with that statement.

Fighting the giggles, they soon pick out the third picture.

The giggles stopped.

Sakura's eyes widened as her face blushes like a bright red tomato.

Fai on the other hand has an unreadable look on his face.

The third picture….well consisted of Kurogane and Syaoron together.

On the floor.

Close, Very close.

And blushing.

Sakura wasn't angry to say the least. She knows that even though she just met him, she knows that he wouldn't do anything like this.

Fai on the other hand….

"Say Sakura. Let's go greet our honest, _loyal men._"

Sakura looks at him while he picks up the pictures and walks out of the room. She can sense the murdering aura surrounding him. Sakura hastily jumps up from the bed and runs to the other room.

Praying that Fai will give them mercy.

(A/N: For those of you who haven't read that far into the series might think that Fai's joking about it. That's not the case. Fai can be really scary when serious. *scared too*)

---In the Other room---

In the mist of playing Goldfish, Kurogane won 3 rounds; Syaoron won 4 rounds and Mokona….

She won 10 rounds.

"Damn it Pork bun! I know you're cheating!"

"Nope! Mokona's playing fair! It's Kuro-puu who's being a sore loser!"

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU WHITE MEAT BALL!" (A/N: That's a first…..)

Syaoron stays quiet and takes two cards from the pile and adds them to his hand, somehow knowing that the other players don't have the cards he's looking for.

In the funny situation of an argument between a ninja and an unknown species, the door slams open. The three occupants look at the doorway to see Fai smiling at them and Sakura very close behind them.

However Kurogane's and Syaoron's alert meter went off.

Oh boy.

Fai walks into the room while his smile turns slowly murderous. "Say, Kurogane." Kurogane tensed as he hears the mage use his full name. "You wouldn't know anything about this picture would you?"

Fai whips out the picture and Kurogane's eyes widened.

Ah hell.

"We-we-ll, it-it was you know right?" Kurogane stutters trying to explain which gave Syaoron a clue on how bad the situation is.

Kurogane _never_ stutters.

This is bad. Really bad.

"No, I don't know." Fai coldly retorts. "Care to explain?"

"IT 'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

Fai and Kurogane looks at Syaoron who blurted out that statement with a deep blush on his face. Fai's deadly smile did not lessen.

"Really, then what is it?"

Slowly, Kurogane and Syaoron backs up to the corner of the room as Fai advance towards them. Mokona pulled Sakura out of the door and closes it. Sakura really worried, clasped her hands together as if she was praying.

"I hope Fai forgives them."

Her hope though was shot out the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

'_Poor guys.'_

----Yuuko's shop---

"I can't believe you."

"Oh whatever, Watanuki, I did my part and now that's done and over with I can go back to doing what I do best."

"…drinking and smoking?"

Yuuko gave her servant a weird look. "Granting wishes, boy."

"Oh."

"Now go down to the warehouse and give me more of that sake."

"GET IT YOURSELF!"

**END**

**

* * *

That's that! XD**

**Please review, suggest anything and Vote your fave pairing on profile**

**Till next time! ^__^**


	8. Chapter 8

YES! IT works! ok! next oneshot up. ok, this oneshot is _long _so bear with it. ^__^

this oneshot is for **ATLovesSweetsmmmCandy **because not only did she requested for this but also was waiting patiently for this instead of me sending through e-mail ^__^

and **KuRoHiTsUzEn** your request is on the way. ^__^

Disclaimer: i don't own them at all (OMG!) yeah, i know.

btw- i noticed that you guys never really complain about the mokona's _names_ or the fact that i put XxxHolic in the fanfics. so do you guys like it?

* * *

Chapter 7: Tsubasa Gang—Awkwardness and Embarrassment; what a combo!

---Yuuko's shop---

It was another night at Yuuko's place.

Watanuki comes in, gets greeted by two child servants, gets hit in the face by a black fur ball and has to do every command the witch makes.

Yeah, Watanuki just _loves_ his job.

On this particular night, He is making a western dish called 'Fish and chips'. In the kitchen, he fries up two pieces of fish while cutting potatoes on the cutting board. After that he gets a big skillet and pours olive oil in it and turns on the heat. Soon after he drops the cut potatoes into the skillet and sprinkles salt on them every couple of minutes. Once the fish is ready he turns off the heat and take out a big plate. After the fries are cooked, he puts both of them on the plate. He then gets the tartar sauce that he bought from a cheap food store and a bottle of wine from the warehouse.

Yes, Yuuko once again wants Alcohol.

(A/N: if you guys are new to XXXHolic or not that far yet then this might have been a shocker to you. XD)

"I'm surprised that we have any alcohol left in the ware house. Yuuko drinks like my jerk boyfriend eats: swallows everything in sight." Watanuki shivers at the comparison.

He places the food, the wine, and a couple of wine glasses onto a tray. He takes off his cooking uniform and takes the tray out of the kitchen and down the hallway. He was two feet away when he heard Yuuko's maniacal laughter coming from one of the rooms.

Confused, Watanuki places everything in one arm and uses the other to open the slide door. Inside was Yuuko talking to the white Mokona via visual beam.

It seems that they are having a wonderful conversation.

"Well it seems you had fun in the last world." Yuuko stated with a smile.

The white Mokona nodded happily. "Yep! Mokona's never laughed so hard before! It was a blast!"

The black Mokona giggled despite being a phone between the witch and his significant other.

(A/N: YES! The two Mokonas look cute together as a couple! Give me a reason why they're not!)

"Well I guess it was inevitable that you all would land in that world." Yuuko said in a serious tone. However, her evil smile suggested otherwise.

Watanuki did not like that smile.

_Not at all._

Watanuki raises his free hand and coughs rather loudly; as if they were talking about him right now.

Yuuko and both mokonas turn their attention to him; all of them with bored looks on their faces. The gifted human and the supernatural beings stared at each other for a few moments.

Watanuki's left eyebrow twitches in irritation. "What?"

Yuuko closes her eyes and sighs. She turns her attention back to the white Mokona. "Mokona, I'm afraid that we have to cut the conversation short. My man slave has arrived with the food." She said with a bored tone.

Watanuki grits his teeth in anger but holds back a retort.

(A/N: me- that's amazing! But you can't hold that back for long though. Watanuki- I know…*grumbles*)

The white Mokona nodded. "Okay! I'll see you later!" and with that the visual disappears.

Watanuki sighs and comes into the room with the food and drink. He places them on the floor in front of Yuuko and the black Mokona. "Here's your food and the liquid that'll kill you in your sleep." Then he leans forward until his face and Yuuko's are mere centimeters apart.

"And I'm not your damn man-slave." He pulls back and starts to walk out. Before his foot touches the doorway, he hears the sound of clapping. Turning around he sees Yuuko clapping with a rewarding smile on her face.

"Very good Watanuki, you've finally talk back without shouting. Isn't that amazing Mokona?"

The black Mokona nodded. "Yeah!"

An angry mark appears on Watanuki's head. "Yeah, well don't get used to it!"

Yuuko then sighs miserably. "And now we're back to square one." She takes a piece of fish and pops it in her mouth.

Watanuki sees her eating with slight disgust. Then a thought came into his head. "So Yuuko," Yuuko stops chewing. "What were you talking about with the other Mokona earlier?"

Yuuko swallows her food and smirks evilly. "You want to know?" An aura of misfortune and mischievous playing surrounds her. "Do you really want to know?"

Watanuki's alert meter goes off the minute he saw that smirk. He waves his hand in dismissal. "No thanks; I'm good."

Yuuko ignored his rejection. "Well since you asked nicely, I will tell you." Yuuko gestures Watanuki to take a seat on the floor. "Come; sit down with me."

Watanuki shakes his head. "Well actually I think I left something in the kitchen and I really need to get so I'll jus-"

"SIT DOWN!" Yuuko loudly commanded.

Watanuki "meeped!' and ran back into the room and sat down in front of Yuuko. His shoulders are shaking in fear.

(A/N: Me- whipped. Totally whipped. XD Watanuki-*blushes* SHUT UP!)

Yuuko takes out her pipe and smokes a really long drag before breathing out and placing it on the table. "Well Watanuki, Mokona and I were just talking about everyday things. (Yeah, right) I asked 'how are you?' and Mokona replied with laughter. I asked 'what's with the laughter?' and then-"

"You sound like a teenage girl Yuuko." Watanuki interrupted with a deep frown on his face. "Can please tell me really what's really going on because if you won't tell me then I'm going home."

Yuuko looks at him with fake innocence. "Aww! You miss Doumeki already?"

Watanuki heavily blushes and closes his eyes in embarrassment. "S-s-shut up already and tell me!"

Yuuko waves her hand. "Right, right." She takes a deep breath. "Once upon a time…."

"NOOOOO!" Watanuki and the narrator shouted in dismay.

Wait.

The narrator?

Yuuko looks at Watanuki with a pout and looks up at the ceiling with the same expression.

"What's wrong with me story telling?" she said to no one in particular.

(A/N: Me- no offense but you hardly seem like a mother goose type. * Everyone nods to the statement* so please just tell him already. -__-;)

Yuuko sighs irritably. "Fine."

Watanuki gives the writer the thumbs up. "Thanks." he whispered.

(A/N: Me-No prob.)

Yuuko's right eyebrow twitches as she hates being ignored. She takes another deep breath. "Ok. It all started a while back when the travelers landed in another world…."

---Flashback/whatever the hell you call it. ---

Our heroic group was doing what they have been doing throughout the series: traveling from one world to another in search of enchanted feathers.

…..

Yeah not exactly new, now is it?

However, it was normal to assume that this particular world would be the world that they'll never forget.

More than the Hanshin Republic and Outo Country combined.

The four arrived at a grand hotel. The room was painted with a bright chestnut brown with lines of chocolate brown on the walls. Light brown chairs and shelves filled the room. There were small golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. In front of the group was a big brown desk that had notebooks and a golden bell.

The room in all was very magnificent. There was one problem.

No one was there.

"WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE!?" Kurogane shouted; with his patience wearing thin as usual.

"Calm down Kuro-crazy, we just arrive here. Maybe we came before the morning rush." Fai said with a smile ignoring the deadly glare sent by his ninja boyfriend. (And yes KuroFai will rule this fandom; live with it XD)

Syaoron walked to the desk and rang the bell twice. The group patiently waited for a person to arrive.

They almost turned away when a young woman rose to the desk. They were shocked that she appeared out of nowhere.

"W-h-hat the hell?!" Kurogane shouted with a hand clenched his chest. Fai was next to him trying to calm him down. Sakura and Syaoron got off their shock moment a bit more quickly. When they got a good look at her they were blushing very heavily. Kurogane couldn't stop staring; Fai was covering his mouth in amazement, Mokona and Sakura couldn't see anything because Syaoron was covering their eyes while fighting down a blush of his own.

The young woman appeared to be in her early twenties. She had soft brown hair with curls at the tips, bright green eyes and wore a golden necklace with a deep blue diamond heart as the center.

However, that's not the reason why they all are staring and/or blushing at her.

"Hello travelers, my name's Mina. Welcome to Paradise haven: the safest country in the world. And thank you for choosing the Golden Arch hotel. How can I be of service?" Mina smiled to the travelers.

"…." They couldn't stop staring.

Mina was slightly confused. "Is there a problem?"

(A/N: Me-uh, yes! A big FAT problem!)

Fai tried to talk but couldn't formulate a sentence. He kept opening and closing his mouth.

Kurogane was staring at something that he knows he shouldn't be staring at.

Syaoron ushered Sakura and Mokona to the corner or the room while trying to make his blush disappear. He walked back to the desk. Mina smiled at the young boy. Syaoron swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to ask her.

"Uh, Miss mina?"

"Yes?"

Syaoron's face started to turn deep red. "Where are your clothes?"

Mina was now completely confused. "Clothes?"

….

Then Kurogane snapped.

"CLOTHES DAMNIT! CLOTHES! THE ONES THAT YOU WEAR TO COVER YOURSELF! THEN PEOPLE WOULDN'T HAVE TO SEE YO-mmmph!"

Fai covered Kurogane's mouth to stop him from saying something that'll get them kicked out.

"What my darling big dog was trying to say is that we're not familiar with your customs so we were just wondering about your attire." Fai smoothed it out while trying to keep him smiling in this situation.

(A/N: Me- heh! "Attire." how about lack of them?!)

Mina snapped her fingers in remembrance. "I'm very sorry for not understanding you all sooner. This country is an island off the coast of the continent. The weather is always nice and plus there are many beaches to relax in. Many years ago the mayor of the island declared the celebration 'Freedom day' when we won a brutal war against the continent. The celebration lasts a whole week. You all are lucky to come on the last day." Mina explained with a smile on her face.

"…." The group was dumbfounded.

Lucky? I don't think so.

And just what did 'Freedom Day' have anything to do with….

Being nude?

In the mist of the newfound info, Syaoron couldn't dwell on the matter any longer. After all, the group needs somewhere to rest for a bit. "Well, then are there any empty rooms for us to stay in?" He asked.

Mina smiled. "One bed or two?"

"Two." Syaoron responded, knowing that they don't need the arguments on who gets the bed again.

"But Syaoron we don't have any of this world's money!" Sakura cried from the corner of the room. Syaoron turned to look at her. She has a point.

How are they going to pay for this?

(A/N: Me-Prostitution? Everyone: O////O NO!)

Syaoron turned back to mina to cancel the deal but she waved her hand in understanding. "It's okay. Everything is free here. "

Syaoron was shocked. "Free?"

This interested the rest of the group. As if the word itself was taboo.

Mina nodded with a smile. "Yes! Our island is funded by the continent as they owe us a lot from the war." She explained.

Syaoron was happy and he knew that his makeshift family would be happy too. But he couldn't help but ask: "So we don't have to pay for anything?"

Mina shook her head with a smile. "Nope!"

"Yay! Happy day!" Fai and Mokona shouted happily.

"Well that's one good thing about this place." Kurogane contemplated.

Mina wrote down some words and numbers on the notebook. The she turned around to grab a key from the shelf then turned back and gave Syaoron two golden keys with the number _777_ marked on the flat end.

"Here you go, your group room is #777. There is free hotel service and a mini fridge in the room. Enjoy your stay."

The men of the group stared at her.

Hotel…..service?

Oh god.

Syaoron cringed at the thought. Quickly he grabs the keys and bows at the receptionist. "Thank you very much." He raised his head back up only to blush again on how close he was to her chest.

Ah, crap.

And Mokona was laughing in the background.

Double Crap.

He back off and started walking off with the group in tow.

Mina smiled at the travelers backs and waved with a smile.

In the hallway, the group couldn't help but think…

"That receptionist back was nice to us wasn't she?" Fai said with a thoughtful smile in his face.

Syaoron agreed. "Yeah, it seems that in this island very peaceful according to that story she told us."

I guess with a past war anything can happen." Kurogane grunted.

Sakura nodded. However a thought came into her head. "Should we use the hotel service?"

It was an innocent question that ran through not-so-innocent minds.

The men of the group blushed heavily at the suggestion. Mokona just laughed her tiny tail off.

Syaoron sweatdropped and patted Sakura on the shoulder. "Maybe that's not a good idea princess."

The rest of the group walked towards the room rather a bit more quickly leaving Syaoron and Sakura behind. And with Mokona still laughing while hanging onto Kurogane's shoulder.

Sakura was slightly confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

(A/N: Me-"….")

Syaoron shakes his head. "No princess; it's fine." He reassured her. He then took her hand and led her down the hall, catching up to the group.

Who were trying not to think of the possibilities of what gender will be at the doorstep if they _did_ called hotel service.

----Outside the Hotel---

After they've unpacked and changed into more suitable clothing, the group ventured outside to do some searching.

Sakura and Syaoron went to the east part of the island where there are many shops and restaurants while Fai, Kurogane and Mokona went to the nearest beach.

Little did they know that they were going to have an eventful day.

---Sakura and Syaoron: City Street---

The two teenagers walked the path of City Street: the most popular road on the island. The road was lined up with every shop, restaurants and concert buildings imaginable.

It would have amazed the two of the place if they weren't distracted by one thing.

Scratch that: a **Big** thing.

"Syaoron, most of the townspeople are naked too."

Syaoron's right eyebrow twitched.

Well, so much for keeping Sakura's innocence intact.

Yes, it seems that even in the most popular part of the island they could not escape the traditions.

Everywhere they see people are bare. From small children to old folks they seem to hold on to their customs very well.

Syaoron wished that wasn't the case.

As they continued to walk down the road, Sakura tugged Syaoron's sleeve and pointed to a quaint little cart on the side walk. "Hey Syaoron, look!"

Syaoron looked her way and smiled. "You want to get ice cream?"

Sakura nodded happily.

The two walked to the cart and ordered their ice cream. Sakura has a strawberry swirl while Syaoron had vanilla with colored sprinkles. They found a bench near the cart and sat down to enjoy their meal.

"It's very nice here." Sakura commented.

Syaoron nodded. Though it would have been nicer if the people weren't in the buff.

He learned that term from Yuuko. (A/N: Me- goddamnit….)

He finished his cone and stood up from the bench. He lend a hand to Sakura. "You want to continue?

Sakura nodded as she finished her cone as well.

However before Sakura could even touch his hand, a group of screams was heard from down the road.

Syaoron looked and blushed heavily.

It was a group of good looking young adult girls who were squealing and chatting while pointing at his direction.

Syaoron would've been flattered if not for one problem.

They were naked too.

With a war cry the girls ran to Syaoron and tackled him on the ground. Syaoron could not escape the bare of their chests he tried to wiggle out but couldn't get out.

Sakura was around the group shouted his name trying to see him in all of the bare skin.

When suddenly…

***squirt***

Everyone gasped. They move away from their target and shrieked in horror. Sakura came closer and gasped at what she saw.

Syaoron, her dear friend Syaoron, was bleeding heavily from his nose pouring on his mouth and on the pavement. He's losing consciousness. He looks up to see the Sakura in a distorted image like drunken night at a techno club.

"S-sakur…"

And then he passed out.

"SYAORON!"

---At the hospital---

Sakura was sitting in the waiting room, praying that Syaoron will be alright. Then a doctor came (who was wearing lab coat but nothing underneath) to give her the info on Syaoron.

Sakura stood up from her chair and had a very worry look on her face. "Is Syaoron alright?"

The doctor gave her a big smile. "No worries, that young man will be ok. He just had a major nosebleed. He's getting blood right now from our blood back."

Sakura sighed in relief. The doctor then pointed down the hall. "He's in the last room down the hall if you want to see him."

Sakura nodded and started to walk.

The doctor looked at his papers and smiled. "He's not the first one to have such a problem."

(A/N: Me- could've fooled me *sarcasm*)

---In the white room---

Sakura softly walked in to see Syaoron turned to her with sleepy eyes and his arm hooked in and the blood packet doing its job.

"Hey." Syaoron said hoarsely. Sakura nodded.

She then thought about something. "Hey, Syaoron, let's go back to the hotel after this. "

Syaoron weakly nodded. Sakura placed her hand on Syaoron's left cheek. Syaoron was too tired to blush.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you later. Ok?" Sakura suggested.

Syaoron nodded and within seconds went back to sleep.

Sakura smiled and moved her hand and placed it onto Syaoron's hair and ruffled it a bit.

As she watched Syaoron sleep, a thought came into her head.

"I wonder how Kurogane, Fai and Mokona are doing?"

---At the beach---

"Isn't this nice Kurgy?"

"Hmm."

"The bright blue sky, the clear waters, and the sand are so soft like a pillow."

"Hn."

"What's wrong kurgy? You've been very quiet since we got here."

Kurogane looked at Fai with amazing disbelief. "What's wrong?"

Fai nodded.

"Ok then wizard, I'll tell you what's wrong."

Kurogane took a deep breath and…

"WE'RE IN A BEACH WITH NAKED PEOPLE WALKING AROUND!"

Fai looked around and sure enough, there are people in the buff. From couples to single people to just groups of friends. Fai looked back at Kurogane with mocking innocence.

"Well I don't see what the big deal is anymore. It's still a holiday after all." Fai stated with a smile.

Kurogane clench his teeth; hating that Fai was right.

Though that doesn't mean he liked the situation more than before.

Growling he walks ahead of Fai, hopefully away from the nude people as well. He could hear Fai calling after him while trying to catch up. Kurogane was blindly walking forward that he didn't see a woman in the same of walking line towards them.

He accidently bumped into her.

"Oooff!" He hit the ground hard. The woman hit the ground hard too in the opposite direction.

Kurogane was rubbing his head when he took a good look at her.

He was shocked.

The woman had medium length blonde hair with bright blue eyes and a warm smile on her face.

Somehow, she looks very familiar, almost like-

"Excuse me," The woman said, snapping Kurogane out of his thoughts. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Even the voice sounds familiar.

Kurogane shakes his head and helps the woman up. "No I'm fine. You ok?"

The woman shakes her head. "Yeah I'm fine."

She stretches her arm at Kurogane in a gesture for a handshake. "My name's Faith but my friends call me Fai."

Kurogane's mind clicked. That's why she looks familiar.

Kurogane returned the gesture. "Name's Kurogane."

Faith or 'Fai' looked very surprised. "Really?! That's my boyfriend's name. But I call him Kuro-love or Kurgy because they sound cuter." She smiled.

Kurogane's left eyebrow twitched. Yep. She's really another version of Fai.

Before he could say anything more another rough voice cut him off.

"Hey Faith! Don't run off like that!"

Faith turned around and smiled. She waved at the oncoming person. "Kuro-love!"

"ITS KUROGANE!"

Faith just laughed at the retort. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

When that person got closer, Kurogane got a good look at him.

He really looks like another version of him. The only difference is that his hair is in a thin ponytail and his red eyes are a shade darker.

The Kuroganes looked at each other. Silently examining the other. Then they both nodded and shook hands with approving smiles on their faces.

Faith was very confused but smiled. She then wrapped her arm around her boyfriend.

The lone Kurogane can see that they're in love. Much like him and the male Fai.

Speaking of which.

"Kuro-love!" The lone Kurogane turned to see his boyfriend finally catching up to him. He was bending over breathing rather hard. "It wasn't nice to leave me like that!" He gets up to see the other couple. He blushed.

"Um, Hi. My name's Fai." He introduced himself.

Faith smiled. "My name's faith though people call me Fai more often."

Her boyfriend was tugging on her hair gently. "Come on Faith, we're running late."

Faith was surprised. "Oh dear! It's that time already?"

Kurogane and the traveling Kurogane shook hands once again. "We going on a date right and we had reservations."

Kurogane nodded. "Ok then. We'll be going as well."

Faith hugged Fai, who is a bit uncomfortable with her chest pressed up to his. "Well it was nice meeting you. I hope you and your boyfriend have a wonderful time here as well."

Fai was surprised.

'_She knows?'_

Then the male duo saw the other couple walk off, waving at them. They waved back.

Kurogane turned to Fai who is blushing red right now. Sighing, he intertwined his right hand with Fai's left.

Surprised, Fai looks up at him only to get a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Let this be out little secret." Kurogane said with a small smile.

Fai then smiled in return and Nodded. "Yeah."

Then the two walked hand-in-hand out of the beach.

What they failed to notice is that Mokona was watching the two events by using her 108 secret talents.

"Wait till Yuuko hears about this!" She giggled.

Oh Boy.

----Hotel: Nighttime---

"So there's no feather."

"Nope!"

"Another waste of time."

"Just like Kuro-pu!"

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE FURBALL!"

"Wah! Kuro-puppy's angry again!"

Kurogane then started to chase Mokona around the room.

Sakura used to that antic explained to Fai what happened to them. Fai giggled wile Syaoron blushed in embarrassment. Then Fai told them that he and Kurogane had no luck finding the feather but had a good time.

"So I guess we can go in the morning." Syaoron suggested.

"Yes, that is a great idea." Fai said with a smile.

Sakura nodded.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Everyone, including Kurogane who was stretching Mokona's cheeks looked at the door.

Curious Syaoron went and opened the door. He was beyond shocked.

"Hello. I'm your service tonight." A young woman said in the doorway.

Who was naked too; no surprise there.

She held up a tray with a vanilla sundae on it. "Who ordered the sundae?"

The three guys turned to Mokona, who just got out of Kurogane's clutches. "It not me guys!"

Then a soft cough was heard.

They all turn to Sakura who was blushing. "Well I wanted something sweet before we go."

The guys were dumbfounded.

Mokona laughed loudly into the night.

---Back to Yuuko's shop---

"…and that's what happened." Yuuko concluded with her eyes closed. When she opened them, Watanuki was nowhere in sight.

Yuuko pouted. "Hmm. Where is that boy?"

The black Mokona hops unto her lap. "Watanuki ran out of the shop. He was covering his nose." He giggled.

Yuuko looked down and sees a very small pool of blood staining the carpet floor. She smiles.

"Well I guess he just has to clean that up tomorrow."

The black Mokona laughs; agreeing with her suggestion.

-------

The next day, Watanuki vowed to never to ask about anything pertaining to the travelers.

What's their business is none of his.

Yeah, that'll last long.

**END**

* * *

**That's that ^__^**

**Ok Please review, suggest anything and Vote on profile for Fave Pairing!!!!! ^__^**

**and if you have any questions regarding any of my fics, review or message me! I'm all ears!!!! XD  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok this omake will answer the question: will Yuuko torture watanuki by sending him to the last place he wants to be?

the answer's yes XD

The whole omake was pre-written when i was in class. yes i was that bored. but don't worry the omakes won't come too often.

**KuRoHiTsUzEn:** don't worry your request will be done hopefully by either the end of the week or early next week ^__^

To the rest **enjoy**! ^__^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them. (O__O) yep, none at all

* * *

Omake 2: Watanuki's dreaded vacation

It was summer again for the teenager as people from the streets see him dancing and prancing around while carrying a beach bag and a back pack. They avoid as much eye contact with him as possible.

But the teen paid no heed as he has a bright smile on his face.

"Yoo-hoo! Vacation! Vacation! I get a vacation from Yuuko! And the best part is I get to enjoy it with Himawari!"

As he skipping down the road he fails to notice the presence of another person behind him.

Said person reaches out his hand and taps Watanuki on the shoulder.

"Hey."

"AHHHH!" Watanuki flails his arms as he almost drops his belongings. Hastily he catches the beach bag before it touches the ground. He sighs happily; nothing is broken. He stands up straight to see the person who wanted his attention.

He Scowls.

Oh no.

Him.

"DOUMEKI!" Watanuki shouted. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Doumeki remains silent as he lifts up a huge bright green beach bag that's in his right hand.

Watanuki's eyes widens.

Oh Boy.

"NOOOOOOO!"

(A/N: Well I guess actions _do_ speak louder than words.)

---Yuuko's shop---

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you Watanuki that Doumeki will be joining you." Yuuko calmly said while drinking her 20th cup of sake. She already prepared an answer when she saw Watanuki walk into the shop all pissed off with Doumeki in tow.

"Well gee thanks Yuuko!" Watanuki shouted sarcastically. Suddenly he sulks at the possibilities of the trip at this point. "Now I won't spend time with Himawari!"

Doumeki just looks at him with usual expressionless face. "Moron."

Watanuki then takes the chance to try to choke him with his bare hands.

Yuuko and the black Mokona then began to laugh at the sheer enjoyment.

A knock is heard and everyone stops at what they were doing.

(A/N: yes, even Watanuki has to stop choking Doumeki at some point.)

The sound of an opening door was heard. "Hello? Is anyone there?" A feminine voice calls out.

Watanuki smiles in glee. He recognizes that voice.

"Himawari!"

The girl pops her head at the doorway for everyone to see. "Hey guys! I guess we're all going to the beach huh?"

Watanuki nodded happily. "Yup!"

Himawari then steps into the room. Watanuki thought his head was going to explode at the sheer cuteness of her outfit.

She is wearing a pink frilly baby tee with blue Capri jeans and white sole shoes. She is holding a white beach bag that's streaked with bright blue stripes.

Watanuki could not stop staring at her. _'She's so adorable! I bet shell be more adorable in a swimsuit!'_

"So are we going or not?" Doumeki asks; ruining Watanuki's private moment.

'_He's not adorable AT ALL!'_

Yuuko walks towards the group and gives Watanuki a magic charm. "Here, you'll need this to go."

Watanuki looks at the item confused. "Hey. Aren't you coming with us?"

Yuuko shakes her head with a frown. "No I can't. I have other business to attend here." She then smiles. "But I guess you take Mokona along with you since it's just for one day."

The black Mokona cheers as he hops to the teen group and jumps into Himawari's beach bag. Himawari giggles softly.

Watanuki smiles at the two but looks back at the charm." What am I suppose to do with this?"

Yuuko points to the item. "Just hold it tightly and it'll take you to the beach."

Watanuki shrugs and gestures the rest of the group to huddle close to him. He then grips the charm tightly. The charm activates; creating a circle surrounding the teens. Suddenly the magic engulfs them and transport them out of the shop.

Yuuko smiles and looks at her garden through her window. "I wonder how mad Watanuki will get when he realizes where the charm is taking them."

---At a beach somewhere---

In the middle of the sand a gust of wind bursts into the ground as a glob appears from the sky and drops to the spot on the sand. As the glob disperses on the ground it slowly reveals the teen group and the black Mokona.

(A/N: Boring I know but just wait for it!)

The teens look around and are delighted at the scenery.

"Wow! Look at this place!' Himawari happily exclaims.

"Yeah!" Watanuki happily agreed. "The ocean is so blue, the sky's so bright and the wind is so refreshing." By now Watanuki is having another private moment.

Doumeki looks up ahead and points straight ahead. "And there seems to be a lot of naked people around here too."

Watanuki stops his merriment. "What?" He looks at Doumeki and the dirction that his finger was pointing. His face is soon plastered with a bright red.

Indeed. There are naked people on the beach too.

(A/N: HAHAHAHAHA! (*coughswheezecoughssomemore*) HAHAHAHA!)

Himawari blushes as the black Mokona laughs loudly.

Doumeki, despite himself, has a light pink tint on his cheeks.

Watanuki is flabbergasted. He whips his head left and right and sees a sign not too far away.

'_**Welcome to Paradise Haven'**_

His eyes widen.

'_Paradise……..Haven?"_

He gritted his teeth in anger.

"YUUKO!"

---Yuuko's shop---

Yuuko looks up and smiles.

"I'm guessing very angry."

Then she walks off with another glass of sake in her hand.

Poor Watanuki.

Never even had a chance.

**END**

**

* * *

Well that's that. ^__^**

**Please review, suggest anything and vote for fave T.R.C pairing on profile**

**Until next time! ^__^**


	10. Chapter 10

Yes! Another oneshot up! This goes to **KuRoHiTsUzEn **who requested this type of plot: Halloween, cosplay and small action in the closet. XD

If anyone can name the animes that the characters are wearing, they will have the privilege of Deciding the plot on the omake for this oneshot! Good luck!

Side-note: for those of you who don't know **ATLovesSweetmmmCandy** and i are writting a Kurofai story called "Love and Life: What i see in you"

I'm doing the story in Fai's POV while **ATL** will do it in Kuro's POV. So watch out for that. Thanks! ^__^

Disclaimer: Don't own them (WHAT!) yep. XD

* * *

Chapter 8: Tsubasa gang/ XXXHolic trio--- We didn't agree to this!

---Halloween night: On the way to Yuuko's shop---

Watanuki grumbles as he carries five huge bags to the shop.

Shortly after school, He went to his locker to get his shoes when a note flew out and landed near his feet. Confused, he picked it up and read the contents. He groaned. Great; another chore to do for the witch.

He went to every costume store he could find in the city before getting the materials the witch needed and went straight for the shop. By the time he's half way there it's almost 7 in the evening.

"Damn her! Making me do all of the work! Why can't she do this herself! I'm a part-timer not her freaking slave!" Watanuki whines and complains as he drags his weight in the materials to the shop.

Suddenly Watanuki hears another set of feet hitting the pavement just behind him. Growling in irritation he immediately knows who it is. He turns around to see that person.

"Doumeki, what the hell are you doing here?" Watanuki questioned.

Doumeki looked at him and lifts up two bags of candy that he's holding in his two hands. "Yuuko called me and asked me to get some sweets for her party."

Watanuki groans in dismay. "Why would she ask you of all people to do such a thing?"

Doumeki looks straight at him. "Why else, moron? Do you even know what day it is today?"

Watanuki looks at him with a slightly confused expression. "Of course I know what day it is, it's Halloween! Why wou—"He stops himself. Now he knows why.

Ah Crap.

Watanuki drops the bags as he drops to his knees and screams to the heavens.

"NOOOOOOO!"

---Yuuko's shop: some time later---

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you; we're having a cosplaying Halloween party with the travelers." Yuuko calmly said while drinking her 50th cup of sake.

While Watanuki was at school, the travelers arrived at the backyard of Yuuko's shop. They were wondering why they were sent here of all places. Yuuko explained to them (as vaguely as possible; no doubt) that they are to celebrate Halloween to relax themselves.

Needless to say they were confused.

(A/N: No flipping duh! I would be too if I was from another world! 9__9)

Yuuko just smiled and gestured them inside to plan the party.

So when she saw an angry Watanuki walking into the shop with the bags and Doumeki with him, she prepared an answer for him before he even opened his mouth.

Watanuki was less than amused.

"Yuuko! I can't believe you're doing this kind of thing AGAIN!" Watanuki shouted.

Yuuko just ignores him as she walks towards the huge bags. She smiles and opens the bags. "Ah! I see you get the materials I asked for."

Watanuki just got angrier. "WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!?"

Doumeki just stood there with his hands placed over his ears as if he gotten used to it. (Which he has.)

Suddenly the door of the room crashes open revealing a very angry Kurogane with the rest of the group on tow. "SHUT UP ALREADY! I'm tired of all the freaking screaming!"

Fai pats Kurogane on the arm. "But Kuro-candy, you're the one who is screaming as well." He teases with a smile.

Kurogane turns to look at the wizard with a murderous glare. "Shut it Magic boy! I know what I said!"

Then Fai does his over-dramatic pose with his arms over his head. "Wah! Kuro-sweet's mad again!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Before Kurogane can even do anything to the wizard, Yuuko picked his ear and pulls on it strongly making Kurogane wince in pain and stagger back a few steps.

Yuuko sighs. "Doumeki, could you please call Himawari?"

Doumeki nodded and left the room. Yuuko releases Kurogane's ear. Kurogane rubs his abused ear with a glare.

Watanuki suddenly forgets about being angry altogether and smiles brightly. "Himawari's coming?"

(A/N: Me-wow, bi-polar much? Watanuki-*blushes in embarrassment* S-s-shut up!)

Yuuko smirks. "Oh, of course my dear boy. It wouldn't be a party without her. Regardless," Yuuko mentioned the group to come and take a look at the bags. "I want all of you to take a costume and get dress."

Though confused, the rest of the group took a costume bag with a label on it and left the room to change.

All except Kurogane.

"I refuse."

Yuuko then evilly smirks. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice." She points to the last costume bag. Kurogane growls and snatches it and leaves the room with a murderous aura surrounding him.

Yuuko smiles. "And let the fun begin."

---Ten minutes later---

"I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!" Kurogane shouted once he practically back to the room where Yuuko just sat there with a smile.

"And like I said before dear ninja you don't have much of a choice. Besides I think you look rather appropriate. "

"I don't even know who I'm dressing as!" He argues.

Yuuko waves her hand. "Of course you don't you didn't read the sticker that came with the bag didn't you?"

Kurogane shrugs in mild anger now. The costume he's wearing is kimono which is bright green on the upper body while tan-ish white on the leg areas. Under that outfit is a plain white buttoned up shirt. He is also wearing Japanese style sandals with socks.

While Kurogane likes the eastern attire, it doesn't change the fact that he's pulled into the witch's clutches and is forced to play along.

(A/N: Kinda sounded dark for a minute didn't it?)

Yuuko smirks and points at him. "The name that the bag had said _'__Shigure'_on it. It's an anime costume."

"Anime?" Kurogane asked. Even in modern Japan Kurogane knows a thing or two about anime (really though he'll be excited if there was an anime based on his fave manga! XD)

"Of course, I did say this will be a cosplaying party." Yuuko said with a sly smirk.

Kurogane was about to say something when a '_hyuu!_' sound reaches his ears. He and Yuuko turn around to see Fai and his outfit.

"Wow! I look really cute!" Fai exclaimed with a twirl in his step.

Kurogane just stared. "Wizard, I wouldn't go as far as saying _cute_."

Yuuko on the other hand is ecstatic. "My my! Fai you look rather sexy in those clothes! What was the name of that outfit?"

Fai smiles. "I think it said _'Lavi'_." Indeed Fai is wearing a black and white jacket with a bright silver cross embedded on the left side of the chest. He's also wearing tight white pants with black buckle boots and a bright orange scarf around his chest. To top it all off, Fai is wearing the eye patch but on the left side instead.

(A/N: Subtle spoiler alert! Sorry! XD)

Yuuko look at Fai with a questioning look. "Why the left instead of the right?"

Fai just shrugs. "I just think it looks better that way."

Kurogane just sighs irritably. "So where's the rest of group?"

Yuuko smiles as she looks at the doorway. "Good question."

As if on cue

"Hey guys I don't think I look good in this."

The three adults see Syaoron come into the room with his outfit. Syaoron is wearing a black tank top which is covered with a inner black jacket with only covers the upper halfway and a collar that is connected with a metal clamp. He is also wearing a bright red outer jacket that is long enough to touch the ground with tight black pants, black boots with a red sole on the bottom and white gloves. The back of red jacket is a black cross with a snake covering it and a crown and wings on top.

Yuuko smiles at the young boy. "Nonsense, I think you look rather adorable in that outfit."

Fai nodded agreeing. "Yeah, though I have to ask; what was the name of the outfit?"

Syaoron looks at his outfit with a slightly confused look. "I think it was _'Edward'_.

Kurogane grunted. "Well I guess the kid would look good in anything."

Syaoron smiles at him. "Thank you Kurogane." Kurogane just turns his head with a sigh. Fai quietly giggles at the ninja's discomfort.

Sakura then comes to the room. "Um, do I look okay in this?"

Everyone turns to see her outfit. She is wearing a white simple dress with short sleeves and a purple bow on the chest and a white modern-chic French hat on her head.

Syaoron blushes. _'She looks so adorable.'_

Sakura immediately blushes back. "Really, you think so Syaoron?"

Syaoron puts his hands to cover his mouth. _'Did I say that out loud?'_

Fai and Yuuko giggled while Kurogane sighs, annoyed by the kid's naivety.

Fai walks towards Sakura with a smile. "So what name did this outfit said?"

Sakura looks at Fai and returns the gesture. "I think it said _'Rena'._

A knock was heard and everyone including Yuuko look out the doorway.

Yuuko smiles. "It seems that the girl has arrived."

A young girl walks into the room and smiles. "Hello Yuuko. It's nice to see you again."

Yuuko nodded. "Yes, it's nice to see you too Himawari. Don't worry Watanuki and Doumeki will be out in a bit."

Himawari nods with a smile.

Yuuko then got a good look at her outfit. "And it looks like you got an outfit of your own."

Himawari smiles. She is wearing a black and white jacket, much similar to Fai's outfit but a couple of differences. She's also wearing a miniskirt and a pair of slick black boots. (Sorry no hint on this ^__^)

Fai, Kurogane and Syaoron couldn't help but stare at her. She's very pretty.

(A/N: I'm not a Himawari-hater but not a lover either; she has her good and bad qualities like everyone else. ^__^)

Himawari then notices there are other people in the room besides Yuuko. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know there would be more people joining us." She bows formally. "My name is Himawari. It's nice to meet you."

The group bows in return. After short intros, Watanuki runs in with his outfit. He was breathing rather hard. The rest of the groups just looked at him as if he's an alien.

Watanuki looks up and sees the stares he's getting. He stands up and dusts off anything that messes with his outfit. He looks to see Himawari in her outfit. He smiles brightly."Well hi Himawari! I love your outfit!"

Himawari giggles. "Nice to meet you too, Watanuki. I like your outfit as well."

Watanuki is wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black and white stripe tie along with black pants and black shoes. What was different about the outfit is that there is a pink flower hair-pin clipped to one side of his bangs.

Watanuki blushes. "Thanks! I'm glad that you like it."

Fai and Kurogane are a bit confused by this outfit. Sakura thinks that the pin is cute. Syaoron like the outfit but is a bit uneasy on the flower pin.

As if reading his mind Yuuko asks, "What was the name of the outfit?"

Watanuki looks at the witch. "Oh. Um, '_Asuka' _I think."

Yuuko nodded. "Ok then."

Then Doumeki walks into the room and is astounded by his outfit.

Watanuki glares at him. "And what the hell are you supposed to be?"

Doumeki looks at his outfit. "'_Mori'_" His outfit consists of a lavender jacket with a badge like label on the left side with a capital 'O' on it with blue pants and gray shoes. He's also wearing a white underneath the jacket with a pale blue tie.

Fai looks at Doumeki with an approving look. "My. It seems that you really are the strong silent type."

Doumeki nods, silently thanking him for the compliment; although fully aware that Kurogane is glaring at him with a hint of jealousy.

Yuuko claps her hands. "Well let's get this party started!"

"WOOOOOOOOOO!" They cheer.

Well, except for Kurogane who walks to the corner of the room and just sighs.

---During the party---

Everyone is having a wonderful time. They are eating all the candy Doumeki brought and chatting up any topic they could think of.

All except for Kurogane. He just became a wall flower the minute the party started. Fai glances over him, a bit worried. Yuuko caught the look and walks to the wizard with a drink in her hand.

"You know," She said catching Fai's attention. "There is a large closet you can use. I take that big dog over there and show him a good time, if you catch my drift."

Fai blushes but smiles at the witch. "You don't say."

---To Kurogane we go!---

"Another freaking waste of time." Kurogane grumbled. "We could be searching for the feather right now but no; the damn witch had to drag us all into this boring pile of crap. I just wish nothing stupid comes up."

"Kuro-rin!"

Kurogane looks up to see Fai waving at him and coming towards him.

"Speak of the devil." Kurogane mutters. "What do you want?"

Fai stands in front of Kurogane and whispers something in his ear. Kurogane's cheeks flare up in bright red.

"A-a-a-re you serious!? There! Of all places!?" Kurogane silently questions the wizard's sanity.

Fai nods with a small blush. Kurogane's face is still red but he's not the one to change his mind once he has made a decision. With that being said he grabs Fai's hand and leads him out of the room.

Yuuko sees them leaving with a smile. "Too bad the closet I suggested contains the candy for the mystery hunt later on."

---In the closet---

"What the hell are all these huge bags of candy doing here?"

"I don't know Kuro-tee. But," Fai grips the kimono and leans up to meet Kurogane's face. "But I'm going to enjoy every minute we got."

Kurogane smirks as he closes the distance between them.

---Back to the rest: 20 seconds later---

Yuuko smirks as she stands up from her spot and claps her hands; grabbing everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone, I got a proposition for you all."

Everyone looks her way; dying to know what she has to say.

"In the celebration of Halloween I've got a huge amount candy hidden somewhere in this shop. And for anyone who finds it first will have the privilege of having that candy as a reward."

Free candy?

Sweet!

Syaoron and Sakura are so excited about the hunt. They can't wait to find the candy. Watanuki and the gang are excited as well. Finally something fun they can do on Halloween night.

"Now, you only have 30mins to find it. You may use the mokonas but you'll not get any hints from me. Good luck to you all."

And with that the group ran out of the room. Yuuko sat back down and took out a piece of candy corn from her pocket. She pops one in her mouth.

"Now let's see the events unwind."

---Outside: Syaoron, Sakura and Watanuki---

The April 1st trio decided to form a group and took the black Mokona as help. They ran outside the shop and looked around the bushes the garden and near the fence.

Nothing.

"Darn this!" Watanuki curses the heavens.

"Ha ha! Loser!" The black Mokona teases him

Syaoron places his hand on Watanuki's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find that treat. We just need to try harder. "

Sakura nodded. "Yes, let's continue on with the hunt. Okay?"

Watanuki looks at the two with a smile. "Yeah! We're not done yet!" He strikes his hand up into the air. "Let's go!"

Syaoron and Sakura nodded. "Right!"

The black Mokona hops on Sakura's head. "Let do it!"

They continue the hunt.

"To the hallway!"

----Warehouse: Himawari and Doumeki----

The pair is looking at the storage to see if there are any big items that are hiding the reward.

So far, no luck.

"Wow. This is a lot harder than I thought." Himawari contemplated.

"Hmm." Doumeki nods.

The white Mokona has tagged along with them, wanting to spend time with the people that the black Mokona has hanged out with.

"Let's look somewhere else!" The white Mokona suggested.

Himawari nods happily. "Sure! Come on Doumeki! Let's go into the hallway!"

"Okay." Doumeki said.

They walk out of the warehouse and back into the house.

---Hallway---

The two groups though came from opposite ends are walking towards the same destination. The groups meet up in the middle of the hallway.

"Did you guys find it?" Himawari asks.

Four shakes of the head answered her question.

"Did you guys?" The black Mokona asks.

Three shakes of the head answered his question.

They turn their heads to the door that is only door in this certain hallway.

They all nodded. The candy must be in here. Doumeki pushes Watanuki to the front of the door. Growling, Watanuki reaches for the doorknob. He barely touches the surface of the knob when

"_..Ah!"_

The teens and the mokonas stare at the door.

What the hell?

"_..oh! K-kuro-love! more!"_

"_Quiet mage! You want someone to hear us?!"_

Way too late Kurogane. Way too late.

Watanuki at this point starts to blush and is wondering whether opening the door is a good idea or not.

"Ah screw it." Watanuki quickly grab the doorknob tightly and turn it.

The door opens to reveal….

"Oh my!"

"Ah hell, I knew it!"

"Oh dear."

"Hyuu!"

"Ha ha!"

"Oh boy."

The teens are looking at _'Shigure'_getting it on with _'Lavi'_ in the closet. _'Lavi'_ has his jacket taken off and his shirt halfway up, showing his stomach and half his abs. _'Shigure'_ is grabbing _'Lavi's' _ass while pausing in mid-lick on '_Lavi's' _stomach.

The two pause to see that they are not alone anymore. The two groups stare at each other for what seems like hours before the mokonas broke the silence.

"Hey look guys! Candy!"

The teens look down and indeed there are giant bags of candy. They awkwardly take the bags while trying not to stare at the duo. Once they got the goods, Syaoron grabs the doorknob and looks at the two.

"C-c-congratulations you two?"

Fai in all that is holy has the audacity to smile while being grabbed onto. "Thank you dear Syaoron. Now will you please leave? We're in a middle of something right now."

Syaoron nods with a blush and a smile. "Right."

With that, he closes the door leaving the two alone again.

Fai looks at his boyfriend with a smile. "Well shall we continue Kuro-lust?"

"…." Kurogane is staring at the wizard incredulously.

"Kuro-boo?"

"I cannot believe you." Kurogane finally says.

"Fai just smiles in return. "Oh just shut up and kiss me already."

"FAI!"

Fai just laughs and presses his lips onto Kurogane's, silencing him from arguing again.

---With Yuuko---

"So how are all of you? Did you find what you are looking for?"

"…." Five blushes and two howls of laughter answered her question.

She sighs in content.

".Best Halloween Ever."

Afterwards no one spoke of the incident again.

But one good thing came out of it.

At least they get to keep the costumes.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Well that's that XD**

**Don't forget to Review, suggest anything and vote for fave T.R.C pairing on profile. ^__^**

**Until next time! ^__^**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a whole month! my non-internet life has gotten the best of me! DX

this idea came from **MyLifeIsAverage **(it's a cool website; go check it out!)

**KuRoHiTsUzEn** knows one of my ideas for this series. don't worry i have ideas for future one shots ( but like i said i didn't have much time to write them; that and I'm writing birthday one shots for certain authors: you know who you are).

Sorry if it's short too. The idea was small, simple and self-explanatory. and if you squint there's a small RyouSyao in this. XD Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: don't own them. (Damn!)

* * *

Kurogane, Ryou, and Syaoron: Owned

It was an eventful day in the Tsubasa household. Ryou came over to hang out with Syaoron since they don't hang out much despite being best friends. Fai and Sakura left the house to do some shopping leaving the two young men behind and Kurogane who didn't want to leave those two alone again.

The last time he made that decision, he was a victim of a popcorn bucket prank with Ryou being the mastermind and Syaoron the scared accomplice.

It took weeks to get rid of the butter and salt smell off his skin.

(A/N: But that's another story for another day. ^__^)

While Kurogane was reading a book in an armchair, Ryou and Syaoron were watching a documentary about the upcoming apocalypse in 2012. As soon as commercials started, Syaoron had a thought.

"Hey guys," Ryou looked his way while Kurogane glanced over his book. "What would you do if the world ended in 2012?"

Kurogane sighed in slight annoyance. _'Of all the freaking questions to ask.'_ He lowered his book to fully look at the young man. "Why the hell you want to know that?" He questioned roughly.

Syaoron shrugged. "Just asking, sir."

Kurogane grunted. "Well, I would tell everyone how much I hate their guts and how they should die a painful death." He said casual manner.

The two young men stared at the guardian with blunt disbelief.

Kurogane scoffed. "What? You don't believe me?"

The two shook their heads. "Nope."

Ryou then smiled widely. "Besides we all know how much you _love_ us!" He ducked just in time to miss the book that was thrown at him.

Syaoron sighed at his friend's foolishness.

Kurogane sat in his chair with his arms crossed; growling while fighting the very faint blush that was on his face.

Ryou then closed his eyes for a second then reopened them and sighed. "Well I know what I would do if the world would end." His smile slowly became perverted as he suggestively winked at Syaoron.

Syaoron blushed deeply at the hidden meaning.

From the armchair, Kurogane snorted loudly in amusement.

The two looked at him with questioning expressions on their faces.

Kurogane looked straight at Ryou with a serious face. "Your hand doesn't count Ryou; go get a girlfriend."

…

Ryou blushed deeply from embarrassment and horror. He looked to his right side to see Syaoron fighting the urge to laugh.

Kurogane faintly smirks as Ryou shouted at Syaoron for not backing him up while Syaoron lost the fight and was laughing too hard to care.

Kurogane then picked up another book that was on the ground and began reading it.

He'd have to tell Fai about this when he gets home. However he would have to exclude the whole 'What would you do if the world end?' part.

Because he knew he would never hear the end of it from the blonde if he did.

Even a stubborn jerk like him has to sleep at night at some point.

**END**

* * *

See, short, sweet and to the point. Tell me if Ryou was OOC or not.

I bet half of my readers wanted Fai in this one but alas he was only mentioned.

**Please review, suggest anything and vote for fave T.R.C pairing in profile.**

**Until next time! ^__^**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! I'm back! Fast huh! XD I just got this idea from looking at the T.R.C icons on the internet and well i got this!

**Warning: this is as crack as i can go! Major OOC and Implied KuroFai everywhere!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything, except the twist and turns in this one.**

* * *

Fai waves in a giddy fashion as Kurogane walks away from him with an angry expression on his face.

"You can't escape the gay, Kurgy!"

~~~*~~~

As Kurogane and Fai walk down a dirt-ridden path, they saw two guys walking past them. Fai evilly smirks. He turns around, takes a deep breath and shouts out:

"Keep it Gay!"

The surrounding by-standers including the pair stared at the two travelers.

Kurogane has never been so mortified in his life.

~~~*~~~

Fai waves his arms frantically with a smile as Kurogane could only stare at the wizard's stupidity.

"Damn mage. Spaz much?"

~~~*~~~

'_Dear Journal: The person I love ignored my sneaky attempt to attract his attention. So I'm back to plotting!'_

"Mage, could you not talk so damn loud; I can freaking hear you behind me!"

~~~*~~~

During his free time, Fai would sit on the floor and eat his meal and lets his mind wonder.

'_Hmm….I think I should get some porn.'_

_~~~*~~~_

Kurogane unsheathes his sword in front of Fai's face. Fai touches the sword delicately with a suggestive smile.

"Oh~! Is Daddy's 2nd sword also this big?"

~~~*~~~

Fai places his chopsticks on his lips, smirking at the thought.

"Why of course I'm evil."

Kurogane's back felt an immense chill.

~~~*~~~

Fai looks up at the sky and sees something white.

"Oh! Is it a bird? Is it a plane?"

Then he heard laughter from above.

"Oh wait. It's just Mokona. Damn."

~~~*~~~

Kurogane and Fai were walking back from the evil emperor's temple. Fai looks at Kurogane with seductive smile.

"Have I told you lately how _sexy_ you are?"

Kurogane looks back at him with a frown on his face.

"Please don't."

~~~*~~~

Syaoron and Sakura could only watch as they see Fai being carried over the shoulder by Kurogane as the two walk back to the café.

"Free ride!"

~~~*~~~

Fai gasps as he looks to his left in surprise. "Men!"

Kurogane copied his expression. "Where!?"

Were they thinking the same thing, no one knows.

~~~*~~~

Fai could only swing his body around in extreme happiness as he has holding something in his hands.

"Whee~! It's a love note! I bet it's from Kuro-tan!"

~~~*~~~

The two adults were in the middle of nowhere when Fai raised his arms up and a big smile was on his face.

"Whoop Whoop!"

Kurogane face palmed.

~~~*~~~

Fai touches Kurogane's sword. He smiles perversely at the ninja.

"Daddy's _big_ sword makes Mommy very happy."

"Seriously mage, stop it."

~~~*~~~

Fai shudders as he looks at the lone plate on the table.

"Eww. Sushi."

~~~*~~~

Fai lifts up three fingers with a smile.

Syaoron and Sakura blush at the gesture.

Kurogane growls in frustration.

"No! We did not do it _three times_!"

The blushes didn't lessen one bit.

~~~*~~~

Fai sees Kurogane not too far from him and waves at him while smiling.

"Hey there, Sexy!"

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!"

~~~*~~~

Touya was waiting for someone to take his order while drinking a cup of coffee when a blonde man approached him wearing a maid's outfit.

"Hello sir, would you like some _gay_ with your coffee?"

He never went back to that place again.

~~~*~~~

Kurogane was on the floor with bruises and small cuts when Fai with an aid kit walked towards him.

Scowling, Kurogane looked up to see Fai cross his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Kurgy, you just got Pwn'd."

~~~*~~~

**END OF PART ONE**

* * *

That's it for now. Part 2 will be up soon.

**Don't forget to review, suggest anything and Vote for fave T.R.C Pairing on profile.**

**Until next time! ^__^  
**


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back with part two! Hope you like it!

side note: I was having a conversation with my mom a while ago, she was telling me something that i already knew about. I was going to say the Japanese phrase "I told you!" but i caught myself and accidentally said 'Duck'. My mom looked at me weird and laughed. O__o Just thought you ought to know. ^__^

**Warning: Crack! and Implied KuroFai everywhere!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except twists and turns.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

~~~*~~~

Fai shivers at idea. It was chilling, horrifying and absolutely atrocious. He couldn't imagine such a thing even existed.

So the young yet brave Syaoron intervenes.

"But Fai; Het is not poisonous!"

~~~*~~~

"In the name of the gay, I shall punish you!"

*WHACK*

"OW! Damn it mage! Quit hitting me with that stupid stick!"

~~~*~~~

Fai stares at the TV with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hmm. I think I saw a porno like this one once."

Kurogane gaped at the wizard. Utterly speechless.

~~~*~~~

Fai grabs Kurogane's face with both hands with a starry expression on his face.

"Kiss me, you fool!"

Kurogane's left eye twitches.

"Let….go…of..My…face!"

~~~*~~~

After class, Fai was sitting on a chair in his chemistry classroom.

He sighed.

"Life is _so_ boring."

~~~*~~~

Kurogane looks straightforward with a deadpan look on his face.

"Look; the only thing that wizard is good for is for sex!"

Tomoyo looks over to Fai to see that he has _no_ idea what's going on.

She's still not convinced.

~~~*~~~

Fai turns his head with a teasing smirk.

"Meh. I had better."

He can practically feel Kurogane's deadly glare at him.

~~~*~~~

"Oh~! Kuro-sama is so manly~!

Kurogane look ahead with a huge grin on his face.

"Rawr."

(A/N: O__O what?)

~~~*~~~

Fai and Mokona were lying around as they laze about.

"Hyuu~! We want smex~!"

They forgot that Syaoron was in the same room as well.

~~~*~~~

Kurogane puts his finger in his ear as he is in major disbelief.

"Wait. Did you happen to say 'Fai' and 'straight' in the _same_ sentence?"

For once Fai didn't comment.

~~~*~~~

Fai laughs as he points at Kurogane with a victory smirk.

"Ha! I OTP'd all over you!"

Kurogane was less then amused.

~~~*~~~

Kurogane crosses his arms and grunt in irritation.

"I'm not _Uke_!"

Fai and Sakura just stare at him.

"Uke?"

~~~*~~~

Mokona giggled as she sees Kurogane chasing Fai for the hundredth time.

"Ha ha! Kuro-puu's so far into the closet, he's in Narnia!"

~~~*~~~

Fai chuckles as he holds a small stack of paper in his hands.

"Ha ha ha! Porn!"

~~~*~~~

Fai sits on the grass on a sunny day and looks up.

He was beyond amazed.

"Ohh~! Shiny!"

~~~*~~~

In the country of Jade, Fai just stood there as his mouth curved up into a smile.

"Hee hee! Crack."

"Seriously mage; what is wrong with you?"

~~~*~~~

Kurogane hmphs at the question Sakura asked.

"Gay is a strong word, Princess."

Mokona then giggled and whispered into Sakura's ear.

"Of course not; Kuro-puu's Fai-sexual~!"

"WHAT WAS THAT PORK BUN!?"

~~~*~~~

Kurogane looks at a book and scoffs at the content.

"FaiXKurogane? What genius invented _that_?"

Fai walks away ever _so_ slowly while pretending to whistle.

~~~*~~~

Fai picks up a feathered pen and smirks at his 'daughter'.

"Writers are liars my dear."

Sakura has never been more confused.

~~~*~~~

Fai pats Kurogane's head.

"Aww~! That's a good doggy."

Kurogane growled.

~~~*~~~

Kurogane turns his head away when Fai looks at his direction.

"I will _not_ give in!"

~~~*~~~

Kurogane looks down at Fai with authority.

"Kuro-seme says: Pants down _now_."

Fai couldn't agree more with that command.

~~~*~~~

Fai looks into Kurogane's hakama with a lusty smile.

"Ohh~! Now what do we have here~?"

"Goddamn it Mage! Get the hell off!"

~~~*~~~

Fai drags Kurogane to the main desk at the hotel.

"One room please!"

The face on the receptionist was priceless.

~~~*~~~

Fai points above Kurogane's head with mocking curiosity.

"Oh look Kuro-pi! It's another R-rated fanfic of us!"

Kurogane gagged.

"I bet it's those fan girls again."

~~~*~~~

Kurogane looks at the blonde with anticipation.

"Are you taken?"

The blonde seems flattered.

"Not if you're interested."

~~~*~~~

Fai puts his hand on his hip and flips his other in a fruity fashion.

"Keep it gay!"

Guess who he was thinking of.

~~~*~~~

Kurogane felt a tug on his left arm. He sees Fai holding onto him with a smile.

"What wizard?"

Fai's smile softens a bit.

"I just wanted to hold your hand."

Kurogane made no move to detach from the mage.

They stayed like that for the rest of the day.

~~~*~~~

**END**

* * *

**I might do part three but i need to see more funny icons to do it. If anyone can give me links on 'Grouped' icons of Tsubasa, that'll be great!**

**Don't forget to review, Suggest anything and vote for fave T.R.C pairing on profile.**

**until next time! ^__^  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Phew! Finally got part three! I'm so happy! this story finally got over a thousand hits. (YAY!) Thank you so much for Reading and Review so far! Please continue reading and Reviewing! ^__^

Side note: Most of the icons i saw are mostly from Photobucket so it was kinda hard to write them. But i think they're okay.

**Warning:Major Crack, OOC-ness and Implied KuroFai everywhere!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except the twists and turns in this.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

~~~*~~~

Between the bar and the café, people stopped and stared at the tall but angry looking man carrying a thin blonde man over his shoulder.

When they try to come close the tall man growled.

"Back off bitches, he's_ mine_."

The person in question waved and smiled like it was an everyday activity.

~~~*~~~

Kurogane was pissed. No, beyond pissed. He just couldn't believe this has happened.

However, Fai on the other hand, waves the whole thing as nothing.

"Oh come on Kuro-sama, I didn't tell them you were my boyfriend; they came to that conclusion on their own."

"Next time Mage, don't jump me in public!"

~~~*~~~

When the two came to sign in at a hotel, the receptionist there asked a question.

"Well sir, who are you with?"

Kurogane pointed to Fai who is dancing and singing with Mokona while the kids stare in wonderment.

"I'm with stupid. Any _other_ questions?"

The receptionist chose not to comment.

~~~*~~~

Fai points to his face and smiles very hard for emphasis.

"This is my _sexy_ face!"

Kurogane is more concern about the wizard's mental health then the fact he's trying to hit on him.

~~~*~~~

The rest of the group could only witness the wizard and Mokona whizzing through the yard with sparkling stocks in their hands.

"Whee!"

Kurogane sighs as he would have to intervene later; hoping that nothing catches on fire before then.

~~~*~~~

Fai, the chemistry teacher proudly smirks at his favorite P.E teacher.

"I know something that you don't know~!"

"That's wonderful moron but could you _get the hell out of my room!?_"

~~~*~~~

*Poke*

"Stop it."

*Poke* *Poke*

"I mean it mage; stop it!"

*Poke* *Poke* *Poke* *Poke*

"DAMN IT MAGE!"

*CRACK*

"Wah~! Kuro-meanie broke my wand~!"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

~~~*~~~

"OhMyGosh! It's Fai!"

*Squeals*

*Faints*

........

"Who was that Kuro-sama?"

"Who else? Another fan girl!"

~~~*~~~

Mokona hopped towards Kurogane's face with a bright smile on her face.

"Kiss meeeeee!"

That ticked Kurogane off.

"GO AWAY; PORK BUN!"

"Wah~! Kuro-Puu's mad again~!"

~~~*~~~

Fai points at his face while trying to look intelligent.

"I are genius! Ya!"

"Not even. Once an idiot; always an idiot."

~~~*~~~

Sakura swings Mokona in a circular motion while smiling and having fun.

"Yay! Happy days! Happy days!"

Syaoron wasn't too worried.

That was until Sakura fell down and threw Mokona high up into the sky, never to be seen again.

Syaoron then had a heart attack.

~~~*~~~

Touya sighs as he just sits there on his throne. Nothing to do for the kingdom, no sister to annoy and no Yukito to hang out with.

"Bored Now."

Yukito hides in the corner, giggling. He knew that his king had a short attention span.

He was only there for five minutes.

~~~*~~~

Kurogane turns his head as he ignores the babbling of a certain mage.

"Che. Whatever."

The mage continues babbling on like Kurogane just gave him a complainant.

~~~*~~~

Sumomo danced around the mat as she hit her lovely tambourine.

"Yay! New Guests! Now it's happy Time!"

Kurogane didn't know what 'Happy time' is.

But just in case he covered Syaoron's eyes to prevent any further scarring that wasn't Fai's fault.

~~~*~~~

Syaoron and Sakura tilt their heads at the scene.

"Syaoron, what are they doing?"

Syaoron tilts his head further.

"I think it's called 'Twister.'

"Oh."

~~~*~~~

Kurogane looked at the scene before him. He couldn't believe what he is seeing.

"What…the…hell…are..you..two..doing?

Fai invited Seishiro one day along with a couple of bags.

They went to a room and didn't come out for hours. Finally Kurogane couldn't take it anymore and stormed in.

He saw the two in pretty princess clothing. With makeup and high heels to go along with it.

They looked up and him and smiled.

"But Kuro-tan, It's better to pretend~!

Seishiro nodded in agreement.

Kurogane left the room; utterly speechless.

~~~*~~~

Sakura pouts cutely as she clasps her hands together.

She flashes her huge green eyes; pleading to the person greatly.

"Pretty please?"

Finally, Kurogane gives in.

"Okay. You get _one_ cookie. Got that?"

"Yay!"

~~~*~~~

Mokona didn't know why there were so many people hugging her but she likes the attention all the way.

"Woohoo! Fangirls love Mokona!"

Fai saw the situation with a slightly jealous look on his face.

~~~*~~~

Fai furiously plants the pen unto the paper and keeps striking the pen against the page.

The rest of the group watched him work with awe.

Mokona laughs as she places a sign right next to him.

'_Artist at work'_

~~~*~~~

Syaoron watches the Kitty playing with a ball of yarn.

"Aww~! Did you like the yarn Fai?"

'Fai' meowed in content.

'_Yes, it was very soft.'_

~~~*~~~

Kurogane walks down the alleyway and sees a white creature in a bow with a sign above it.

'_Please adopt me ~!'_

Kurogane now faces the most challenging dilemma in his life.

~~~*~~~

Sakura pouted as Syaoron sweat dropped.

"Well, where's my present?"

Syaoron for once, couldn't answer.

~~~*~~~

Kurogane, who was wearing a pair of shades, looked over a large group of people with indifference.

"I'm cooler. _Get over it_."

They all backed off.

~~~*~~~

Syaoron was still in a daze.

Sakura was very worried about him.

But Fai came in with a _helpful_ comment.

"Oh. Don't worry about him Sakura. This is Syaoron's 'Who am I?' moment."

Sakura kinda thought that didn't help matters at all.

~~~*~~~

The group walked down the desert road.

They looked around to see anything that could help them know where they are.

Then they saw it.

It was a 'Mokona Crossing' sign.

Mokona was more than thrilled.

Kurogane cursed the heavens.

~~~*~~~

**END**

* * *

**Please Review, suggest anything and vote for Fave T.R.C pairing on proflie. **

**And if you're going to look at the story or add it as a favorite, please review. i want to know what you think so far. That way i'll know what to improve on! **

**Until next time! ^__^  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys what's up? I know you guys might be kinda sick of this by now. Don't worry, I'll write up _actual_ oneshots for this series soon. This was just so fun to write. ^__^

And this part of the icon madness might be the last since I'm running out of icons to mess up in my writing. If anyone can give me links to Funny Tsubasa icons or Avatars that will be nice! ^__^

**Warning: Major Crack, OOC-like behavior and Implied KuroFai everywhere!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything except for the twists and turns.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

~~~*~~~

Watanuki and Doumeki stared at the tall angry Asian man as he promptly destroyed all the flowers in the temple.

Trying to chase the white Mokona.

The rest of the group stared in amusement and embarrassment.

Watanuki sighed.

"Man! That is one pissed off Ninja."

Doumeki nodded; agreeing whole-heartedly.

~~~*~~~

They have never seen Kurogane so mad before.

Even Fai was a bit nervous.

Kurogane threw a table out the window while clenching his teeth.

Then Fai said something that shocked everyone.

"Aww~! Does Kuro-pii have to smack a bitch?"

The group stared at the wizard's random vulgar language.

"Fai?"

"Yes, Syaoron?"

"Please don't help."

~~~*~~~

In Piffle world, Tomoyo looks at Kurogane with a calculating look.

Kurogane then looks at her with a confused expression on his face.

She then came to a conclusion.

"Yep. Straight as a circle."

"WHAT!?"

~~~*~~~

Fai couldn't help but call Kurogane certain nicknames.

And Mokona was more than happy to help.

"Ooh~! How about Kuro-luscious?"

"Hyuu~! That's a good one Mokona!"

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM FURBALL!"

"Looks like Kuro-lucious is mad again!"

~~~*~~~

Mastering a certain skill can be very hard work.

Especially if you're a wizard who's trying to eat with chopsticks.

"Darn it."

Kurogane just stared at him with a slightly amusing grin on his face.

"Ain't got skill."

Kurogane also thought that he should stop watching those rapper videos.

~~~*~~~

Fai smiles as he brings his hands together in applause.

Mokona sits on top of his head; smiling like usual.

Kurogane come in to see that the wizard at his finest.

"Mage, what are you clapping for?"

Fai just keeps on clapping with the smile intact.

"Actually, I forgot why I was clapping!"

"THEN STOP CLAPPING!"

~~~*~~~

Fai uses his fingers to form a heart.

"Me 'heart' you~!"

Kurogane unsheathes his sword.

"I 'kill' moron."

~~~*~~~

Syaoron and Sakura were very surprised to see Kurogane screaming and shouting while holding his own head tightly.

They looked over to see Fai just sitting there with a calm smile on his face.

He turns his head.

"He he! I break people's brains."

Syaoron quickly drags Sakura out for safety.

~~~*~~~

Kamui and Subaru watch the new appointed blonde vampire skipping around the room with his arms in the air in glee.

"Any further over the rainbow and he'd be coughing up skittles." Kamui commented with a frown.

Subaru looks at Kurogane with an apologetic smile.

So much for maturity.

~~~*~~~

Kurogane was washing the dishes when he overheard Fai's conversation with his twin on the phone.

"Yeah I know. Yes Yuui; it really did happened. But you know; I was drunk so that didn't count."

Kurogane gapped at the new info.

What didn't count!?

~~~*~~~

"I'm a little tea pout; short and stout~!"

A groan.

"Here is my handle, here is my spout~!"

A growl.

"When I get all steamed up, hear me shout~!"

A louder growl.

"Tip me over and pour me out~!"

*SMASH*

"DAMN IT MAGE, HOW OLD ARE YOU!?"

"Wah~! Kuro-puu broke my tea-pot!"

~~~*~~~

"So Fai, exactly how far out of the closet are you?"

Fai looked at Watanuki with a blunt expression as he puts his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Dude, I'm so far out of the closet; it's not even funny."

Watanuki had to agree with that.

Just ask Kurogane.

~~~*~~~

Syaoron and Kurogane could only watch in horror when the kitchen was apparently destroyed.

In the middle of the wreck there stood Fai with a burned up cook-book and a charred apron.

He looks at the duo and giggles.

"Ha ha. That _so_ flew over my head."

Guess who wants to kill and is getting some take-out tonight?

~~~*~~~

Fai tilts his head as Kurogane heavily breathes in and out in anger and frustration.

"Kuro-Puu say wha?"

"THAT'S IT!"

An hour later Syaoron and Sakura came home to burning wreckage.

~~~*~~~

Yuui never thought he would live to see the day.

"Brother, what did you do?"

Fai holds two big pieces of what used to be Kurogane's sword.

He wanted to play around with it, to show Yuui his skills.

The end result was…..

Fai looks down at the cracked object and giggles softly.

"I am _so _dead."

~~~*~~~

Fai grabs Kurogane's shirt and pulls it rather roughly.

"But Kuro-sama~! I need attention~!"

"What you need is a brain _you idiot!_"

~~~*~~~

"Ha ha! You said Gay."

"God mage, you're such a kid."

~~~*~~~

Kurogane shakes his head in irritation.

"Man, of all people I had to fall for this moron. _Great_."

"Kuro-puu, could you come to the bedroom please~?

"But I guess there are some good things about it."

~~~*~~~

Fai pulls on Kurogane's hakama as he brings out a sleazy smile.

"Seeeeeeexxxxxxxx~!"

"Mage, if you don't get off in ten seconds, you _will_ regret it."

~~~*~~~

**END**

* * *

Well that's that.....for now.

**Don't forget to review, suggest anything for this story and vote for your fave T.R.C pairing on my profile**.

**Until next time! ^__^**


	16. Chapter 16

Okay new One-shot up. This _was_ supposed to be posted first but then the icon madness thing and i almost forgot about it completely. This was based on a panel on **DA** where Fai was covered in chocolate and 'What would Kurogane do?' thing.

Very hilarious i think XD. but unfortunately i can't find it again so this is what i can remember; with a few twists of my own. ^__^

**Warning: a bit of gruesome language k?**

**Disclaimer: don't own them. yep, nada.**

* * *

Kurogane never thought it would happen in a million years. He knew that the mage can do crazy things from time to time.

But he never thought that he would go that far just to prove a point.

~~~*~~~

The incident in question occurred just hours ago when Fai went out to do some shopping; leaving him with the kids and Mokona. He was calmly reading a random book he found the world before when he hears the front door open and sounds of shuffling of bags. He looks up from his book to see Fai holding three large bags of…

Well he couldn't see because they weren't transparent bags.

Though he couldn't see whatever is in the bags didn't mean that he wasn't suspicious of what the wizard was planning.

"Hey magician, what the hell are you doing to do with those bags?" Kurogane questioned Fai.

Fai turns his head to the warrior who looked him with glaring eyes. He smiled. "Oh nothing Kuro-love, just something I'm experimenting with." He walked out of the room but not before saying a final statement. "In an hour; could you call the kids and Mokona and come outside? I have something to show you."

And with that Kurogane heard steps of the mage's feet echo through the hallway. Groaning, he knows that thanks to his stubbornness, he won't relax until he knows what that guy is doing. "Great! What the hell am I going to do for an hour!? I can't read this freaking book now!"

"Hey Princess I'll be right back! I'm going to get something to drink!"

"Okay Syaoron!"

Kurogane grinned evilly. "Sweet." He grabbed the two weapons near him and walked towards the doorway the same time Syaoron walked out.

"Hey, Kuro—" The greeting was cut off as Kurogane hoisted him up by the collar seeing eye-to-eye with the tan man.

"Kid, we're doing training, _now_."

Syaoron gulped in fear as he was dragged by the ninja to the front yard.

Sakura with Mokona in her arms walked into the room. She looked around and saw that no one was there.

"Um..hello? anyone? Syaoron?"

~~~*~~~

"Best hour spent ever."

Kurogane and Syaoron went back inside after in –Syaoron's-opinion, the most random sword training he ever experienced. Not only did Kurogane give his all, Syaoron was really scared that the warrior might have actually decapitated his head.

But alas He only got off with minor scratches and bruises. Which Sakura were treating after seeing him run towards her in desperation.

"Kurogane, you shouldn't have done that. Now Syaoron's too scared to speak." Sakura said with a disappointed tone.

"…" Syaoron looked down, trying to avoid eye-contact with his teacher. He just tried to block the horrible graphics of the situation. Oh dear god, the madness.

Kurogane scoffed. "Whatever. The kid improved and I had something to do for a while. Everyone wins."

Just as Sakura was about to comment on Kurogane's somewhat warped logic, an elegant yet exciting voice reached everyone's ears.

"Hey everyone! Could you come here for a minuate please~? I have something to show you~!"

Everyone stood still for a moment, unsure if they want to go or not.

Finally Mokona was the first to hop to where Fai's voice was. "Come on guys! Let's see what Fai-mommy is doing!"

Sakura then led Syaoron out of the room, following their little white friend.

Kurogane was the last one in the room. He frowned. Should he go or should he stay? Decisions, decisions. "Ah, fuck it." And just as he stood up from his position….

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

Kurogane heard the cry of the desert princess and ran towards the source of the scream. His search led him outside where he found the two teenagers and Mokona staring in shock and amazement.

Confused, Kurogane ran towards the group. "What!?"

Sakura pointed at what was in front of her.

Kurogane looked at where she was pointing at. He was flabbergasted.

"WHAT THE HELL!? MAGE!"

Well at least he now knew what were in those bags.

"Oh~? What's wrong Kuro-sweet? Don't you like it?"

"…Fai. You're covered in chocolate. Why in all that is damned and lost are you covered from head to toe in _chocolate_!?"

Indeed.

Fai bought huge quantities of chocolate bars while shopping. While everyone else was busy he melting the sweets into a bathtub and bathe himself in it until he was in rich brown goodness.

Fai, despite himself, couldn't stop from making the already horrible situation; worse.

"Well, I wanted to know if Kuro-sexy here can take sweets, since he's into me now~!

Kurogane blushed heavily while the kids ran back inside the house in case the ninja would finally crack.

Mokona jumped in Fai's arms and rub herself in the gooey mess.

"Mmm~! Fai tastes really good~!"

Kurogane choked at the implication.

Fai innocently kissed the white companion and giggled. "You think so~?"

"I know so Fai. I bet Kuro-puu would want a taste too~!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Kurogane shouted out, unable to take it anymore.

Fai pouted. "But Kuro-lust~! I'm covered in chocolate for you~! You could have least give me something for me effort."

Kurogane sighed irritably. He walked up towards the brown covered mage and looked at him in the eyes.

Then without warning, pressed his lips onto Fai's in a rough but quick kiss. Pulling back, Kurogane licked his lips in self-satisfaction.

"You're right wizard. You do taste sweet."

Fai blushed at Kurogane's straightforwardness. "W-well I'm glad you like it."

"Aww~!" Mokona coos loudly. "Look at the loves birds~!"

Kurogane growled as he tried to grab the white creature but got chocolate on his hands instead. "GOD DAMN IT!"

"Ha ha! Kurgy got all messy!" And with that Mokona hopped away with a laughing smile.

"COME BACK HERE YOU FREAKING HAIR BALL!" Kurogane shouted as he chases Mokona int the house.

Silently laughing, Fai smiled fondly at the pair.

But then he looked at himself and frowned.

"How am I going to wash this off?"

~~~*~~~

Fai might have done some crazy things to prove a point.

But it was the first time that he never thought this through.

~~~*~~~

**END**

* * *

That's it for now. ^__^

**Don't forget to review, suggest anything, check out my other stories and vote for fave T.R.C Pairing on profile!**

**Until Next time! ^__^  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Okay next one up! I got a lot of time to do this. Don't know why. O__o

Side note: I read Kobato on the **MF** (Because **OM** didn't have it at all) Read/watch this series. it's another CLAMP series. It's very funny and you get to see certain characters that you thought you'll never see again! ^__^

Side note 2: I had a wonderful conversation with **Eternal-Hitsuzen** a while back ( Read her stories! they're wonderfully written!) She and i were doing something on the inbox/outbox message area since we were 'so' bored. ^__^

Well that's all for now! ^__^

**Disclaimer: Don't own them and never will.**

**Enjoy! ^__^  
**

* * *

"God damn it! It's too hot in this world!"

"Aww~! Is Kuro-buro too sensitive to the heat~?"

"Che! You're the one to talk. You're practically burning over here!"

"Ah. Well that's why our dear 'daughter' gave me this bottle call _'Sunblock Lotion'_!

"That is _not_ our child you sweating pig!"

"Wahh~! You're so mean~! Insulting poor ol' mommy like that!"

"SHUT UP!"

~~~*~~~

Five minutes later….

"DAMN THIS!" Kurogane shouts angrily.

Fai lifts his head from the couch. "What is it?"

Seemingly ignoring the mage's question, Kurogane storms to the front door and opens it. He turns to look at the wizard. "I'm going out! I need something for this stupid heat!"

Fai crosses his arms on the armrest of the couch with a smile. "Can I come?"

*SLAM*

"Well he could've just said no." Fai said while pouting.

He lies back on the couch with his arms behind his head. He just started to doze off when a certain white companion hops into the room.

"Fai! Fai!" Mokona shouts happily.

Fai opens his eyes and sits up on the couch. "What is it Mokona?"

Mokona almost opens her mouth when she notices that the room is lacking one person. "Hey, where did Kuro-puu go?"

Chuckling, Fai takes Mokona into his arms. "The big dog went out; said that he couldn't take the heat anymore and headed out."

Mokona laughs onto Fai's chest. "Poor Kuro-puu! Couldn't handle something as small as a hot day."

Fai nods with a smile.

Mokona just remembers something. "Oh! Hey Fai do want to do something fun?"

"Oh? Like what Mokona?" Fai asks.

Mokona giggles before opening her mouth and spitting out an object. The object in question falls to the floor with its contents spilling out.

Fai picks one of them up. "A chocolate bar?"

Mokona nods. "Yep! I figured since Big Dog can't take the heat….." She leaves out the last part for Fai to figure it out.

Fai looks at the bar with a thoughtful frown. Then a sly smirk comes across his face.

"I see. Well then we can't let these sweets go to waste."

Mokona laughs evilly.

Thus a plan is in motion.

~~~*~~~

"Ah-choo!"

"What's wrong Syaoron? You have a cold?"

"I don't know what it was but I'm thinking that we should stay in this room for the rest of the day."

"Eh? Why?"

Syaoron places his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Just trust me; please."

"Okay."

~~~*~~~

Two hours later….

"Finally! Something to help with this freaking weather. Hope the mage didn't do anything stupid."

Kurogane is walking back to the place with two bags in each hand. One contains some smaller bags of ice while the other contains towels and water guns.

Yes, even Kurogane can take a bit of fun every once in a while.

While he's walking up the steps to the door, he hears some giggling on the other side. Taking precaution, he slowly opens the door.

Only to have something sweet and gooey pour down his head.

"What the---!" Kurogane starts to shout before seeing Fai and Mokona on the floor laughing very hard.

"Hahaha! You should've seen you face Kuro-puu!" Mokona cries out in between laughing.

Fai chuckles. "It's true! You look very good to eat!"

"…."Kurogane fumed at both his lack of skills because of the heat and at the two idiots lying on the floor.

Fai slowly calms down as he looks at Kurogane. "Ah? What's wrong? You're awfully quiet."

"Just answer me this," Kurogane mutters loudly as Fai walks towards him. "Please tell me that this is chocolate."

As soon as Fai was only centimeters away he nodded happily. "Yep! That's the sweet, sugary goodness that is chocolate!"

Kurogane nods. "Good." He then reaches into one of the bags and aims at the mage.

Fai's eyes widen in surprise. "Is that--?"

*SQUIRT*

"Yes, wizard. It's a water gun." Kurogane smirks while seeing Fai coughing.

Fai rubs his face and playfully glares at the warrior. "Oh yeah! Two can play that game!" He runs out of the room.

Before Kurogane could move an inch, Fai runs back with a gun filled with the same substance.

Kurogane's eyes widen.

Fai smirks proudly. "Now then. Let's see who will win in a battle?"

Kurogane wipes off the chocolate that's on his face and grins toothily. "Oh really mage?" He reaches into the bag once more and takes out a bigger water gun. "Do you honestly think you can beat me?"

"We'll see."

And the battle begins.

~~~*~~~

Three hours later….

Syaoron opens the door and looks into the hallway.

"Is it safe?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah." Syaoron said; opening the door wide open.

The two leave the room and walk down the hallway. When they got near the doorway to the main room there was something sticky on the floor.

"Syaoron, is that what I think it is?" Sakura asks.

Syaoron kneels down and wipes some of it on his finger and hesitantly licks it. He sighs in relief.

"Don't worry Princess. It's just chocolate."

Sakura sighs happily. "Well that's good."

They enter to room.

They both gasp.

They couldn't believe what they are seeing.

Sakura became frantic.

"Syaoron! What happen in here!? There's chocolate everywhere!"

"…..I honestly don't know princess."

The room appears to be in a state of disaster. There are globs of chocolate on all the walls and furniture while there are wet spots on the floor and the front door.

Syaoron and Sakura look around the room and see Mokona sleeping on the couch; covered in the gooey substance.

"Mokona!" They scream out in unison.

Mokona startles herself awake to see Syaoron and Sakura standing not too far from her. She smiles in glee. "Hey guys!"

Sakura runs in and hugs her despite becoming sticky as well. "What happen here Mokona?"

Mokona laughs her tiny tail off. "Well, me and Fai were pulling a prank on Kuro-puu by using melted chocolate!"

Syaoron sighs inwardly. _'I knew something like this would happen.'_

"Then," Mokona continues, "Kurgy whipped out a water gun and sprayed water on Fai's face."

The two teens pale a bit.

"And then, Fai gets a big gun with more melted chocolate! And then the two had the most awesome battle I've ever seen in my life!" Mokona shouts out in excitement.

Sakura and Syaoron exchange a look and turns back to the white creature.

"So where are they?"

Mokona giggles. "They're in another room playing a different game."

The teens blush at the implication.

Guess they are not getting any sleep tonight.

~~~*~~~

"Hyuu~! That was really good Kuro-sama~!"

Kurogane plops into the bed sighing as Fai follow his action.

"Kuro-sama?"

"What?"

"Are you still hot?"

A sigh escapes Kurogane's mouth.

"Not anymore."

Fai smiles fondly.

"I'm glad."

Kurogane wraps his arms around the wizard and kisses him fully on the lips.

"Kurgy?"

"Shut up and go to sleep. We have a hell of a cleaning tomorrow morning."

Fai snuggles against his chest.

"Of course my Kuro-sama."

~~~*~~~

**END**

* * *

That's that. ^__^

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories, suggest anything for this series(one shots) and vote for fave T.R.C pairing on profile!**

**Until next time! ^__^**


	18. Chapter 18

Based on a conversation i had with **ATLovesSweetmmmCandy (**read her stories; there very good! ^__^**)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will. ^__^**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Fai, Syaoron and Sakura: That wasn't a very good idea.

In a room somewhere at nighttime, Syaoron and Sakura were each reading a book before going to sleep. Their fatherly figure was on a business trip and wasn't due to arrive until the next day.

Their motherly figure on the other hand…..

"Hey Syaoron, when do you think Fai will be back? It's been hours since we've seen him." Sakura said with concern.

"I wouldn't worry about him too much Sakura. Besides, if anything I bet he's getting a last minute gift to give to Kurogane when he arrives tomorrow." Syaoron said without looking up from his reading.

Sakura nodded to herself as she let his words sink in. "I guess so."

Just then the front door slammed open, scaring the two teens out of their skins.

"Guess who's back~?"

The kids lit up at the sound of that voice. "Fai!"

Fai, the (self-proclaimed) mother figure, walked through the door with two bags in each of his hands and a huge white poster board under his left arm.

Syaoron and Sakura ran up to him with a smile on their faces only to stop midway when they sense an uncomfortable feeling when they saw the materials.

"Uh Fai, what's in the bags?" Syaoron bravely asked.

Fai blinked and looked at the stuff he was holding. "Oh! These bags? Well, there just some markers and some glitter. "He said with a smile.

The kids then sighed in relief. At he didn't buy something weird this time.

"Now then," Fai started walking further into the house. "Why don't you two go to sleep? We have something to do in the morning; am I right?"

The kids nodded with a smile.

"Oh!" Fai then remembered. "I won't be at the airport with you guys."

Syaoron was mildly shocked. "But why Fai? Kurogane will be upset if he doesn't see you."

(A/N: when I wrote 'Why Fai?' I thought of 'Wi Fi' for some reason. Don't ask. XD)

Fai waved off his 'son's' concern with a smile. "Don't worry Syaoron. I'll be there; just not with you two, so just go on to the airport without me. I'll be there a bit later. I have something for your dear 'father'. Ok?"

Sakura and Syaoron looked at each other with uneasiness before looking back at Fai.

"Ok then Fai; goodnight." Sakura said while giving Fai a kiss on a cheek. She left the room with a bit of a skip to her step.

"Goodnight Fai." Syaoron said; bowing at the older male while obediently following Sakura.

Fai watched the two leave the room with a dirty smirk. "Now then; off to make a welcome home present for dear Kuro-myuu."

~~~*~~~

The next day…

Syaoron and Sakura woke up very early in the morning so they can get to the airport. They tried to get Fai up from the bed but all they got was a groan and a 'just five more minutes.' So they ultimately decided to go on without him.

"I think Fai was serious when he said he won't come with us to the airport until later." Syaoron stated while he and Sakura waited in the arrival area.

"I do hope he comes. Kurogane will be so happy to see him again after so long." Sakura said with a small frown.

_**Attention to those who will be taking the Japan Airline: there will be a delay in arrival due to the extremely bad weather in the east. We're sorry for the inconvenience. **_

~~~*~~~

A few hours have passed since they have arrived and yet no sign of their 'father'.

They were starting to become discouraged when they heard a happy yell coming from afar.

They both turn their heads and smiled brightly.

"Hey look Syaoron! It's Fai!" Sakura exclaimed softly; happy that their 'mother' didn't skip on seeing their 'father'.

Syaoron nodded in content.

Fai ran up to them with the same poster board but this time covered with a thick white sheet. "Hey you guys. I told you that I would be here." He smiled.

Syaoron smiled back. "Yeah, we know. Sorry for trying to wake you up earlier Fai."

"Oh that's no problem my dear 'son'. And besides," Fai tapped the board. "I got to finish this just about an hour before coming here."

Sakura's curiosity was peaked. "Um Fai, why did you bring that board here?"

Fai smirked in a slightly evil manner. "Oh don't worry Sakura. You'll know soon."

A slight chill went up the kids' spine.

~~~*~~~

It was another 30 minutes that passed when an announcement came on.

_**Attention to those who will be taking the Japan Airline: The plane has just arrived. All departures please walk to the designated exitway. Thank you.**_

Sakura practically jumped in joy when she heard that.

Syaoron could barely contain his happiness while Fai hummed in excitement.

A wave of departures began to arrive and the three looked left and right trying to find the man.

Finally, when the last few passengers arrived, they finally saw him.

"Kurogane!" They all screamed out in excitement.

Kurogane walked down the lane; feeling slightly sleepy. He was wearinga business suit except the white shirt underneath was unbuttoned from the first few buttons while holding onto a four-wheeled backpack.

He looked at the two with a faint smile. However that smile was soon wiped off his face when he saw Fai put the poster board in front of him and took off the cover.

Oh boy.

_**Hi! I'm Fai and I do the naughty with Kuro-puu!!!**_

Kurogane, who was gapping in shock, tripped on his footing and fell on his face.

The nearby viewers including Syaoron and Sakura gasped in shock while Fai was laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha! That's what you get for denying me some before you left!" Fai shouted out between his laughter.

Syaoron and Sakura looked at Fai with wide eyes. They cannot believe what he just did that to poor Kurogane.

~~~*~~~

Aftermath…..

Syaoron was tending to the bump on Fai's head while in the other room. Sakura was trying to calm Kurogane down.

"Kurogane please, just calm down!"

"HOW THE HECK WILL I 'CALM DOWN'!? THAT STUPID IDIOT JUST EMBARRASSED ME IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE AIRPORT AND I JUST GOT BACK!"

Syaoron sighed at the argument; feeling sorry that Sakura had to the one with Kurogane who was beyond pissed at that point. He applied the bandage on Fai head; completing his aid. "Here Fai, that should do it."

Fai rubbed his head in mild pain. "Thank you Syaoron."

"You know Fai, that wasn't a really good idea." Syaoron said with a tinge of disapproval.

Fai sighed with a frown. "I know." Then he slowly smirked.

"AND WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF THIS FREAKING GLITTER DOING ON MY SWORD!?"

"But it was totally worth it." Fai chuckled darkly.

Syaoron resisted the urge to smack him.

~~~*~~~

**END**

* * *

Evil aren't i? XD

**Don't forget to review, suggest anything for this story, check out my other stories and vote for fave T.R.C pairing on profile!**

**Until next time! ^__^  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Boredom: that's my excuse. What's yours? XD

I have some of Birthday fics that I'll be posting in the month of April so watch out for them. (and you know who you are. ^W^) (Who knew a lot of writers have their b-day's on that month!)

Watanuki in this one might be OOC: depending on your point of view.

**Disclaimer: don't own them, never will ^__^**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Fai and Watanuki: What not to do at Walmart

_When an announcement comes over the loudspeaker,  
assume the fetal position and scream, "No, no! It's those  
voices again!"_

When Fai practically dragged poor Watanuki to a place called Walmart he knew he had no choice but to play along so when the speaker came on Watanuki took a deep breath and …..

"WAAAAHHH! NO! NOT THE VOICES AGAIN! SOMEONE HELP ME! THEY'RE COMING TO GET ME! NOOOOOO!"

Then he dropped to the floor and curled up a fetal position and mumbled something about 'the voices!' and 'please don't let them hurt me!'

The by standers were beyond confused.

"Mommy, what's that man doing?"

"Don't stare at the mentally-unstable boy. Let's go now."

~~~*~~~

"There Fai, I've done one and now it's your turn."

"Yes yes Wata-kun I know."

~~~*~~~

_Try on bras over top of your clothes._

Fai snuck into the woman's lingerie and snagged a random item and ran out of the area. When he reached the electronics section he putted it on and just browsed the TV's like it was nothing.

An employee spotted a potential customer from a far and started to walk towards him. "Hello sir, do you nee---" The employee stopped himself as he took a good look at the customer.

"Oh! Hello sir. Yes, I do need of some help." Then Fai turned around and moved his hips in a suggestive manner. "Do I look better in a b-cup or in a c-cup?"

The poor worker fainted on the spot.

~~~*~~~

"You know, you're lucky that Mr. Kurogane wasn't there to see that."

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much about it my dear Wata-kun; what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"…..I guess so."

"Now I believe that it's now your turn now."

"…..Fine."

~~~*~~~

_While no one's watching quickly switch the men's and  
women's signs on the doors of the rest room._

Watanuki made his way to the restroom section and looked around to make sure no one saw him. Then in a flash he grabbed the bathroom signs and switched them around. Then he walked away quickly while whistling.

Two things happened right after: One- the people who came later to the restrooms soon ran out in terror and two: a man had to explain to his wife that he didn't know that woman who was in the 'men's' room. She slapped him and walked away.

~~~*~~~

"God, I can't believe I just did that."

"Don't fret Wata-kun. It's all in good fun. Now how long do we have?"

"About……2 to 3 hours."

"Good. There's more time to have more fun~!"

"Oh god; kill me now."

~~~*~~~

_Fill your cart with boxes of condoms, and watch  
everyone's jaws drop when you attempt to buy them._

Fai grabbed a cart from outside the store and went to the one of the less-crowded aisle and grabbed the entire storage of the same item. Then he walked to the checking point with a smile.

The reactions he got were what he expected.

Even the cashier boy couldn't help but ask this question. "Um, sir? What are you going to do with all of those?"

Then Fai gave that poor person a dirty smirk. "Let's just say I'll be getting some tonight."

All the girls in a five foot meter bled from their noses.

~~~*~~~

"Well, I guess I have to keep all of them but at least I picked out the flavored kind for my big dog.

"……"

"Wata-kun?"

"…….I'm up. I'll be right back."

~~~*~~~

_Draw mustaches on all the pictures and mannequins._

Watanuki closed the top of a black marker. "There! That should do it!"

He walked off with a satisfied look on his face.

In the distance he heard: "Oh my! Who would do that to all Miley Cyrus posters.

He chuckled darkly to himself.

~~~*~~~

"Oh Wata-kun, you are so bad~!"

"Thanks. I just wanted to do that. Now it's your turn Fai."

"I'm on it!"

~~~*~~~

_Try on crazy costumes and walk casually through the  
store._

"Hey mommy, look! That man looks like a pretty princess!"

"Don't stare at him honey! You don't want to catch what he has!"

"But mom I want to play princess with him too~!"

"Young lady I said no and that's final!"

~~~*~~~

"Wow Fai you really look great in that costume."

"Aww~! You flatter me Wata-kun~!"

"Looks like I'm up again. This is starting to be a lot of fun."

"That's the spirit!"

~~~*~~~

_Ride those little electronic cars at the front of __the store__._

"WHOO! LOOK AT ME! I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD! TAKE THAT DOUMEKI!"

"Hey Kurogane, Isn't that Watanuki?" Syaoron asked when he saw his classmate driving like a maniac in front of the store.

Kurogane's eyes narrowed. "Kid, I have to go somewhere. Go do the shopping without me."

"Uh…ok."

~~~*~~~

"Man that was fun!"

"I told you it would be!"

"What next?"

"I know what I'm doing!"

~~~*~~~

_Move "Caution: Wet Floor" signs to carpeted areas._

"Man I am so confused."

"I know, I mean technically it is a floor but…."

"Wow I'm so confused."

In the corner somewhere, Fai was giggling his head off.

~~~*~~~

"I never thought that they would not get that."

"Well this is what happens when you do drugs Wata-kun~!"

~~~*~~~

_When someone asks if you need help, begin to cry and ask,  
"Why won't you people just leave me alone?"_

Watanuki was just standing there when one of the workers came up to him.

"Um, excuse me sir but do you need any help?

Watanuki didn't say anything at first.

When the worker touched his shoulder Watanuki (seemingly) snapped and slapped that hand away.

"Go away! I don't need your help! GOD, WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" He cried out in anguish with tears coming out of his eyes as he ran away from the worker.

The by-standers glared at the worker as if he was the one who did harm.

He was fired two minutes later.

~~~*~~

"Wow, Nice performance Wata-kun!"

"Ah. Thank you Fai."

"Ok last one up for today!"

~~~*~~~

_Attempt to fit into very large gym bags._

"Hey does that gym bag seem wide to you?"

"Yeah..it does. Let's look inside."

*ZIP*

"HI! How are you two doing on this fine day!?"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

~~~*~~~

"Wow those people looked really freaked out."

"I know. I wonder what we should do tomorrow."

"Yeah idiot. I wonder what we should do tomorrow."

……

"Wata-kun, that wasn't very nice."

"……That wasn't me Fai."

"Then who---"

"Hey! Up here moron!"

The two look up to see Kurogane who was looming over them with a glare that made every glare they saw on him look like a smile.

Watanuki was shivering in fear. _'I knew I shouldn't be involved with Fai! Now I'm in big trouble!'_

Fai's expression did not change. If anything, he smiled at the man.

Kurogane's glare intensified. "I let you out of my sight for one freaking day and _this_ is what you've been doing? You are in so damn trouble!"

Everything was silent for a few moments.

Then Fai looked down and picked up an item and showed the two with a smile.

"Want a condom Kurgy?"

~~~*~~~

**END**

* * *

Yep, twisted: that's how i like them XD

**Don't forget to review, suggest anything for this story, check out my other stories and vote for fave T.R.C Pairing on profile**

**Until next time! ^__^  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Not the most original idea i had but i needed to write this or else the plot bunny would hit my head in my sleep.

For those who have not read the '**Tsubasa character guide 2**' will be confused. (because it's mostly based on it.)

**Disclaimer: don't own them, never will.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

[Kurogane's POV]

This could have happened to anyone. It could have happened to the kid, the princess, the wizard, hell even the little white fur ball. But why of all things does this thing kind of thing had to happen to me!?

~~~*~~~

[Normal POV]

The group arrived in yet another world. However in this particular world, it proved to be quite different than others.

"Hey look at all the pretty flowers!" Mokona shouted happily.

"Wow, it's beautiful isn't it Syaoron?" Sakura asked with a small smile.

Syaoron nodded. "Indeed it is princess."

The world they landed on was a valley of flowers reaching as far as the eye can see. Up at the sky there were no clouds in sight and the breeze was calm and soothing.

"Well it looks like we've landed in another form of paradise, wouldn't you say so Kurgy?" Fai said with slight amusement toward his favorite ninja.

Kurogane grunted; uninterested in the whole girlish scenery as he would call it.

~~~*~~~

The travelers walked across rows upon of rows of brightly colored flowers. Out over the distance Mokona saw something that made her jump on Kurogane's head in excitement.

"Hey look you guys, there a food cart!" Mokona shouted.

The rest of the group followed her line of vision and gasped as they began to see it as well.

"Hey you're right Mokona; there really is a cart over there!" Fai exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Well what the hell are we just standing around here for? I'm freaking starving." And with that Kurogane ran quickly ahead to the cart with Mokona barely hanging on to his black spikes he calls hair.

The rest of the group looked at each other.

"I guess he does have a point." Syaoron contemplated as he ran after him.

"Wait for me Syaoron!" Sakura shouted as she tried to keep up with the two well-fitted males.

Fai for a moment looked at his 'family' with a chuckled and starts calmly walking after them. For if he had started running then……it would look like he was skipping along the flowers.

And skipping is a big no-no in his book.

~~~*~~~

As soon as the group reached the cart they were greeted by a kind chef who worked there.

"Well hello there newcomers is there anything you like to drink before ordering your meals?"

The group looked at each other with uncertainty. They just got here and didn't really know what refreshments the world had.

So Mokona, somehow reading their thoughts was a step ahead of them. "Yes, we would like 5 glasses of cold milk please."

The chef nodded with a smile. "Of course. One second please." Then he goes into his cart.

Fai, Sakura, and Syaoron were ecstatic about what they're drinking.

"Ah now there's a drink I haven't drunk in a while. It would nice to taste it again." Fai stated with a true smile.

Sakura and Syaoron nodded.

"Yes, I haven't had milk since I was a kid back at Clow. What about you Syaoron?" Sakura asked with an excited look on her face.

Syaoron momentarily frown before smiling at his dear friend. "Yeah. Same here, princess."

Sakura was about to ask about why Syaoron was sad all of a sudden when she heard Kurogane grunt.

They all turn their heads at him.

Kurogane, for the first time, looked very confused. "Milk? What the hell is that?"

They all stared at him in shock.

"Kurogane…..you don't…..know what milk is?" Syaoron hesitantly asked.

Glaring at the kid, (and slightly scaring him in the process), Kurogane growled lowly in frustration. "I wouldn't be asking if I did now would I?!"

Fai and Mokona giggled at the ninja's predicament while Sakura tilted her head in slight confusion.

Mokona then hopped on Fai's head with a smirk. "Kurgy doesn't know about milk? Mokona will tell you~!" She then waved her tiny arms in a circular motion. "Milk is a tasty drink that comes from cute little cows from good farms with nice farmers."

Kurogane just stared at the white companion with a blank look.

It seems that what Mokona just said made him more confused.

"Just what the hell is a cow and how is that worked in with this so-called milk?" Kurogane asked.

They all looked at him with a tinge of pity.

Kurogane did not like those looks at all.

Fai was about to tease the poor ninja when the group heard the sounds of glasses hit metal.

They all looked towards the cart to see the chef with a tray. "Here's your drink. I hope you enjoy them."

Syaoron took the tray. "Thank you sir. We sure will."

~~~*~~~

About several minutes later, everyone was enjoying their cold white beverage.

Well almost everyone.

"Mmmm! Milk is so sweet and tasty!" Mokona proclaimed with a happy tone in her voice.

"I agree Mokona, this is delicious." Sakura said before taking another sip.

"And to think I wouldn't miss this lovely beverage when I left my home world." Fai stated while slurping his glass.

"Yeah, I almost forgot how this tasted too." Syaoron said while he looked at the drink with calculating eyes.

Mokona then turned to Kurogane who was hunched over, trying out the drink. "So how you like the milk Kurgy?"

There was a moment of silence before Mokona can hear the sounds of swallowing and gagging.

Kurogane turned around with his tongue out in disgust. "This stuff tastes nasty. Why would anyone like this crap?"

Mokona tilted her small body with an amused smile. "So you don't like it?"

Kurogane glared at the creature. "Do I have to freaking repeat myself? Of course I don't like this crap; in fact I hate it!"

Mokona giggled before turning around and opening her wide. "HEY EVERYONE! KURGY HERE DOESN'T LIK—" Her announcement was cut off short though when Kurogane ran up to her and covered her mouth with both of his hands.

"You stupid porkbun! Don't you realize what you are trying to do?!"Kurogane whispered loudly.

Mokona muffled loudly through his hands.

"If the idiot mage hears about this, I know that he'll freaking ridicule me till the end of time!"

Unfortunately, Fai seemed to overheard Kurogane's banter and confession. He devilishly smirked. "Excuse me my dear sir! I would like to order 20 more glasses of Milk please!"

Kurogane whipped his head towards Fai in major disbelief while Sakura and Syaoron stared in surprise.

"YOU BETTER NOT GIVE ME THAT CRAP MAGE!"

"Huh? What's that? You want me to order more milk? Ok then! If that's what you want Kurgs!"

"FAI!"

~~~*~~~

[Kurogane's POV]

In the end I had up to my freaking throat in that white junk. I had to chase the idiot magician down that field of girly flowers.

God, he will not let me leave it down now.

Well that and the fact I saw something that I thought I would never see in my whole damn life.

The mage really does skip like a girl.

Heh. And he calls me weird.

~~~*~~~

**END**

* * *

Yes, Edward Elric (FMA) is not the only one who hates milk now! XD

**Don't forget to Review, check out my other stories, and vote for fave T.R.C pairing.**

**Until next time! ^__^  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Hi! Another one-shot up! **woot! over 2000 hits! i'm so happpy. please continue reviewing! ( and for those who favor this story but didn't review please do so T__T)**

But here's the thing

This is **ATLovesSweetmmmCandy's** idea. Hell she even wrote the original piece. she was going to do a funny 'Fai attempts suicide' thing but was distracted and wrote this one instead.

She was going to write more but at the time, her computer was on the fritz so she couldn't finish so not only did i rewrote it but gave it an ending that i think will satisfy both her and you readers.

Hope you like it!

**Warning: NASTY language on Kuro's part and a bit of confusion in some parts(sorry about that ^__^;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy! ^__^  
**

* * *

~~~*~~~

Fai had the perfect prank to pull on his favorite ninja. Not long ago, he heard from Syaoron about a day called April fools. Apparently it's a day of tricking the other person and having a laugh about.

After much thinking, Fai came up with the perfect prank. It would piss off Kurogane; but he figured that it was the whole point. The only thing he was worried about was the reaction of the rest of the group. He walked with the rest of the group in silence as Kurogane was talking to the young man.

"So kid, tell me more about this 'April Fools Day' thing." Kurogane rudely asked Syaoron.

Syaoron thought about it for a moment; trying to remember all the details he was told from his father when he came with him and visited various countries before answering. "Well Kurogane, in most countries I have traveled to, the date when it starts is on April 1st which is also the day of my birthday." He gestured to himself.

"However," Syaoron continued. "In other countries it starts on different days or even months. In this world…..I think it starts tomorrow; April 7th." Syaoron concluded happily.

Fai smirked secretly at the date.

Kurogane turned his head towards the mage who was humming a tune while holding a smile on his face. He knew that the wizard is planning something. Whatever he's planning, the outcome will be the same; humiliation.

'_I should be very careful around the happy-go-lucky moron. There's no telling what schemes he'll freaking pull on me."_ Kurogane thought with a deep frown on his face. "Hey mage!"

Fai looked at him with his character smile.

"Don't you dare do anything to me mage while we're here, got it or so freaking help me I'll kill you!" Kurogane threatened the blonde rather loudly.

Fai tilted his head in a cute-like fashion. "Now now Kuro-tan, what makes you think I will do anything to you?" He then smirked in a mocking way. "Why? Do you want me to do something to you?"

Kurogane growled with a small blush while walking pass the blonde.

Fai smiled brightly while watching the ninja's retreating form. _'Aww Kurgy, you really do know me too well.' _ Then his smile seemingly widen in a mischievous way. _'But you'll never guessed what I have planned for you~!'_

Ahead of him, Syaoron was talking to Mokona who was oddly silent as well. "Okay, so let's find a place so we can stay the night. I don't think it would be a good idea to be outside during April fools."

Along with Mokona, Syaoron walked towards the town. Kurogane stayed a bit behind so Fai could catch up with them despite being a bit wary of what the mage might do.

Especially now that he has magic and can actually use it.

Kurogane was into his moment of his insecurity that he didn't see Fai walked pass and ahead of him.

Fai started to shout; snapping him out of his private thoughts.

"Kuro~tan~! Are you coming~?" The happy mage called to the ninja.

Kurogane walked towards the mage with a glare. "Yeah, I'm coming! And it's not 'Kuro-tan!" He followed the group; the wary feeling not leaving him.

Not only towards the mage but to everyone else in town.

Oh Joy.

~~~*~~~

Luckily they found shelter in one of the inns in town. The building was run by a pair of twin girls who were in desperate need of decent workers. At first Fai was a little shocked to see them but eventually feel relaxed around them. The two girls had long black hair and beautiful green eyes.

They seem to look a little like Sakura at the time.

"Hey you with the brown hair, can you help me with greeting clients and doing paperwork?" One of them asked Syaoron.

He looked at them and nodded.

Fai; who felt that introduction was in order, stepped up to the twins. "Well now why don't we introduce ourselves first before getting to work?" He pointed to himself. "My name is Fai, my dears." He then pointed to Syaoron. "And this young man here is Syaoron." He then pointed towards the ninja. "And this sullen fellow is—"

"Kurogane." The ninja cut the mage off before he had a chance to use one of the nicknames. Not that he minded them, but he has to use his full first name to new people.

Because you'd never know if they will have a similar personality like a certain mage.

"I can help with the heavy lifting and can fix things." Kurogane added.

Fai nodded in agreement. "Yep! Kuro-sama is quite strong~!"

The twins looked at the group sheepishly. "Sorry but the rude behavior before." They bowed formally. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Sarah and her name is Rose." The other twin smiled. "And we do run this inn believe it or not." Sarah grabbed Fai's hand. "Now I'll show to the kitchen so you can get started."

Fai and Sarah disappeared into another room.

Rose turns towards the other two men. "Now we have a few things that need a dire need of fixing after I show Syaoron where he'll be working." She said rather apathetically.

~~~*~~~

After a long day of work, Kurogane went to his assigned room and plopped onto the bed. He was feeling exhausted form fixing three bed frames, two benches, and some chairs from a restaurant. He was glad that he learned how to do wood-working when he traveled with the group plus the princess.

"Damn I'm still scared of what that stupid mage has planned for me." He said loudly to himself; feeling wary once again. "I really hope my freaking paranoia doesn't keep me from sleeping."

He closed his eyes and within minutes drifted off to dreamland. (A/N: Yes I said it, 'dreamland'! XD)

~~~*~~~

From the corner of the room, Fai evilly smirked while standing up. _'Oh Kuro-sama, if only you knew; if only you knew what I have in store for you.'_

Fai managed to cloak his presence from Kurogane who couldn't sense him, not because he was quiet but because he used his magic to do so. Walking towards the bed where Kurogane slept, he took the bag that was behind his back and searched for the necessary materials.

"Okay do I have everything?" He asked himself. He took out a noise-projector, a can of foam, and a regular bird feather. "Excellent! I have all of them here! I'm sure glad Syaoron told me all about April Fools day!" Fai whispered loudly.

To make sure Kurogane was really asleep; Fai poked him a few times.

Kurogane just grunted and moved his hand a bit.

Smiling, he started his plan of action. Taking the can, Fai shook it a bit and pressed the button that was on top of it towards his face; to see if it worked.

Which wasn't the smartest idea because he accidently sprayed some on his face. "Gah! Oh my goodness!" He silently gasped as he looked at Kurogane with wide eyes. Kurogane was still asleep. Fai sighed. "Good, he's still out." He wiped some of the foam off his face and applied it on Kurogane's open hand and use the can to spray some more on it. Then he did the same thing on Kurogane's other hand.

Satisfied with the work, Fai grabbed the noise-projector next to the sleeping victim and grabbed the feather. He made sure that the volume was low enough so Kurogane can hear it in his sleep and turned it on. _'Now according to Syaoron it should sound like mosquitoes I think.'_ Fai thought with a slight cringe.

He did learn about those pesky bugs; they suck blood from a person and the person is left with itchy bumps on their skin. Though he did learned it the hard way though.

The hints are the faint scars that Fai scratched on his skin. The poor Mage.

Then the last step, he leans the feather close to Kurogane's nose and began tickling it.

Feeling his nose itch, Kurogane rub his hand on it making his whole face get covered in white foam. Then with the feather Fai did the same thing only in between Kurogane's legs making the poor victim slap his other hand on it and covering that area with foam.

Victoriously, Fai gently placed Kurogane's hands down his pants and left the room in silence with his materials in tow.

Down the hallway, Fai quietly giggled to himself. "Boy I can't wait to see Kurgy in the morning~!"

Up ahead, Mokona bpunced towards the mage and landed on his shoulder. "Hey Fai, what were you laughing about?"

Fai looked at the creature with a smirk. "Oh just playing with big dog. You know; the usual"

Mokona tilted her body slightly in confusion but giggled anyway.

~~~*~~~

The morning after….

Fai, Syaoron and Mokona were in the kitchen enjoying a rather quiet breakfast. Syaoron and Mokona were eating a stack of pancakes while Fai was finishing his own stack on the stove.

It seems also that Kurogane has yet to arrive.

Syaoron began to feel worried for the ninja. "Hey guys have you seen Kurogane this morning? It isn't like him to sleep in."

Mokona was too busy stuffing her face in pancakes to answer.

Fai on the other hand was giggling which made Syaoron a bit confused.

Just then the three heard a loud yell coming form down the hall.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS SHIT!?"

Syaoron shivered in fear while Fai and Mokona giggled.

Then they heard the sounds of thundering footsteps coming closer and closer to the kitchen when finally the door slammed opened.

Syaoron was blushing, Mokona was laughing loudly despite having food in her mouth and Fai just stood there with a grin.

Kurogane's hands, face and crotch area were covered with white foam. What was more amazing was the fact that the foam was spread to his whole body; making him looked like a thin snowman.

Kurogane's bright red eyes traveled towards Fai who was trying to whistle while looking away.

"_You_." Kurogane muttered darkly.

Fai looked at him innocently with his finger pointed at himself. "Me~?"

Kurogane growled and unsheathed his sword which was in his room last night.

Fai smiled but was in a frantic inside. _'Oh man! I forgot about that! I should've taken it when I left!'_

Kurogane ran towards the mage and the mage ran out of the kitchen; laughing at his pranked which worked….mostly.

Syaoron and Mokona then heard the sounds of crashes, loud thumps and screams of poor innocent by-standers.

Syaoron sighed. "When will they ever learn?"

Mokona laughed at Syaoron apparent misery while eating Fai's stack of pancakes.

Yep, and Doumeki will marry Himawari in the near future.

Like that will ever happen.

~~~*~~~

**END**

* * *

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote for fave T.R.C Pairing on profile.**

**Until Next Time! ^__^  
**


	22. Chapter 22

I'm **so** sorry! I kept you guys hanging for almost two weeks! again i'm sorry! *bows many times*

So here's an icon chapter that i hope will make it up. ^__^

To **NorthernShinigami**: I'm still writing your request it's just that i didn't had time to finish it. i'll try to post it as soon as possible. ^__^

**warning: Crack!,OOC-ness, implications, and language**!

**Disclaimer: don't own them; never will! ^__^**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

~~~*~~~

Syaoron held his head; shaking it vigorously as he was going to have a massive headache.

"Man, I didn't know that CLAMP manga would get me brain-fried!"

He then groaned loudly while Sakura sat next to him in innocent confusion.

"Eh?"

~~~*~~~

All Syaoron was doing was walking down a sidewalk and next he knew he was glomped by a cheery princess.

"GOTCHA!"

"WAHH!"

Now he was in the hospital with a back problem.

Guess there are some things that can't be help with the princess involved.

~~~*~~~

The group watched as Fai scribbled something down on paper. He was way into what he was writing that he wasn't aware that there was an angry mark on his forehead.

The group backed off; not wanting to face an irritated Fai.

Mokona giggled as she held up a sign.

'_BEWARE: Writer at work'_

~~~*~~~

Kurogane watched in slight amusement as Sakura waved her arms as she fell for the 100th time.

"OMGFRAIL!"

Now he's concern for her mentality.

"Man how do that kid put up with this?"

~~~*~~~

Fai lifted his finger in the air with a victorious smile.

"Why yes; I do know everything."

Kurogane snorted as he took away the cup of sake that was next to the wizard.

~~~*~~~

Pointing to his face, Fai tried to make himself look cute in front of him.

"Kiss here."

Kurogane looked away; not giving in to the gesture.

Besides, Tomoyo and Yuuko were right next to them.

~~~*~~~

The kids looked at the mage with concern and for the most part amazement.

"Blah blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah-blah blah! Blah blah blah blah ha ha ha ha!"

Kurogane stared at the wizard before turning back to the kids.

"This is your brain on drugs." While he points to the lovely example.

They nodded; not doubting it for one second.

~~~*~~~

Kurogane, Syaoron and Fai looked up to see Mokona dangling on a tall building while being tied to rope.

"Aw~! Mokona's too cute to know danger~!"

"MAGE! THIS IS SERIOUS!"

"Um…guys? I don't see Mokona anymore."

~~~*~~~

Watanuki was passing through series of doors on a certain hallway when he heard this:

"SHUT UP MAGE; I'M SEME!"

And then proceeded to walk back with his face as red as a tomato.

~~~*~~~

"STFU NOOB!"

Everyone gasped.

"Syaoron!"

Syaoron blushed at his moment of weakness.

Kurogane scoffed. "I knew the kid would crack sooner or later."

~~~*~~~

Syaoron was confused. Fai told him to ask Kurogane about it but he flat out refused.

"But, mom said.."

"Look kid; as your father I say you don't need 'the talk' yet."

"…okay…."

~~~*~~~

Fai looked over at the taller man to see something white and furry on top of his head.

"Sir, your hat seems to be broken…"

The white thing in question laughed as a beeping noise came out of nowhere.

"No, that's Mokona's Gaydar!"

"DAMN IT PORK BUN!"

~~~*~~~

Sakura crossed her arms as she lightly scoffs at no one unparticular.

"Damn American Censorship."

"Uh…princess? What are you talking about exactly?"

~~~*~~~

When they were little, Syaoron one time saw the princess raised her arms and smile towards the sky.

"EPIC! YAYZ!"

He also knew that the princess was very sick that day too.

~~~*~~~

Fai points to himself as he smiles in glee.

"100% Genius."

Kurogane did not look impressed.

"How about 100% moron?"

~~~*~~~

Kurogane unsheathes his sword as he looked at his victim with a malicious smile.

"Not gonna lie: I'm very badass."

The victim screamed in the most girly way possible.

~~~*~~~

Syaoron tilted his head in confusion. He just couldn't figure it out.

On top of his head, Mokona was smiling knowingly.

"He he! Syaoron is confused by your antics!"

Kurogane looked up from making sushi.

"What?"

~~~*~~~

Fai hold onto a mini Kurogane in his arms as an announcement came on.

'**Plushies: an angsty guy's best friend!'**

Fai flashed a smile.

~~~*~~~

Syaoron blushed as he and Sakura were cuddled in Fai's arms. He flashed a soft smile.

"Listen to Mommy okay?"

He nodded but couldn't figure out what just happened to this moment to occur.

~~~*~~~

Young Kurogane just cut down all of the dummies in ten minutes flat.

He was so excited that he put his arms in the air and shouted:

"FUCK YES!"

"Kurogane!"

He looked at his mother who was less than happy about his exclamation.

"Sorry mother."

~~~*~~~

"Mommy said that he'd like some XXX with daddy!"

Fai had an awkward smile stuck to his face.

Kurogane glared at the white creature as he was thinking of many ways to kill it.

~~~*~~~

"Um hello good sirs, how may I help you today?"

"Uh, yes we would like a one room king bed for tonight."

The receptionist blushed.

"May I ask why?"

The blonde smirked.

"Because we're newlyweds!"

The receptionist nodded but was fully aware of the taller man behind the blonde glaring darkly at him.

~~~*~~~

Syaoron's older brother was standing in the corner when people finally saw him.

He smiled and waved a bit.

"Yo."

~~~*~~~

Holding the drinks, Fai looked into Kurogane eyes with hearts dancing around his head.

Kurogane hung his head low and stayed silent.

"Kurgy~!"

~~~*~~~

Kurogane was pissed, no beyond pissed and Fai wasn't making things go any better.

"Aww~! Does someone need a hug~?"

"Mage, back off _now_."

~~~*~~~

"Come here you big doggy you~!"

Kurogane was not thrilled at all.

"You know that we're in public right mage?"

"Yeah~!"

"THEN GET OFF ME!"

~~~*~~~

"OMFG STOP IT!"

Fai looked up to see Kurogane blushing but with a deep frown. He smiled as he turned to Mokona.

"That was Kuro-tan's love confession to me~!"

"Aw~! That was sweet of Kuro-puu to say that to Fai-mommy!"

"ARGH!"

~~~*~~~

Kurogane was starting to get annoyed by the constant waving of Fai's hand in his face.

"Is it **HOT **in here or is it you?"

"………….Get out."

~~~*~~~

Fai looked over at Kurogane who was looking away from him.

"Heh. He _so_ wants me."

"Mage, you really need to shut up."

~~~*~~~

Looking at his hands, Fai gave out a faint smirk.

"Magic fingers huh?"

He supposed that would be the case; why else could he manage a moaning Kurogane every night?

~~~*~~~

A couple of girls saw a tall tan man drag a slightly less tall man while blushing and holding his hand down the street.

The two smiled as the blonde man gave the other a kiss.

"Love should be this simple."

The other girl nodded happily.

~~~*~~~

Sakura and Syaoron instantly blushed as they watched the two bicker once again but wasn't the fight that made them embarrassed.

Oh no, it was Kurogane rather loud comment to Fai.

"Mage! I'm going to fruit your ass!"

Fai just stood there with a dirty smirk.

Kurogane blushed as he let his own words sink in.

On that day, the kids learned that no one is innocent.

~~~*~~~

**END**

* * *

**Don't forget to review, check my other stories and vote for fave T.R.C pairing on profile.**

**Until Next Time! ^__^  
**


	23. Chapter 23

Yeah, another chapter on the same day!? Hell yeah! XD

This is actually **ATLovesSweetmmmCandy**'s one-shot but she made it clear that she probably couldn't get it posted if she wanted to. (too much homework can be very stressful for you! XD)

So she wanted me to both edit it and post this. (**Those who just click on this story go to chapter 22 before reading this**** because i just updated again!**)

**Disclaimer: don't own them never will!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Kurogane needed condoms. Why did he need them, he didn't know.

Fai had insisted that he'd go and buy them before they went to another world that might not have the items in question. He was off with everyone else, insisting he'd treat them to a round of ice cream.

Kurogane didn't know which was worse, ice cream or buying the condoms. But if he wanted any action from his lover, then he had to buy them. He would be damned if he would be denied of that blonde's fine ass.

~~~*~~~

Kurogane was standing in the middle of the aisle, confused as to what to do. There were so many kinds of those things. '_Holy crap__. Look at all of these condoms! There are some vibrating ones ,thin ones, thick ones , colored ones , flavored ones and even glow-in-the-freaking-dark!'_ He thought disdainfully_._

' _I don't know what to get...maybe I'll get some of each kind...put them in a bag and get the manjû to hold them...so that she wouldn't know what they were, yeah. That could work'._ He then thought happily; smirking contently.

"Ok. So two boxes of these, two boxes of those and maybe some of these too." He said while picking up two boxes of everything and putting them in his cart. He then came across a small brown box. He picked it up and read the label on it.

"_Chocolate body paint."_ He read slowly before smiling evilly, "Man, the mage will love this. That would be the only time I would ever eat chocolate; off of his body." He licked his lips in desire and grabbed 4 boxes of the body paint.

After emptying the shelf of almost all the condoms, he grabbed several bottles of lubricant and put them in the cart. He then walked towards the cash register; unaware of all of the stares and strange looks directed at him.

As he placed the items on the table, a girl cashier looked at the items before facing the man.

"Oh, wow. Seems like you're gonna be busy tonight." the cashier stated as nonchalantly as she could.

"Yea. I hope so. Buying these things is the only way I'm gonna get some." Kurogane said while pulling out the money Fai had given him.

"Oh. Wow. Good thinking. Have 'fun' tonight. Would you like some muscle pain relievers as well?" The cashier asked Kurogane.

He thought about it, and then nodded.

"Ok. Two bottles of extra strength pain relievers. Your total is now 212.23 dollars." Kurogane just handed her all the bills he had. The cashier counted out how much it was and handed him his change. "Thank you sir and have a good night."

When Kurogane left, a large commotion broke out within the store.

Thus the story of 'condom man' was born.

* * *

**Don't forget to review(for ATL's and mine sake), check out my other stories and vote for fave T.R.C pairing on profile.**

**Until next time! ^__^  
**


	24. Chapter 24

New one-shot up. To be Honest...it's something that **ATL** and i are doing and i wrote this so i won't get stressed out with all of the other writing. ^__^

If you guys want me to write a short one-shot with any word you can come up with I'll write it {within reason} (but you have to review first!)

**Disclaimer: Don't own them;never will. ^__^**

**Enjoy! ^__^  
**

* * *

**Word from ATL: Fire**

~~~*~~~

"Mage?" Kurogane looked up from lifting boxes.

"Yes Kuro-sama?" Fai was standing in front of him with a smile.

"…….What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the house with the kids. And why are you covered in ashes and smudge?"

Fai smiled awkwardly. "Well….about that Kuro-tan; something just happened."

He frowned. "Fai, what did you do?"

Fai rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Well……"

~~~*~~~

"WHAT THE HELL?! OUR HOUSE!"

"Yeah, it just went 'boom!' on us." Fai chuckled lightly.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE FUNNY!"

"Kuro-puu please not so loud; I would like to keep my hearing intact."

"JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED MAGE!"

"Okay!" Fai then added in a muttered whisper. "Big meanie." He then cleared his throat. "Okay, so it started just right after you left to work……"

~~~*~~~

20 minutes ago……

"_Bye Kuro-tan~! Hope you have fun and make new friends~!" Fai shouted out while cleaning the kitchen table._

"_IT'S KUROGANE YOU STUPID WIZARD!" Kurogane shouted as he charged forward to the mage only to be stopped by a pair of warm lips against his._

"_Feeling better now?" Fai asked as he removed his lips from the taller man._

_Kurogane scoffed. "Whatever. I'll be back by nightfall, Fai. Just promise me no damn sweets for dinner."_

_Fai nodded as he felt Kurogane's hand touching his hair. "Whatever you say."_

_With that Kurogane left the house with Fai waving after him._

_As soon as the door closed, Fai went straight into the kitchen. "Now then; what to make for my wonderful children? Let's see." Fai looked around the kitchen to see what materials he can use to cook. Eventually he went to the fridge and took out bowl of eggs and got out a pot._

"_I hope the kids don't mind boiled eggs for breakfast today." Fai said with a slight frown. _

_Putting the Pot in the sink, he filed it up with water and placed it on the stove. He turned on the gas and placed each egg in the water. _

"_Fai! I need help on sewing my dress!" Sakura called out from the other side of the house._

"_Okay Sakura, I'll be right there!" Fai called back; unaware that he placed the towel from his cleaning earlier on top of the pot and walked out of the kitchen. _

_Mokona came in not a minute later and saw the towel. "Oh no! That's bad bad bad! I have to take it off before it catches on fire." She then hopped on the counter and tried to take the towel off but forgot one little thing._

_Her tiny paws cannot do what humans hands can._

_In the midst of trying to grab the towel, it slipped and caught on stove flame, creating a massive fire on one side of the kitchen._

"_AHH! Oh no! What do I do, what do I do!?" Mokona screamed out._

_The flames started to grow, spreading the flames to the kitchen curtains making it on fire as well. _

"_Oh! Fai's going to be so mad!"_

_As if on cue…._

"_Come to the kitchen Sakura. I need better lighting to see the rip on that dress." Fai said while walking into the kitchen with Sakura in tow._

"_Sorry again about it-----FAI! THE KITCHEN!" Sakura stopped her apology when she saw the inferno._

"_Huh?" Fai looked at her confusingly then looked straight ahead._

_According to the writer, Fai's eyes grew three times that day._

"_Wha?.....How did this happen?" Fai couldn't formulate his words well as he sees the lovely kitchen going up in flames._

"_Fai!" Mokona screamed as she jumped into Fai's arms. "I'm sorry! I tried to take the towel off but it slipped and…..!" Mokona couldn't say any more as the flames grew bigger._

"………" _Fai couldn't say anything; knowing that he was the one who placed that thing at the very beginning. _

"_Princess, Fai, Mokona where are you guys?" Syaoron called as he walked to the kitchen with his sword only to have the same reaction as the rest of them. "What the!? What happened!?"_

"_Oh Syaoron!" Sakura cried as she ran towards him and held onto his arm. "The kitchen is on fire and everything's burning!" _

_Syaoron stepped forward and unsheathes his sword. "I'll handle this princess." He readied his weapon. "If I create new flames over it it'll put out the old ones!"_

"_Yay! Go Syaoron! He's so smart!"_

_Fai was about to smile at Syaoron's determination when he just realized something. "The gas's still on! WAIT! SYAORON!" He cried out. _

_It was too late._

_As soon as Syaoron released the flames from his attack; the flames grew until the group had to run out of the house and half the house exploded with huge flames engulfing the rest it of the building. _

_The group looked at their house in horror._

_But the real horror was up ahead._

"_Um Fai, what are we going to tell Kurogane when he comes back?" Syaoron asked as he turned to look at his 'mother'._

_Only to see that he was way ahead of that plan._

_~~~*~~~_

Back to the present….

Looking at the still burning building, Kurogane let out a sigh. "So…that's what happened."

"Yeah; pretty much." Fai answered simply.

"And that's the reason you're covered in ashes and crap."

"Yeah…"

"And it's also why the kids and huddled up on that tree over there giving me looks of fear." He pointed to a nearby tree where the kids and Mokona are hugging each other with Syaoron gripping his weapon like his life depended on it.

Though it might be the case.

Kurogane looked at Fai with an unreadable expression. "Mage?"

Fai turned to him. "Yes?"

"…..You did call the fire department before dragging me here, right?"

A moment of silence.

"….Oops?"

"……Pork bun…..my sword."

~~~*~~~

Down the street, a girl with dark pink glasses and medium length dark brown hair walking down the sidewalk when she saw burning wreckage and took out her cell phone and dialed the number as she walked quickly to the flaming building.

'**911. What's the emergency?'**

"Yeah, I'm just walking down the road and I see a burning house almost right in front of me."

'**Could you give me the address please?'**

She gave the operator the address.

'**Okay Miss, the fire department is on their way; please stay on the line for me.'**

"Okay. I'm going to the front of the house to see if anyone's hur---" She stopped herself as she sees the event before her.

'**Miss, are you still on the line?' **

"..Yeah. Um…by the way could you please get the police here too?"

'**Is there something wrong?'**

"Well….I'm seeing a tall tan man who looks very pissed and is chasing a blonde guy…or I think it's a guy."

'**Is he carrying a weapon, Miss?'**

"….does a very long sword count?"

~~~*~~~

**END**

* * *

**XD**

**Don't forget to review,check out my other stories and vote for fave T.R.C pairing.**

**Until next time! ^__^  
**


	25. Chapter 25

No excuse at this point. I just thought this was nice to write. XD But i think my dirty mind went a bit too Far. XD Shouldn't be this long either. XD

**Disclaimer: don't own them; never will.**

**Enjoy! ^__^  
**

* * *

**Word from ATL: Strawberries**

~~~*~~~

The group landed on another world as usual but however this particular world was very different then what they were used to.

"……Syaoron?" Sakura hesitantly asked.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Where are we?"

"….I'm not really sure Princess, I've never seen things like these before."

"Hyuu~! They look so pretty!" Fai exclaimed.

"Pretty pretty!" Mokona shouted while jumping up and down on Fai's head.

Kurogane stayed silent for a moment before adding his own comment in. "….They look like fruit of some kind."

The group looked around where they landed. It was a field of some sort, however they couldn't tell what kind of plants or food was planted as they were unfamiliar with it, despite the world-traveling.

Syaoron walked forward and leaned down to the living objects and plucked one of them and sniffs it to see if it was edible. Then without warning, plopped it into his mouth and ate it.

"Syaoron!" Sakura cried out; obviously scared of what might happen to the archeologist.

Syaoron stood up and smiled reassuringly at the girl. "Don't worry princess; it turns out that Kurogane's right; they are a fruit of some kind."

"Yay for Kuro-puu~! You're so smart~!" Fai shouted as he hopped on Kurogane's back; trying to give him a hug.

"Damn you, you idiot! Get off of me!" The ninja yelled out.

Mokona hopped off from Fai's head to Sakura's arms. "Oh~! Now I remember! Yuuko told me about these things; they're called strawberries!"

"Strawberries?" The teenagers asked.

"Yep!" Mokona said happily. "Strawberries. See? They look red and they taste very sweet not to mention very juicy~!"

Sakura looked a bit unsure but she leaned down and plucked a strawberry and took a small bite out of it. She chewed it slowly before she smiled.

Syaoron knew that look. "Did you like it princess?" He smiled.

Sakura nodded while eating the rest of it; excluding the stem. "Mokona's right; it is delicious!"

"I SAID GET OFF YOU FREAKING MORON!"

The three turned their heads to see Kurogane threw Fai onto the field of the fruit. The impact was so extreme that the fruit under the mage got smashed; staining his white coat with the sticky residue.

Everyone; including Kurogane was shocked.

Fai slowly stood up and viewed the damage. "Hyuu. What a mess." He then takes off his coat and stared at the mess. Without warning, he wiped some of it off with his finger and tasted it.

Kurogane gaped at the random action. "W—w—wizard! The hell did you just do!?"

Fai smiled as he wiped another finger on the spot and waved it in front of the ninja's face. "Why Kurgy, I was just trying what I believe is called jam. Wanna try it~?"

"….."Kurogane couldn't say anything, though his face turned as red as the small fruits.

Mokona laughed her tiny tail off as she hopped on Fai's shoulder. "Kuro-puu was thinking of something dirty~!"

Forgetting his moment of speechlessness, Kurogane charged over to the white creature while 'said' creature hopped away from; laughing as she goes.

"Come here you pork; I'll show you something dirty!"

"Wah~! Kuro-puu's a dirty doggy!"

Fai chuckled at the amusing display while walking towards the younger pair. "Well why don't we pick some of these tasty bits and have a red picnic?"

Syaoron looked back at his 'mother' with a frown. "But are we even allowed to that?"

"Of course you are."

"AHH!" Syaoron jumped at the new voice and turned around to see the owner.

It was a young girl; about 17 or 18 who had black hair down to her shoulders and had bright green eyes. She was carrying five empty baskets and a blanket. "I'm sorry if I startled you; I thought I heard something when I was about to do the daily watering. My name's Angela; I own the strawberry field."

"No it's fine. My name's Syaoron. It's nice to meet you." He introduced himself formally.

"My name's Sakura. It's nice to meet you too." The princess said happily.

Fai took the girl's hand and kissed the back of it. "And my name's Fai Miss. We just happened to come by here."

Angela giggled. "Don't you mean 'landed' here?"

The three looked confusedly at her.

Smiling at their faces, she pointed to Fai's white yet stained red coat in his arms. "You're coat is a mess; the only way to do that is to have been dropped from the sky."

Fai awkwardly chuckled. "Well, I hate to say it but that was from Kuro-rin being mean to me as usual."

Angela tilted her head. "Kuro-rin?"

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN WHITE THING!"

"Haha! You can never catch me!"

The four saw Kurogane and Mokona running towards their direction.

Fai, the problem solver, ran towards the ninja and pushed him to the ground in a powerful hug. "KURO-TAN~!"

"ARGH! MAGE!" Kurogane shouted from the ground, growling the wizard who was pinning him down.

Angela chuckled. "Looks like you got some red on your coat too." She pointed to Kurogane's back that was stained with smashed strawberries.

Kurogane cursed silently. "Mage, could you get off me now?"

A sly smirk. "If you give me a kiss."

The kids and Angela blushed.

"Are they….?" Angela couldn't find the word for the duo.

Syaoron, Sakura and Mokona nodded. "Yeah, they are."

Kurogane was groaning as Fai was still on him.

"Well?"

Looking around, Kurogane's eyes saw a lone strawberry that was just big enough for the mage's idiotic mouth. Smirking, he looked back at Fai. "Fine mage; you win. But…." The smirk deepens. "You have to close your eyes first."

Fai giggled excitedly. "Ohh~! Kuro-love's so kinky~!" He closed his eyes and puckered his lips; ready for Kurogane to kiss him.

Grinning evilly, Kurogane plucked the lone strawberry and stuffed it in Fai's mouth.

"Mmmph!" Fai screamed out as he fell backwards; getting off of Kurogane.

Kurogane stood up and watched in slight amusement as he saw the mage chocking and swallowing the strawberry. "How's that mage?"

Coughing with red stained lips, Fai glared at Kurogane. "That's not fair Kuro-chan! You cheated! Big meanie!"He pouted while crossing his arms.

Grunting in content, Kurogane walked towards Fai and leaned down to him until they see eye-to-eye. "Oh really magician? Then what do you call this?"Then he captured the soft lips with his.

Fai's eyes widened in surprise before leaning closer and deepening the kiss.

The group near them watched the scene with red faces and wide eyes.

"So….Do you guys want to get some strawberries now?" Angela hesitantly asked.

Syaoron nodded with a red face. "Uh, sure. Let's go princess." He took Sakura's hand and followed the girl to the other side of the field.

Mokona stayed behind to see the lip action. "Oh~! Lovely Lovey Dovey~!"

Syaoron came back and picked up Mokona. "Sorry Mokona, you're coming too."

"Aww~! Syaoron!"

~~~*~~~

The day has come and gone as the kids and eventually the adults spent their time plucking strawberries out on the field.

Angela wasn't there with them for most of the time as she volunteered to wash Fai and Kurogane's coats while tending to the fruits.

After getting so much strawberries, Angela invited them to her humbly cot where she lives for the night.

In the kitchen, she, Sakura and Fai were making some dishes using the berries they picked while Kurogane and Syaoron were in the dining room. Mokona was sleeping soundly in the young boy's arms.

~~~*~~~

"So Kurogane, did you know all along what the fruit was?" Syaoron couldn't help but ask.

Kurogane looked at his student. "Not really; they looked very similar to the fruit in my home world but I can't really say for sure if they are the same thing or not."

Syaoron nodded. "I see."

"What? You seemed very quiet since we got to this cot." Kurogane stated; daring the kid to lie.

Syaoron looked down while his face turns slightly red. "Well, it's about what you did to Fai earlier."

Mokona giggles in her sleep.

Kurogane raised his eyebrow. "Oh that. The furball didn't see any of that did it?"

"Mokona only saw a bit of it but I picked her up shortly after."

Kurogane nodded in approval. "Good."

"Okay! They're ready!" Angela's voice called out from the kitchen.

The two males turned their heads to see the others come out of the kitchen carrying several dishes of strawberry-theme snacks.

Kurogane sighed. "Let the nasty sweet eating begin."

Syaoron nervously chuckled.

~~~*~~~

Later that night while everyone was asleep; Kurogane was on the rooftop of the cot just looking at the stars.

"Kuro-chan~!"

Sighing, the ninja looked over to see Fai who was standing while grinning like the idiot he is. "What do you want mage?"

Fai smiled as he walked towards Kurogane with two things in his arms, a bowl of washed strawberries and another bowl of a white substance.

"…..What is that?" Kurogane asked while pointing at the white stuff.

Grinning, Fai took a seat next to him and placed the bowl with the white stuff in between them and the strawberries in his lap. "Well I heard from Ange-chan that if you dipped strawberries into cream and sugar, you get the best sweet treat you'll ever taste!"

"Yeah, well I'm not tasting that crap." Kurogane angrily declared.

Fai pouted. Then slowly but surely, he formed a plan. _'This will be payback for what Kurgy did to me.'_ He picked up a strawberry and slowly dipped it into the mix; swirling it around until half of the fruit was coated.

Watching out of the corner of his eyes, Kurogane silently saw Fai somehow seductively wave the coated fruit in his face and slowly opened his mouth; tongue and all.

"Mmmm~!" Fai popped it in his mouth and chewed it very slowly. "Mmm, so good~!" He moaned out while continuing chewing the fruit very seductively.

Kurogane's face started to blush as his eyes widened at the sight of the mage practically having a fruit orgasm. Unable to take it anymore; he pounced on the wizard before Fai had the chance to swallow; spilling the other strawberries.

Fai looked up at Kurogane with a slight smirk despite having his mouth.

Not wasting any time, Kurogane pressed his lips onto Fai's; opening his mouth and letting Fai enter. Fai obeyed and opened his mouth pushing the red mush into the ninja's, the two swirled their tongues and the sweet nectar around their mouths as they enjoy the warm moment.

After a few minutes, they finally separated and swallowed what amount of the fruit was in their mouths. Breathing heavily, Kurogane looked into Fai's eyes.

"I can't believe I swallowed that crap."

Fai was shocked to say the least but from the look from Kurogane's slightly amused face made him smile. "Well that's too bad Kuro-puu; I thought for once you'll actually like the treat." He said so sarcastically.

Kurogane grunted. "Yeah, right. In your dreams mage." He slowly lifted himself off of Fai and sits crossed legged.

Fai sat up and leaned over Kurogane's crossed legs with a sigh. He looked over the roof and saw the tossed Strawberries on the tiles. He looked up at Kurogane with a playful frown. "Kuro-tan, you spilled the strawberries!"

"Doesn't matter to me."

"But they were cleaned!"

"So? They were dirty before."

"But I was the one who rinsed them and make them pretty~!"

"Then I just did the world a favor then."

Fai pouted while Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

Then Fai looked over Kurogane's side and smiled. "Kurgy~!"

Sighing, Kurogane looked over and saw what Fai was seeing. He frowned. "No way."

Fai got up and wrapped his arms around Kurogane's torso and gave him the sickliest cute smile the ninja has seen on the blonde. "Please~?"

Blushing, Kurogane sighed in defeat. "Fine, but if I ended up smelling sweet in the morning, I'll get you for that."

Fai smiled as he stood up and picked up the bowl of the sweet dip. "Oh don't worry about that Kuro-love. Besides, one good thing will come out of this."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Kurogane couldn't help but ask.

Fai smiled. "Think of all the new things we'll do with the strawberries!"

~~~*~~~

**END**

* * *

///// _I need to work on the make-out scenes. That's my weak point :it sounded better in my head. _

_Oh BTW- the dip ;it's from my mom's recipe. it's really good and very simple. Just have cream and add a few spoons of sugar. or more if you have a sweet tooth. XD_

**Don't forget to review, check out my others stories and vote for fave T.R.C pairing on profile.**

**Until next time. ^__^  
**


	26. Chapter 26

Here's another one. I would've completed it sooner but i had a short mind-blank (when you couldn't think of anything to write). T__T That's what happens when life gets in the way.

And if you're asking; yes, **ATL **was hungry when she told me this. (or that's what i remember) XD

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy! ^__^  
**

* * *

**Word from ATL : Marshmallows **

"No."

"Aw come on Kuro-kins~!

"I said no mage!"

"Please~?"

"No!"

Syaoron and Sakura were walking into the kitchen when they heard the argument between their 'parents'.

"Umm Syaoron…what are they arguing about this time?" Sakura asked as she saw Kurogane waving his fist in front of the wizard's face.

"I have no clue princess." Syaoron said as she saw Fai laughing like a madman against Kurogane's physical threat.

Mokona conveniently hopped and landed on Fai's shoulder. "So what did Kuro-puu say?"

"IT'S KUROGANE, YOU PORK BUN!"

Alas, the ninja's cry was ignored as the kids sweatdropped.

Sighing in pretend disappointment, Fai pouted and petted Mokona's head. "No luck dear Mokona; Kuro-rin just won't give in. What a stubborn man."

Kurogane growled but otherwise remained silent.

Sakura walked towards Fai. "What are you trying to ask Kurogane about?"

Syaoron sighed. _'Princess, please don't make things even worse.'_

Too late.

"Well I so glad that you asked that Sakura!" Fai suddenly shouted happily. "I just went into this supermarket this morning and came across these fluffy white things that were in a bag."

Mokona giggled. "I told Fai that they were called Marshmallows and we were about to get some!"

Then Fai and Mokona hung their heads.

"But Kuro-chan wouldn't let us buy some!" Fai cried out with the waterworks. He and Mokona continued their cry acting for a few moments; leaving Kurogane getting angrier by the second while the kids looked at each other in confusion.

"Um…Fai, why didn't Kurogane want 'marshmallows'?" Syaoron hesitantly asked; trying to pacify the wizard and the white creature.

"Because they are another form of those damn sweets!" Kurogane shouted over the cries.

"But Kuro-puu~! They are really good and it's not fair to the children to keep them fun getting something tasty~!" Fai playfully argued.

"Bull Crap! You're just using the kids as an excuse for yourself!"

"Kurgy! You shouldn't curse in front of the children!"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

Having enough of this, Syaoron took Mokona and Sakura outside of the house and down the street.

Once the Kids were out of ear-shot, Fai dropped his arms and smiled gleefully at Kurogane. "Well I guess our performance worked out very nicely."

Kurogane scoffed. "You know the kid will explode one of these days and I hope he goes after you first."

Fai pouted. "You're so mean." He then smirked as he when to the cabinets and opened one of the doors and pulled out an item. "And to think I was going to share these delicious marshmallows with you." He said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Glaring at the mage, Kurogane pointed at his lap. "Just shut up and sit down."

"Straightforward as ever Kuro-sama." But nevertheless he obeyed the ninja's command and sat down on the taller man's lap. Straddling to get in a comfortable position, Fai started to open the bag.

"Now then," Fai took out one marshmallow and waved it in the ninja's face. "Open wide~!"

Sighing angrily, Kurogane reluctantly opened his mouth, just slightly.

Fai was mildly disappointed at the lack of following. "Kuro-puu, you have to open your mouth wider so I can place this tasty thing in there~!"

Closing his eyes, he opened his mouth wide and felt the marshmallow being placed on his tongue. He closed his mouth but stopped further movements.

Fai silently giggled at the ninja's stubbornness. "Now chew~!"

Kurogane slowly brought his jaw up and down as he tried to chew the wretched white item in his mouth. Oh how he loathed the sweet piece of garbage.

"Now swallow~!" Fai instructed with a smile.

Kurogane shifted his eyes for a moment before forcing the gunk down his throat. He could feel the nasty item hit his stomach with a splash. He then sighed at he looked straight on Fai.

"That….was the worst thing I've ever tasted."

Fai looked at him in silence before laughing very loudly. "Oh Kuro-kins you're such a kidder! You've tasted way sweeter things in our journey."

"Well if you're so damn sure why don't taste the damn thing?" Kurogane challenged him.

Fai humph-ed while taking out another marshmallow and waved it in the air. "Fine, I will!"

He then placed the item in his mouth and chewed happily. "Mmm~! This is very good~!"

Kurogane crossed his arms. "Really?"

"Of course~!" Fai answered with his mouth full of the smashed treat.

"Close your mouth idiot; you look like the damn pork bun."

"Make me!" Fai said while somehow sticking out his tongue.

"Fine." The without warning; Kurogane grabbed the back of Fai's head and pressed his chapped lips onto soft ones.

Fai squeaked at the sudden force but relaxed as he felt Kurogane's tongue licking his lips; asking for entrance.

He obeyed as he opened his lips; letting Kurogane's tongue penetrate his mouth. Kurogane felt the smashed marshmallow seep into his mouth. Without thinking; Kurogane swished the stuff around his mouth before pushing back into Fai's mouth.

For a few moments the two were lip-locked, trying to push closer to each other. Finally they separated their lips and swallowed the marshmallow; both breathing a bit heavily.

"So…how…did Kuro-sama…like it?" Fai said between taking deep breaths.

Kurogane sighed as he finally calmed down. "It's still the worst thing I've ever tasted."

Fai stared at Kurogane before smiling. "Looks like I still have to work hard to make you like the sweets next time." He sighed in mock-defeat.

Kurogane wrapped his arms around the wizard's waist. "Yeah, let me know if it'll freaking work."

Fai laughed whole-heartedly while hugging Kurogane tightly.

"Um….Fai?"

The two turned their heads to see that the Kids and Mokona have returned.

Letting go of their arms; Fai chuckled awkwardly. "Hi my dear children! How long have you all been here?"

"Only for a couple minutes. We just got back." Sakura pointed out.

Mokona jumped on Syaoron's head. "Syaoron felt bad for you Fai so he took us to the store and bought you a bag of marshmallows!" Mokona opened her mouth and spit out a bag to Fai's hands.

"Aww~! How sweet of you Syaoron~!" Fai said while getting off of Kurogane's lap and made his way over to hug Syaoron.

"No problem Fai." Syaoron said with a smile.

"Hey Kid." Kurogane called out; catching Syaoron's attention. "Don't kiss up to the mage. He'll expect more out of you if you keep this up." He warned the boy.

Syaoron was failing his arms. "No! That's not it! I just---I wanted to---!" He tried to explain.

Fai laughed as he went back to Kurogane and slapped him on the chest. "Now Kuro-rin, don't tell things like that!"

Kurogane humph-ed as he turned his head away.

Fai looked back at the three with a smile. "Now I think you all should enjoy the day." Fai took out his wallet and gives some money to them. "Why don't you all go to those playing-picture places and watch something?"

The kids nodded. "Okay!"

Mokona jumped up and down on Syaoron's head with glee. "Yay~! Movie! Movie! Mokona want some popcorn!"

And with that, the kids and Mokona left the house once more.

Smiling at their retreating forms, Fai picked up the extra bag of marshmallows. "Syaoron is a very good boy."

Kurogane sighed. "Yeah, too good if you ask me."

Smirking at the ninja, Fai went to the cabinets once more and reached in it to search something.

Kurogane leaned over to see. "What are you doing Mage?"

Fai smiled at him while taking the item out. "Well since the kids and Mokona will be gone for a few more hours, I think it'll be best if we take advantage of the rare time we have with each other."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "And how are we going to do that?" He sarcastically asked.

Fai wlaked back to the warrior and sat on his lap. "With this." He placed the item in front of his face.

"…..'_**Marshmallow cream'**_? Kurogane read the label. He looked at Fai's face only to see a dirty smirk. "You don't mean…."

"Oh yes, Kuro-seme I do." He then looked at the bottle perversely. "Since you don't like to eat these things I think it would be better if it had some _other_ uses…." He trailed off.

Kurogane blushed at the implication.

"….Fine. But I still think it's crap."

**END**

* * *

**Still need to work on the making-out scenes. T__T**

**oh and the marshmallow cream thing is from one of Mirika's fics. (this one's for you girl!)  
**

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote for T.R.C pairing on profile (made some changes so it doesn't look biased anymore! XD)**

**Until next time! ^__^  
**


	27. Chapter 27

Normally, i wouldn't post another icon chapter but here's the thing: I'm trying to cheer **ATL** up.

Something bad happened to her and i can't stand to see her upset so i went out of my way and post this. I hope you like it **ATL**!

**Warning: so much crack! Language and suggestiveness!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything! XD**

**Enjoy! ^__^  
**

* * *

Kurogane glared at Fai when the wizard tricked him into drinking that milkshake in Piffle.

"You _suck_ and not in a good way."

Fai just smiled while he drank his own.

* * *

Syaoron and Sakura watched as Fai swayed back and forth around Kurogane and three bottles of alcohol.

Fai fell on his behind and giggled.

"_Whoa. _Getting tipsy~!"

Kurogane stared at the mage with a disapproving look.

"I'm not going to carry your ass to the bed again."

* * *

Sakura slept peacefully on Syaoron's lap as the boy looked up at the sky.

"Ahh…lazy days."

Sakura smiled in her sleep.

* * *

Fai waved as he saw a group of Asian girls walking down the street.

"Konnichiwa Bitches!"

The group stared at the blonde as one of them muttered to the rest.

"Is he a weeaboo?"

* * *

On top of Kurogane's head, Mokona began to open her mouth.

What came out of it surprised everyone.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Kurogane took Mokona and threw her through the sky.

"DAMN IT PORK BUN! MY EARS!"

* * *

Fai smiled as the girl asked if Kurogane was single.

"Bitch please."

The children stared in shock while Mokona nodded.

"Fai-mommy is very jealous~!"

"I can see that Mokona."

* * *

Fai readied himself as he stood behind Kurogane as the taller man was reading his manga.

"Incoming glomping attack in 3….2….1….GO!"

He jumped on the tan man's back with a loud voice.

"HYUU~!"

"WHAT THE----MAGE GET OFF!"

* * *

Fai giggled as Mokona sang Gwen Stefani's Hollaback girl really loud.

"This shit is bananas!"

Kurogane looked confused. "What the hell is the pork bun singing?"

Syaoron shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Syaoron gave Mokona the thumbs-up.

"It's Syaoron-approved!"

"Yay! Mokona's so happy~!"

"Kid, you really need to see a doctor."

* * *

"Ooooh shiny~! Can I keep it Kuro-rin?"

Kurogane looked over to see Fai holding something golden.

"Hey, isn't that the object that the kid told us not to touch ever?"

Fai and Kurogane had quiet moment.

"….oops?"

* * *

Crying near the window, Mokona rubbed her eyes.

The group looked at Kurogane with mild glares.

"You made Mokona cry."

"ALL I SAID WAS 'HEY PORK BUN!'"

"Kurgy, you should know that Mokona's a very delicate creature.

"SINCE WHEN!?"

* * *

Fai chuckled as he saw Kurogane stomped off in anger; obviously blushing like a tomato.

"He he. All according to my gay agenda."

Mokona giggled on his shoulder.

"Yeah~!"

* * *

Tomoyo silently squeeled as she saw Kurogane and Fai making out by the cherry blossoms.

"Ah! Now my life is complete!"

"Did you hear that mage?"

"…No Kuro-puu, why?"

* * *

Fai laughed as he turned his head to the audience.

"He's so cute when he thinks he's in charge."

"MAGE, I AM IN CHARGE!"

"Sure, sure whatever you say."

* * *

Sakura blushed as she look into the very silght opening in the 'parent's' bedroom.

"…oh my."

Syaoron found her lying on the floor the next morning with blood coming out of her nose.

* * *

Fai grabbed onto Yuui as Kurogane gave him one of his glares.

"Wahh~! Scary~!"

Yuui sighed.

"Brother, what did you do this time?"

* * *

Mokona waved a flag with an 'X' on it.

"_This_ should worry you."

Fai never felt so down in all of his life.

* * *

Kurogane gave Watanuki his pissed-off-face as he scoffed in annoyance.

"What are you; _stupid_?"

Watanuki hid behind Doumeki as a last resort.

* * *

Yuui walked into the room to see Fai lying on the ground with a huge bump on his head, Yuuko poking said bump and Kurogane shaking his fist in extreme anger.

He gave one look and sighed.

"…..it's one of those days huh?"

Kurogane silently nodded as he went back to making his tea.

"……I'll take him to the nurse later."

"…..right….."

* * *

Fai looked over Himawari's shoulder and smiled.

"That's some nice porn you've got there~!"

Himawari turned around and smiled back.

"I know! Who knew Watanuki can bend that way."

* * *

Kurogane rubbed his ear with his finger as is he was having trouble hearing.

"Mage did you say something….because all I heard is blah blah blah blah blah."

Fai was less then amused.

Guess who's sleeping outside tonight?

* * *

Fai looked frantically as he shivered in fear and worry.

"Why is the porn all gone!?"

"Um Syaoron, do you think it's a good time to tell him that he was the one who threw away the stuff?"

Syaoron looked as Fai tore the living room apart.

"No…princess, I'm sure he'll realize it sooner or later."

* * *

Ryou stared at Syaoron with amazement

"Hey are you single!?"

Syaoron doesn't know whether he should be flattered or freaked out.

* * *

Kurogane looked at eh slimy lizard in his hand and licked his lips.

"Mmmm….tasty."

The creature was less than thrilled at being someone's dinner

* * *

Fai pointed to his face with a pleading yet amusing look.

"Just one kiss?"

Kurogane gave the wizard a blank look.

"Not in public."

* * *

Kurogane looked at the random fangirl with new-found hatred.

"DID YOU SAY GAY!?"

Fai popped up and looked around in glee.

"Where!?"

"DAMN IT MAGE! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

* * *

Syaoron looked at he saw Kurogane running towards a rolling pin.

"Kurogane, Watch out!"

It was too late.

In the official report there were no causalities.

Just one man having a red mark on his face.

* * *

Sakura tilted her head.

"I don't get it. Is that suppose to mean something?"

Kurogane sighed.

"This girl will be the death of the kid."

* * *

Syaoron came up with the most brilliant idea.

"Okay, let's all stand around and look manly."

Kurogane nodded with a grin.

"Finally kid's making sense."

Fai chuckled.

"Of course you would agree to it Kuro-manly."

* * *

Kurogane sweatdropped as he saw Syaoron with shredded clothes and his own sword in his hand.

"….oops; my bad."

Another thing to add for Syaoron's list of 'mental scarring'.

* * *

Tomoyo and Himawari looked up from the computer as Kurogane stared at them in shock.

"Don't tell me you believe everything you read in fanfics?"

Tomoyo smirked.

"Who do you think gave them the ideas?"

* * *

Fai looked at Ashura in shock.

"No.."

"Yes Fai; I am your father."

Fai fell down on his knees.

"NOOOOO!"

Sakura looked at Fai as he tossed and turned in his bed.

"Fai shouldn't have watched those sci-fi movies before bed."

* * *

Kurogane looked blankly at Ryou.

"Sense of humor…what the hell is that?"

Ryou could've answered…if it wasn't for the fact that Fai made bunny ears on the ninja's head.

* * *

Doumeki had to ask that question.

"So are you and Fai together?"

Kurogane stared wide-eyed at the stoic teen as he shook his head.

"NO WAY! Fai and I are just friends."

Doumeki looked in silence as he pointed to the ninja's neck.

"Then what's with the red mark on your neck?"

Kurogane gasped as he covered the mark with his hand.

"Damn that mage, I told him no bite marks!"

"Kurogane, I'm still here."

* * *

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote for fave T.R.C pairing on profile.**

**Until Next Time! ^__^  
**


	28. Chapter 28

Is this for mother's day? :Why yes it is; wanted to write something for not only for Fai but for Mothers/Potential(soon to be) mothers/ anyone stressed out about mother's day/everyone else XD

Why is it on T.T.O.T?: didn't feel like posting this as a lone one-shot; that's all.

Why post it early?: if i don't then i might not post it at all; I'm very forgetful.

Are you happy about the **over 3000 hits** to the series?: of course i am, **thanks to those who have read/favored/reviewed my stories!** [**Especially to ATLovesSweetmmmCandy!**] (*does a dance around her room*)

Does this one have any warnings?: the usual minus the crack XD and added Alter!DouWata just for kicks! XD

Could you be quiet and do the disclaimer already?! : ......Fine.

**Disclaimer: don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy! ^__^**

* * *

Happy mother's Day Fai!

* * *

"So Pork bun, why the hell did you dragged all of us here?" Kurogane rudely asked as he, the kids, and Mokona are in the living room of their temporary home one early morning.

Fai was upstairs sleeping like a log; unaware of what's going on.

The rest of the group sat in a circle with Sakura constantly yawning and leaning on Syaoron's shoulder; not that he minded.

Mokona was sitting in the middle with a big smile on her face. The smile irked the ninja.

"Silly Kuro-puu; do you even know what day it is today?" Mokona asked.

Syaoron looked at the white creature confusedly. "Well according to the calendar; it's May the ninth. Is there anything special happening today?"

Mokona dramatically gasped. "Syaoron, you mean you don't know!?"

Kurogane growled. "If the kid did know then he wouldn't have asked."

Mokona hopped on Kurogane's head and stood tall and proud. "Today is MOTHER'S DAY---" She didn't finish her loud announcement as the ninja quickly grabbed the white creature and covered the mouth with his hand.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing! The mage is up sleeping and you know how pissed he will be if he doesn't get some sleep!" Kurogane harshly whispered.

Sakura; who has been quiet up to that moment, opened her eyes. "Mother's day? What's that?"

Mokona managed to free herself from Kurogane's clutches as she hopped in front of the young pair. "Mother's day is a day when you thank your mom for all the things she has done for you."

Sakura and Syaoron smiled as they slowly got why Mokona was so excited about the day.

Kurogane on the hand…..

"Heh. So why the hell does this 'mother's day' have anything to do with the wizard?"

Mokona shook her head. "Kuro-rin's so dense."

Kurogane fought the urge to choke the creature.

To avoid any fighting, Syaoron raised his hand. "Um…Kurogane?"

"This is not a school kid; put your hand down." Kurogane said; his anger somewhat lowered.

"Oh, right." He put his hand down. "Well Mother's day is a day to thank the mother of a family and Fai is our 'mother' in this 'family, so…" Syaoron trailed off, hoping that the warrior would get the picture.

With eyes widened, Kurogane sighed. "Really? The mage?"

Syaoron nodded.

Sakura smiled tiredly at the ninja. "I think it's a wonderful idea. We should give something to Fai for all the things he has done for us."

Kurogane glared at nothing in particular as he knew that the princess was right. "Fine."

Mokona silently cheered while the kids had grins on their faces.

"So what do we give Fai for Mother's day?" Sakura asked; now more awake then before.

"Hell if I know." Was Kurogane's response.

Syaoron and Mokona shared a look. Kurogane was quick enough to notice.

"Okay you two, what's with the faces?"

Syaoron looked at Kurogane with a bit of uneasiness. "Well, there's one place that we can go to get gifts for Fai."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

"Like…..?"

* * *

"You got to be kidding me." Kurogane frowned at he looked at the place.

"Nope~!" Mokona happily replied.

"I think the place looks nice." Sakura nicely commented.

"I guess we should go in." Syaoron said with a small smile.

Kurogane shook his head. "No way am I going to go in there!"

"But Kuro-puu, you said you'll get something for Fai-mommy~!" Mokona pointed out in a childish tone.

Sakura took Kurogane's hand and smiled. "It'll be fine Kurogane, now let's find something to make Fai happy."

Looking at the princess, Kurogane's features soften a bit. He looked away. "Fine then." He then sighed. "What a pain."

Sakura and Mokona giggled while Syaoron smiled.

The group walked into the store with high hopes.

* * *

Back at the house….

Fai yawned as he made his way down the stairs. "Hyuu~! What a great sleep~! I wonder where my wonderful family is."

He skipped into the kitchen with a big smile. "Good morning~!" He looked around to see that the room is empty. "Hmm…where is everybody?" His eyes wondered to the table where there was lone cupcake and a folded piece of paper next to it. Curious, Fai took the paper and un-fold it to read what's inside.

**Mage**

**The kids, the pork bun and I are out.**

**So don't bother following us.**

**The princess made that cupcake for you before we left.**

**So take the damn thing and eat it!**

**Be back soon.**

**And don't try any dumbass stunts before we're back or I'll kick your ass.**

**-Kurogane**

Fai laughed as he took the cupcake and took a bite out of it. "Mmm~! Tasty!" He walked to the living room and took out a random book to read.

"Well if Kuro-tan doesn't want me to go out then who am I to disobey?" Chuckling at his own words, Fai began reading the first page.

"Hmm…..I wonder if Kuro-chan is actually doing something fun with the kids."

* * *

Kurogane sneezed as he wiped his nose and groaned.

"Ooh~! Looks like someone's talking about you again~!" Mokona cheered.

Growling, Kurogane stomped away from the creature and walked towards the candy section. He looked over many brands of whatever type of candy with a tinge of disgust. To make matters worse; they all are decorated in pink frilly material.

"Just great; first I get dragged into this mess and now I have to pick something for the moron, I don't even know what he likes!"

He groaned as he walked up and down the aisle to make a decision.

Like four monkeys with three bananas.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoron were looking over many bouquets of flowers on the other side of the place.

"Hey Syaoron, what about roses for Fai?" Sakura asked while holding the bouquet.

Syaoron smiled at Sakura's enthusiasm. "Sure princess but what about….." He looked around and spotted a familiar color. "The bright blue ones."

Sakura looked at where Syaoron was looking and squealed. "Oh my, what a pretty color! It's perfect for Fai!" She picked up the blue rose bouquet and told the florist about adding some things to the flowers.

While that happened, Syaoron smiled as he looked around where he was standing and spotted an item. Intrigued, Syaoron made his way to the item and picked it up. "Wow. A stuffed black dog. I wonder if Fai would like this." He took the item into his arms and walked back towards Sakura.

"Hey Princess, look what I found!"

* * *

Mokona hopped around the place to find something for Fai. She giggled when she passed Kurogane who was fuming over at the candy section.

Heading to the card section, Mokona jumped up and grabbed one of them. She opened it and read what's inside. She jumped again to place it back. "Hmm…what card expresses my thanks for Fai-mommy~?"

She frowned as she looked around.

"Excuse me; are you in need of some help?"

Mokona looked up and saw a young man with black short hair and blue eyes but it was covered by a pair of glasses; in fact he almost looked like….

"Watanuki?" Mokona said in surprise.

The boy looked at the creature with shock. "How is it that you know my name?"

Mokona shook her head. "Um..you just look like someone I know."

'Watanuki' looked at Mokona before sighing. "I guess you heard about me from my boyfriend huh?"

Mokona was confused but the confusion didn't last for long as 'Watanuki' lifted her up in his arms.

"I figured you wanted to see those cards better so here you go." He explained kindly.

Mokona blushed in joy. "Thank you~!"

'Watanuki' smiled. "No problem…but may I ask what are you looking for?"

Mokona looked at the cards. "Actually I'm looking for something for my mommy!"

'Watanuki' looked down. "Your mommy…oh! For mother's day right?"

Mokona nodded. "Yup~!"

Looking at the cards, 'Watanuki' looked until a single one caught his eye. He took the card and showed it to the creature. "Well, what about this one?"

Looking at the card more closely, Mokona smiled in excitement. "It's perfect!" She took it and hopped down. "Thank you very much!"

'Watanuki' smiled. "Sure, no problem." He waved as he saw the creature hop away.

"I thought you'll be surprised about the white thing."

'Watanuki' looked to his side and smirked. "Well that's because I saw her in a dream the night before. Why? Are you jealous, Shizuka?"

Shizuka scoffed as he hugged 'Watanuki'. "As if Kimihiro."

"I wonder if the other Watanuki is having the same troubles as I am."

Shizuka leans his head on 'Watanuki's' shoulder. "Probably…you can't say for sure though."

'Watanuki' nodded. "Oh and by the way…"

Shizuka looked up. "What?"

*WHACK*

Shizuka stared at his boyfriend in mild shock while holding the bump on his head. 'Watanuki' smirked in victory.

"Don't eat my food without my permission again, got that _'Doumeki'_?"

'Doumeki' faintly smiled.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

After a long day at the place, the group finally walked back to the house with their gifts bought and wrapped.

"Oh I hope he'll like our presents!" Sakura said anxiously.

"I'm sure he'll love it!" Syaoron reassured her with a smile.

"Fai-mommy~! Fai-mommy~!" Mokona cheered on Kurogane's shoulder.

Kurogane remained silent as he walked to the front door and took the keys and started unlocking the door. He opened the door to see that the mage was nowhere in sight. He silently cursed. "Where is that moron?"

The group walked into the house and quietly closed the door.

"That's odd; Fai usually greets us as soon as we open the door." Syaoron said; obviously worrying about the wizard.

Mokona hopped onto floor with the present in her tiny paws. "Fai~! Where are you~?"

They heard some shuffling from the kitchen. They exchanged looks before taking cautious steps towards the source of the noise.

Sakura gulped. "Fai?"

A loud crash was heard, making the group including Kurogane jump in surprise.

Having enough of the scary business, Kurogane growled as he walked quickly forward and entered the kitchen with a stomp of his feet. "MAGE! What the hell are you doing!?" he soon stared in shock as he surveyed the area. He dropped the present.

The kids and Mokona peeked inside and shared the same look.

In the kitchen, there were pots and pans scattered while the water from the sink was still running and the windows were wide opened. In the middle of all the mess, Fai has his back facing the group; hunching over.

Keeping his guard up, Kurogane carefully walked forward. "Mage?"

Then suddenly Fai sat up. "…Kurgy….?"

"….Yeah?"

Fai turned around and smiled. "Look what I got~!" He held out his hands and showed Kurogane what is was. "It's a baby bird~!" Indeed it was, a small robin; no bigger than a yo-yo. The bird chirped softly as it looked at the warrior with big eyes while tilting its small head.

"…..Mage, if that's the case then why the hell are the pots and pans are freaking scattered on the floor?" Kurogane asked as the rest of the group came and looked at the bird with wonder and joy.

Fai smiled awkwardly. "Well……"

* * *

"_Now let's see if there's anything to cook for my wonderful family." Fai was looking at the fridge to find materials to make. While he was humming, he vaguely heard a noise. He looked up in confusion._

"_That sound…it sounds almost like a…" Then he heard the sound again; only this time it was louder and more drastic. Fai closed the fridge and turned his head around. He opens the cabinets and started to take out the pots and let them fall into the floor. He desperately opened all the cabinets and let the objects fall. He was about to give up when he heard the sound form the window sill. He slowly walked over it and gasped. "Hyuu~! A baby bird!" He picked it up very carefully and walked backwards as he fell down, causing one of the hanging pots to fall down and crash onto the floor._

_

* * *

_Kurogane stared at the wizard in amazement. "You're insane."

Fai laughed at the comment while the bird hopped up his arm onto his shoulder and rubbed its head on the side of his cheeks. He nuzzled back very softly.

"Aw~! The baby bird thinks Fai is its mommy~!" Mokona happily stated.

Syaoron and Sakura laughed along with the 'mom' and Mokona. Kurogane even smiled just faintly.

Then he remembered what today was. Silently, the ninja walked towards the dropped present and threw it to the wizard in which the wizard caught it swiftly.

Looking at the wrapped box, Fai looked up at the ninja. "What's this Kuro-tan?"

Kurogane looked away with a small blush. "H-h-happy Mother's day."

Sakura giggled as she gave her present to him. "Happy Mother's day 'mom'!"

Syaoron followed with a smile. "Happy Mother's day Fai."

Mokona gave Fai a kiss on the other cheek. "Happy Mother's day~!"

Looking at the wonderful presents, Fai couldn't help but smile, however it was more of a confused smile then a happy one. "What's Mother's day?"

The four stared at the mage.

"Uh…."

* * *

"Ah! So Mother's day is a day that you say thanks to the mother for all of the things she has done."

The kids nodded. Kurogane sighed. Mokona agreed cheerfully.

Fai looked down at the presents and picked up the stuffed animal and hugged it. "Well you guys shouldn't have; being with you all is more than enough~!" He insisted happily.

Sakura shook her head. "No Fai; we wanted to give you something for all you have done for us." She then gave him a hug.

Syaoron nodded. "The princess is right, thank you for everything Fai." He then joined the hug.

Mokona jumped and joined in as well. "Fai-mommy is the best~!"

Letting a few tears escape, Fai leaned into the family warmth. "Thank you very much you guys."

Kurogane scoffed; making everyone look up at him.

"Don't think that what I did changes anything wizard, the kids and the white cream puff just dragged me with them." Despite what he said, his red eyes told a different story.

Fai smiled gratefully as he told his 'family' to let go. He then stood up and stared at the man.

Kurogane noticed the look. "What?"

Then without warning, Fai ran towards him and hugged him tightly. "HYUU~!"

"DAMN IT MAGE GET OFF!"

"Aw~! Kuro-rin's embarrassed~!"

"THE HELL I AM!"

The rest of the group laughed at the duo.

Mokona sighed happily. "Best Day ever~!"

And it was….until Kurogane threw Fai off and started chasing him out of the house; causing stares, traumatizing memories and an urgent call to the police.

Let's just hope that they'll get off with plead of insanity.

Or at least that was what 'Watanuki' and 'Doumeki' were hoping for.

**END  
**

**

* * *

**

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote for fave T.R.C pairing on profile**

**Until Next Time! ^__^**


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry for the lack of update on this one....i have finals soon and have papers to write. T__T

I may not be able to actually post anything until Saturday at the earliest.

I was in a weird mood when i wrote this....it's a bit weird to me but whatever

**Warning: KuroFai (but at the end and very little) and anything else you have to proceed with caution with. Maybe spoilers to those who haven't been far in both series at this point. *shurgs*  
**

**Disclaimer; don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~! ^__^  
**

* * *

**Interesting conversation**

* * *

Syaoron and Watanuki were seating on a bench in a park somewhere near Yuuko's shop. The group landed in the front yard just a couple of hours ago. Yuuko being the all-mighty-one gave everyone including her servant the day to themselves; telling them however that they need to be back for dinner.

Which Watanuki will cook up, of course.

The glasses-wearing boy sometimes wondered if he's doomed to a life of servitude at that point.

Sakura and Himawari (who was walking outside of the shop when she saw the travelers), went into the city to go shopping.

Doumeki (who was there anyway for reasons Watanuki doesn't even want to know.), took the two Mokonas and went to the movies.

Kurogane and Fai stayed at the shop for a well needed nap. Although it was more of Kurogane sleeping and Fai reading some books to past the time.

Yuuko went out to do some errands which freaked Watanuki out but kept his mouth shut.

That left Watanuki and Syaoron with nothing much to do. So Watanuki asked the brown-haired boy if he wanted to go to the park to have some lunch.

Syaoron politely agreed and went with him.

* * *

Once they got there, the two sat on a bench near a lake and started eating their meals (which Watanuki made by the way).

However, once they finished their meals, they realized that they still had more time left before returning. That created an awkward silence for the both of them.

"So….."Watanuki started. "How's the traveling so far?"

Syaoron smiled fondly. "It's going great; we managed to collect more of Sakura's memories and got into less trouble."

Watanuki nodded before taking a sip of his drink. Then a thought came into his head. "Hey, Syaoron, I've been meaning to ask this," he sighed while looking at the bright blue sky. "Do you always believe in Hitsuzen?"

Syaoron looked over at Watanuki who still had his eyes glued to the sky. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that have you always thought that when things happen' it's just coincidence or do you think that it was inevitable to begin with?"

Staring at Watanuki in shock, Syaoron couldn't help but think for a moment. "Well…I'm honestly not sure." He looked at the lake and softly smiled at the ducklings swimming with their mother. "I never gave it much thought. Before all this began I just wanted to be like my father; an archeologist. I never gave much thought on whether or not I do or who I encounter would be called coincidence or Hitsuzen."

Watanuki seemed to be satisfied with his answer as the blue-eyed boy gave Syaoron a pat on the shoulder. "I guess I never gave much thought on Hitsuzen before working for Yuuko."

Syaoron turned to him. "Speaking of, how did you end up working with the dimensional witch in the first place?"

Chuckling silently, Watanuki looked at a mother who was tending to her child; Watanuki smiled. "Well for as long as I can remember I could see spirits but more so they are attracted to me. When I met Yuuko for the first time; she said that the reason that they were harassing me so much was because it's in my blood."

"In your blood?" Syaoron asked while feeling a bit of pity towards the boy.

"Yup, though that's all I got from her before working as her _slave_." Watanuki muttered angrily at the last word.

Trying to change the subject Watanuki turned to Syaoron; smiling. "So tell me about Sakura; since you were close to her and all."

Syaoron frowned before smiling nostalgically. "She's the princess of our country of Clow. Her older brother is the king. We don't get along very well." He laughed silently. "Sakura is the most beautifully and kind girl I've ever met. We have been friends for as long as I can remember. But I never had the courage to say what I wanted to say to her."

Watanuki looked at his hands in understanding. "I feel like that way with Himawari. She's the cutest most popular girl in my school~!" Watanuki smiled in glee. "She has this smile that brings light into my day and laughter that make me swoon in delight~! Ah, Himawari~!" Then his smile fell as he shook his head. "Though I never had the courage to say what I wanted to say either. Like there was something stopping me from saying it."

Syaoron looked intrigued by that Statement. "I feel like that too."

They both chuckled as a bird flew over the park.

"So Watanuki," Syaoron started. "What's your relationship with that Doumeki guy?"

Watanuki's face did a complete 180 turn. "Who?"

"Doumeki; that guy who had a straight face and is fond by Himawari---"

"THAT JERK! ALWAYS EATING LIKE A PIG, BEING SUCH A KNOW-IT-ALL AND TAKING HIMAWARI AWAY FROM ME!" Watanuki fell to the ground on his knees. "NO! HIMAWARI, WHY!"

Syaoron looked at his friend with concern as he leaned down next to him and patting him on the back. "I'm sorry but I thought you and Doumeki are friends."

Watanuki fumed. "That pig is _not _my friend. We just happen to be paired up."

Sitting up, Watanuki saw people around them staring at him before walking away. He blushed in embarrassment. "Yuuko always told me that we were meant to become closer. I never wanted that but as time went on it…..just happened."

Syaoron thought about something as he smiled at Watanuki. "That's what Kurogane thought too."

Confused, Watanuki raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Yeah, when we first started the journey, Kurogane didn't want anything to do with the search but eventually joined in." Syaoron then put some thought into that statement. "Actually he didn't want to be involved with Fai."

"Why's that?"

"Well, my guess would be that they were total opposites from each other that sometimes it becomes too much for the both of them." Syaoron then smiled happily. "But eventually they became friends and in time….more than friends." He blushed.

Watanuki shared the same expression. "That's the last thing I want to happen between Doumeki." He shuddered in fear.

Syaoron awkwardly chuckled.

"Syaoron~! Wata-kun~!"

The two teens looked over to see Fai at the edge of the park waving in glee.

"Yuuko wants to you two to come back to the shop~! So she wanted me to get you boys!"

Syaoron stood up and dusted himself off. "We'll be right there Fai!" He lend a hand to Watanuki. "Want some help?"

Smiling at the boy, Watanuki gratefully took the hand. "Thanks Syao." He dusted himself off as he and Syaoron walked towards Fai.

Fai, sensing something is different between the two, smiled at them. "So, what did you boys talked about?"

Syaoron and Watanuki looked at each other and smiled. They looked back at Fai.

"Just stuff."

* * *

The three were very close to the shop when Kurogane came into their sights.

"Oi. The damn witch is getting impatient." The ninja stated with a frown.

Fai walked up to Kurogane and kissed him on the cheek.

Kurogane blushed.

Watanuki blushed as he squeaked in fear.

Syaoron just smiled.

Fai walked into the shop with a big smile. "Kuro-puu! You should get inside too~!"

Kurogane looked at the two boys in shocked as they saw the kiss. He then growled deeply as he ran back to the shop.

Watanuki and Syaoron stood where they were as they heard the sounds of laughter and screaming coming from the shop.

Sayoron smiled. "Well I guess there are some things that could be classified as Hitsuzen but I'm just glad to be friends with you and the others."

Watanuki smiled back. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Syaoron nodded as he walked inside the shop.

Watanuki began walking but stopped himself as a thought came into his head.

'_But I'm really hoping Doumeki and I don't end up together. I'd drown before that happens.'_

He walked inside the shop with a sigh.

Dinner was going to be hectic.

* * *

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote for fave T.R.C pairing on profile**

**Until next time~! ^__^  
**


	30. Chapter 30

Last chapter~! NOT! XD but heard me out first.

_For those who recently favored/alert this story: don't worry I'm not done with Twisted Tales by a long shot but a sequel will be out soon! Don't worry_!

_For everyone else: same thing so keep your eye out for the sequel. ^__^_

**W****arning: Dream-like crack, language and characters from Kobato and XXXHolic in the mix**

**Disclaimer: don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Kurogane's eccentric dream**

* * *

"Come on everyone, It's late; time for bed."

It was late one night in another world. The group just arrived hours ago and found a house to live in for a while.

They were playing a board game called 'Monopoly' when the kids and Mokona started yawning almost constantly.

Kurogane had to carry Sakura to her room while Fai ushered Syaoron to his. Mokona joined Sakura in her room.

Feeling tired himself; Fai went to His and Kurogane's bedroom. "Kurgy; are you coming?" he asked turning his head to view the warrior.

"Nah, I'll stay up and put away that board game. Go without me." Kurogane answered while going to the room muttering 'longest game in his whole damn life'.

Fai silently chuckled as he heeded his lover's words and went into the room and closed the door.

* * *

After putting away the game, Kurogane walked into the kitchen feeling no more tired than he was just minutes ago.

Opening one of the cabinets, Kurogane found a lone bottle of Sake inside. He grinned to himself.

"Well I guess one cup of sake wouldn't hurt."

* * *

After five or so cups of Sake later, Kurogane came to the conclusion that maybe he had a little too much.

He felt a bit tipsy but still wasn't feeling any more tired. He placed the cup on the table and started to stand up.

"_He's here! He's here~!"_

Kurogane stopped as he looked around to where that sickly cute voice came from.

"Hello? Who's there?"

A series of giggles was his answer.

He looked over to his left and saw a sparkly bunny with a sunflower in its hand.

The bunny floated to his eye level and waved the sunflower around.

He raised an eyebrow and concluded that he definitely had too much.

The bunny stared at the ninja before spraying glitter on his face.

"Pfft! Yuck! What the hell!" Kurogane shouted.

The bunny laughed as it floated away.

Feeling beyond pissed, Kurogane started to follow it. "Hey! Come back here!"

The bunny went to the front door and phased through it as it giggled.

Kurogane went to the front door and opened it.

On the other side; was a tunnel of bright colors and odd shapes swirling in a circular motion.

"Oh for the love of fu…"Kurogane almost cursed silently. He has seen weird things in his time traveling but this might be a bit too much.

On the far end of the tunnel was the bunny who was laughing while waving at him.

Growling, Kurogane took his sword which was placed next to the door and went into the tunnel.

The door closed shut.

* * *

"Damn it; when does this freaking tunnel end?"

Kurogane felt like he was walking down the tunnel forever. He wasn't any closer to that damn bunny then he was when he got in.

The bunny was still there; as if waiting for him to catch up.

The ninja thought it was taunting him. No surprise there.

"Damn it! I'll get that stupid rabbit if it's the last thing I do!"

Suddenly the shapes and colors stopped moving.

Kurogane looked around with worry. "What the hell---"

The tunnel starting to crack beneath him; forming a small hole between his feet.

Gasping; Kurogane started to move only to realize that he was stuck in his place. With eyes widening he looked at the bunny to see that it disappeared.

"Where the hell did that piece of crap went!"

He never got more time to think about it as the tunnel was destroyed completely, making him fall into the pit of darkness.

The last thing he saw was a single flower petal.

* * *

"Ioryogi-san? Is he dead?"

"No Kobato, this idiot is just passed out."

Kurogane groaned as he opened his eyes. "Who…are…you…calling…a…idiot?"

A girl and a plushy came into his vision staring down at him. The girl looked genuinely worried while the plushy had a grumpy look.

"Heh. Looks like he's up." The plushy grunted while sitting on the ground.

Kurogane slowly sat up and rubbed his head. "Agh. Where the hell am I?"

The girl smiled at the man. "Hi! My name's Kobato; nice to meet you~!"

Kurogane stared at the girl but couldn't help but see Sakura in her. "Uh, Hey."

The girl's smile got brighter as she thanked inwardly that the man was okay.

"So, , are you okay?" Kobato asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine and it's not '', it's Kurogane." He looked at the plushy and the plushy in turn grunted.

"Name's Ioryogi." It said.

Kurogane shifted his eyes. "……Right." He looked around to see that he had landed or rather fallen to a flower field with a blue sky and the wind blowing against the flowers gently. "So what is this place?"

The girl smiled. "You're in the sunflower field; the only field that even has sunflowers anymore. We were just walking through; enjoying the nice day when we saw you fall from the sky." She then took an object from behind her and gave it to him. It was his sword. "I found this not too far from where you were."

Kurogane took the weapon with a faint smile. "Thanks…"

Ioryogi sighed as he climbed into Kobato's shoulder. "Come on. We better go."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "To where exactly?"

The plushy scoffed. "And who said anything about bringing you along?"

It was in that moment that Kurogane decided that after he gets the bunny.

The plushy's next.

Kobato frowned at the stuffed creature. "But Ioryogi-san, he has nowhere to go. Can he come with us?"

The plushy growled as it crossed its thick arms in thought. "Che! Fine, he can come along."

The girl cheered as Kurogane stood up and dusted himself off.

"So where are we going?"

Kobato turned to him and smiled.

"To the grand castle!"

* * *

After passing the field, going over an icy bridge and meeting about a thousand pork buns on the way, Kurogane started to wonder is he's even awake.

In front of him was the girl and her….toy.

"You'll love the grand castle; almost everyone lives there and the king is a very kind man. He even cooks his own meals and cleans sometimes to give his servants a break~!"

Kurogane nodded; not really paying attention.

Kobato stopped and turned around to face Kurogane. "Here we are~! The grand castle~!" She pointed upward and Kurogane followed her finger.

He gasped.

"It's freaking huge!"

It was the biggest castle he has ever seen. It was medieval style that stracthes out as far as the eye can see and with multiple towers reaching as far into the sky as it could.

If Kurogane didn't know any better he'd say that one of the clouds just got punctured by one of them.

"So are we going in or what?"

Ioryogi rolled its beady eyes. "You're not very bright for a man are you?"

The two walked ahead to the front door while Kurogane glared at the stuffed creature.

Oh yeah, the plushy is going down.

* * *

"Hello, king? We have a new guest." Kobato shouted out.

Kurogane followed her while clutching his sword; ready for anything.

They walked to a golden encrusted door and Kobato knocked happily.

"Come in!"

The double doors opened to reveal a huge yet mostly empty room. Up ahead was a huge throne with a person sitting there with a crown.

Kurogane squint his eyes to see who it was. He was shocked.

"King Watanuki~!" Kobato shouted in glee while running towards him with Ioryogi clinging on her shoulder for dear life.

Watanuki smiled as he stood up from his throne and opened his atms wide. "Kobato!"

The two met in a hug.

"Oh King Watanuki, it's nice to see you again~!" The girl said with a grin.

"Yes it has, welcome home Kobato." The king said with a warm smile.

Kurogane just stood here. "So are you guys in love or something?"

The two plus the plushy looked at the man in shock.

Ioryogi glared at Kurogane. "No you dumb man! They're just friends!"

Watanuki petted the plushy. "Now now, let's not start a fight. I'm sure that the man misunderstood." He let go of Kobato and walked towards Kuroagane.

"Hello my dear sir, my name is Kimihiro Watanuki; also known as King Watanuki in these parts." He smiled. "I see that you're the person I'm looking for."

"Eh?" Kurogane was flabbergasted to say the least.

"What are you talking about sir?" Ioryogi asked not too politely.

"I mean that he's a---"

"Oi."

Watanuki's face did a 180 turn as he glared at the person who just came into the room.

Kurogane turned around and sighed.

The person in the doorway was eating a bag of chips very loudly.

"DANG IT DOUMEKI DON'T YOU SEE I'M TALKING TO SOMEONE SPECIAL OVER HERE!" The king screeched out.

Doumeki just took another chip and chewed on it. "You're out of snacks."

"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT!"

"….." Doumeki looked at the bag and then crumpled it and threw it on the ground.

Watanuki growled as he passed Kurogane and stomped towards the stoic person. "PICK THAT UP YOU UNGRATEFUL OAF!"

"Not until you make more snacks."

"THERE ARE MANY COOKS THAT CAN MAKE YOU SOME SNACKS!"

"They can't make as good as you."

Watanuki blushed. "S-S-shut up!"

Kurogane looked at the scene with mild annoyance. Kobato giggled as she walked right next to him.

"That's Shizuka Doumeki; also known as Sir Doumeki. He's the greatest archer the country has ever seen."

"Heh. Not to mention those two are flirty like newlyweds." Ioryogi helpfully added.

*WHACK*

The three quickly turned their heads to see Doumeki groaning while holding his head and Watanuki yelling at him.

"Damn." Kurogane stated.

Watanuki walked back to the rest and smiled forcedly. "Sorry about that. That Doumeki doesn't know his place."

"And you do?"

"SHUT UP!"

Kurogane just had enough of this. "Look, is there a way that I could return to where I came from or what?"

A grim look spread across everyone's face.

Doumeki came forward. "There is, but we have a problem."

"What kind?"

"An annoying bunny kind of problem." Ioryogi said with his sharp teeth showing.

"You see, there's bunny loose in the castle. It sometimes wonders out of the place but for the most part it's terrorizing the people living here." Watanuki explained.

Kurogane crossed his arms. "What does the bunny do?"

Doumeki was the one who answered that. "It sneaks up on a person when they least expected and does things to the victim."

Kurogane nodded. "Okay. Like what?"

Kobato shifted her eyes. "Well there's one time that my boyfriend Fujimoto woke up wearing a dress and makeup."

'_Ouch. That sucks.' _Kurogane thought.

"And then one time King Watanuki was sprayed with glitter. He almost choked on some." The girl continued.

Now that Kurogane can relate to very well. "So what does that bunny had to do with me returning?"

Ioryogi sighed. "That damn bunny has the power to send you back but it's very hard to catch. _Believe me_." He added with a growl.

Kurogane thought about it. "Well bunny or not I'm getting back to where I came."

Kobato clapped happily.

Watanuki sighed. "If that's what you wish to do then I can't stop you. Besides I think you are the only one who might catch it."

Doumeki nodded. "Now what about my snacks?"

"YOU GET WHAT YOU DESERVE YOU JERK!"

"_He's here! He's here! At last!"_

The five stopped and looked around and saw the bunny.

The bunny was laughing while having a bigger sunflower in its hand.

Kurogane grinned evilly. "Finally. Hey!" He shouted. "Come down here so I can slice you in half!"

The rest of the group gasped.

Mostly because they thought it was reckless of him to say a statement like that.

The bunny giggled. _"You have to catch me first Kuro-Kuro~!"_ And with that the bunny floated out of the room.

Kurogane ran out of the room and down the main hallway. The rest of the group followed him.

* * *

"Ugh. What a tiring day." Fujimoto groaned as he walked out of the library room. He rubbed his head in a stressful manner. "God I hate this, can anything else go wrong?"

A series of giggles was heard as he jumped out of the way in surprise. The bunny zipped past him. He looked at the bunny in shock.

"OUT OF THE WAY FOUR-EYES!"

Fujimoto looked at the other side only to have been pushed by a man with a very long sword.

"Wahh!" He ducked as the door was sliced into pieces.

The man continued running towards the direction of the bunny; destroying everything along the hallway.

Fujimoto slowly stood up with a frown. "What the hell was that?"

"Fujimoto, watch out!"

The guy looked to see the king, the archer, the toy, and his dense-but-lovable girlfriend running to where the man was last seen.

"What is going on here!" The man asked; feeling more than annoyed at almost being sliced by a random madman.

"That man is going to catch that stupid bunny after all this time!" Ioryogi shouted as the group disappeared from his vision.

Slowly letting the info sink in, Fujimoto sighed.

"They don't pay me enough for this crap."

* * *

Kurogane kept running and slicing everything the bunny throws at him. He was not going to let that annoying thing escape him.

The bunny eventually went into the royal kitchen where there were no windows or other doors leading out of there.

Kurogane followed into that room and smirked at the creature.

"Now then…"

He placed himself into a fighting stance as he summons his sword technique.

"DRAGON KING BLADE!"

A humongous amount of power was released from the sword and was aimed towards the bunny.

The bunny giggled as it used the magic in the flower and blocked the powerful move with much effort. It giggled. _"You have to do better than that Kuro~!" _

Instead of scowling like the bunny expected, Kurogane grinned; surprising the bunny.

"Oh really?" He taunted. "NOW!"

The bunny gasped as it looked to the side only to be tackled to the ground by Ioryogi.

"Gotcha!"

Kobato, Watanuki and Doumeki were behind the kitchen counter; cheering at the two heroes.

The bunny was shock. "_That's not fair~! There are no doors out of here! How did you all get here before me~?"_

Watanuki smirked. "Now what kind of a king I would be if I don't know the way of my own castle---shut up Doumeki I know what you're going to say!" He half-growled at the stoic man who covered his ears. He then continued. "When we tried to catch up with the man I pulled my group to one of the secret compartments from one of the walls that lead to the kitchen quicker." He smiled victoriously.

Kurogane walked towards the plushy and the bunny. "Let go of the annoying thing."

Ioryogi nodded as it slowly let go of the bunny.

Grabbing the bunny by the ears, Kurogane smirked. "Now you won't be pissing off the people any longer."

The small group cheered as Kurogane sighed in content.

"Kurgy! Kurgy! Kurgy!"

Wait, something's wrong.

'_Why are they cheering Kurgy?"_

"Kurgy!.....Kurgy……!"

Kurogane can feel the scenery slowly fade out as Kurogane felt his eyelids drooped.

"God…damn…it.."

He passed out with the bunny in his hand.

* * *

"Kurgy! Kurgy! KUROGANE!"

Kurogane's eyes snapped opened as light hurt his eyes. "Ow..the hell?"

As his vision cleared up he saw Fai and the kids looking down at him with worry.

He blinked. "What?"

Suddenly, Fai hugged him. "Kurgy! You're awake! We were so worried about you~!"

Still coming out of his sleep mode, Kurogane slowly sat up with Fai still latch onto him only to realize he's not on a bed. "Why am I laying o the damn floor?"

Syaoron and Sakura exchanged looks as Fai let go of his lover.

"Um…Kurogane, you never went to bed." Syaoron spoke up.

"…..What?"

"Yeah, during the night we heard crashes and shouting coming from the living that we thought that you were fighting someone." Sakura shyly added.

Kurogane looked around the room and saw that everything in ruins; picture frames smashed on the floor, the couches were cut in half and even the front door and cracked. He looked at one of his arms to see that he still holding his sword and the other holding Mokona by the ears who was thankfully still sleeping. "…."

Fai looked at Kurogane with genuine concern. "Kurgy…what exactly happened to you last night?"

Kurogane looked at Fai and sighed with a faint smile.

"I can't remember a damn thing but whatever dream I had, I bet it was one hell of a ride."

The rest of the group laughed at the ninja's statement.

* * *

At the Witch's shop, Watanuki was looking for some more sake to give to Yuuko.

"Dang it! Out of Sake again, that witch drinks alcohol like water."

He then came across a lone bottle of Sake which look very out-dated and had a bunny with a sunflower on its label.

Watanuki looked at the bottle. "Hmm…I haven't seen that bottle before; I wonder it if has anything harmful."

He never got the chance to think any futher as a yell reached his ears.

"Watanuki~! I want more sake~! I'm dying of thirst~!"

Then a squeak-ish voice followed. "Yeah! Watanuki, hurry up with the sake~!"

Watanuki groaned as he took the bottle and walked out of the warehouse. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

He heard cheers not too far where he was as he sighed and closed the door.

Out of the dark shadows, a bunny popped out and giggled while holding a bright colorful orb.

"_He he! I wonder who will be next to enjoy my dreamland~!" _

It disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Giggling as it went.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**That's that....for now. ^__^  
**

**Watch out for the sequel! **

**Don't forget to review,check out my other stories and vote for fave T.R.C pairing on profile. ^__^  
**


End file.
